


Astronomical

by Pandansca



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Although I don't go into super gruesome detail with it, Angels Becoming Humans, Astral Gladio, Astral Ignis, Astral Lunafreya, Astral Prompto, Astral Ravus, Becomes explicit in later chapters, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Broken Friendships, Childhood Friends, Dark Past, Deaf Character, Death, Destruction, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Earthquakes, Elemental Magic, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Firebending & Firebenders, Fish out of Water, Friends to Enemies, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Half-Human, Hidden Talents, Hiding, Hostage Situations, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda like The Little Mermaid but SO different as well, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, More like Astrals becoming Humans though, Mutual Pining, Nonverbal Communication, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pining, Prayer, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, So much blushing, Speech Disorders, Stitches, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Undercover Missions, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Waterbending & Waterbenders, although no rape/non-con happens at all I promise, light cross-dressing, only for a bit, prince Noctis, snow and snowbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 84,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandansca/pseuds/Pandansca
Summary: Prompto, Lesser Astral and Son of The Hydraean, wishes more than anything to leave the confines of the vast, endless ocean and explore the land above. Finally gathering the courage, he decides to leave his waters and ends up in the arms of Noctis, the Prince of Insomnia and the boy Prompto has been watching since he was very young.Everything goes swimmingly at first, but Prompto's disappearance from the Astral Realm doesn't go unnoticed for long. Ardyn, current reigning king of Niflheim and son of "The Mad King", Ledolas, wants Prompto's powers and eternal life for himself, and he'll stop at nothing to obtain him for his experiments. In order to save Insomnia from his wrath, Noctis and Prompto set out on a journey throughout Eos. But everything only gets harder as the other Lesser Astrals are tasked with bringing Prompto back.It's a race against time, as every day Prompto stays in the human realm, the more human he becomes.Will Prompto be able to convince the other Astrals to let him stay? Will they escape Niflheim's armies? They can only hope.





	1. The Little Astral

**Author's Note:**

> I'm HELLA excited to have come up with this epic adventure, and I'm even more excited to share it with you all here! This first chapter is relatively short and starts off a little slow, but it will be sure to pick up and get explicit and exciting!  
> Without further ado, enjoy! :D

For about the one millionth time since the day he came into this world, Prompto found himself drifting along the currents, following the steady push and pull of the waves along Cape Caem. He knew the ocean like the back of his hand. Knew the fish, the trenches, the vegetation. From the largest wave to the smallest grain of sand, nothing eluded his sharp eyes. And as a lesser Astral, son of The Hydraean, The Tide Mother, The Leviathan herself, naturally, nothing should. But it wasn’t the ocean that Prompto was interested in.

No, for as long as Prompto had been on this planet, his eyes always drifted upwards, above the barrier of the water between himself and the endless sky. Towards the jagged mountains, hills, valleys, and vast expanse of the islands around him. From Altissia, to Niflheim, to Insomnia; he’d gazed upon them all in awe, wondering what it was like above his aquatic barrier. He wondered what the air would feel like as it caressed his skin. Wondered what the grass and dirt would feel like beneath his feet, what the creatures that dwelled above the surface would look like, what they’d sound like, how they lived and breathed and acted. Despite being conjured up by The Hydraean to help rule over and monitor the ocean alongside her, his heart was always far, far away, running along the beaches and climbing the trees.

The other Lesser Astrals were lucky. They all got to reign and watch over the creatures of land in multitudes of way Prompto never would. There was Ignis, Son of Ramah, who brought the rain and crafted the clouds, travelling wherever the wind took him. Gladiolus, Son of Titan, who reigned over the mountains and volcanos, who could start earthquakes with only the step of his foot upon the ground if he so wished. Lunafreya, Daughter of Shiva, who brought the snow, carefully crafting every individual flake like a piece of art and gathering them in the heavens until it was time for winter to fall. The last was Ravus, Son of Ilfrit, who painted the colors of sunrises and sunsets across the sky as he followed the sun, sending warmth over Eos as he went. Prompto was the youngest Lesser Astral and was left to give watch to the sea, creating the rise and fall of the waves, mold the coral reefs, give life and color to the fish, and protect his mother as she slumbered safely under Altissia.

All the other Lesser Astrals got to be relatively close to one another, got to commune as they worked. Prompto was the only one left in the dark, trapped inside the cold, deep ocean. It didn’t stop him from dreaming, though.

Prompto didn’t despise his duty, nor did he despise the ocean. He loved them both as well as understanding the importance of his role alongside his mother. On the contrary, he loved it all. He loved the deep, impossible blue of the waters, loved the way the sun danced above the surface, casting beautiful shadows along the bottom. He enjoyed crafting and painting the coral and shells. He loved every creature that dwelled alongside him and knew all their names by heart. Prompto was just so incredibly lost and lonely; craving something more, something new. It was exactly what brought him here again, to the rocky shores of Cape Caem. And this time, he would have it.

As his mother slumbered peacefully beneath Altissia he swam closer and closer to the shoreline, hoping to see the person he longed for.

“Awesome. I have the place all to myself again.”

Prompto’s ears perked up and his blue-violet eyes immediately flitted towards the direction the voice was resonating from, only slightly distorted by the barrier between them. As the familiar pale form and mop of black hair approached the edge of the dock, he swam closer, staring up at the human above in adoration. Prompto wasn’t sure who the man was, what his name was, or why he came to Cape Caem frequently throughout the last fifteen years, but ever since he saw the boy as a child, fishing along the dock with what was sure to be his father, there was something about the human boy that had drawn Prompto irrevocably towards him. There was something about his icy blue gaze as they roamed over the expanse of water and admired the fish, his voice, both childish and mature, his long limbs and hair dark as the bottomless trenches of the ocean itself. Everything about him piqued Prompto’s interest and infatuated him.

This one human man was the sole reason Prompto was here.

The man sat along the dock, legs dangling over the edge and toes just barely dipping into the water. As he readied his fishing pole and began choosing his line and lure Prompto swam closer still, white scales along his arms, fins, and cheeks glowing an iridescent rainbow under the morning light. He wasn’t afraid of being seen; he had no reason to fear it. Astrals, True or Lesser, couldn’t be seen by mortal eyes. They were everywhere and nowhere, all at once; a fleeting presence, granting prayers and wishes on whims alone. But even still, his heart raced in his chest when he was close enough to make out those familiar features; take them into memory like a precious dream.

He swam until he was directly beneath the man, twisting his body to turn upwards, belly up, to look up at the man as he looked down into the ocean in kind. It was times like these where Prompto could almost pretend the man was really looking at _him_ ; was really seeing him for who he was instead of staring right through him. He wanted to know this man’s name, his likes, his dislikes. Where he lived. And what of the man who used to be with him here, when he was merely a child? Prompto wanted to find out all those things and more; if only for a day, he ached to become human.

Prompto watched as a small, peaceful smile graced the man’s features and couldn’t help but smile in return, lifting his webbed fingers towards the crest of the water and dance along the distorted shape of his cheekbones. He watched as the man clasped his hands together and bowed his head in prayer, and even though the man’s lips didn’t part, Prompto could hear the words along his ears, in his mind. Gentle as a whisper yet loud enough to drown out all other sound.

“ _Thank you, Tide Mother, for this ocean and all creatures in it. Bless this rod, so that I might catch something for my father. It’s his birthday today, and the Lucis Catfish is his favorite… I… I’m not sure how much longer he has, Tide Mother… I want to make him happy for as long as I can… Thank you…_ ”

Prompto wasn’t at all upset that the man didn’t pray to him instead of his mother. Humans didn’t know about the Lesser Astrals and how they played their part. Even so, he smiled as Noctis cast his lure into the water far away. The oceans were relatively calm today, Prompto had deemed it so effortlessly, and with a little flourish of his tail, he opened his mouth and began wailing a soft tune, calling the Lucis Catfish out of hiding and luring a herd of them towards Noctis. The smile on the man’s face was well worth it. As one of the fish nibbled and then eventually got snagged on the man’s line, he smiled widely and stood up, putting all his energy into catching the creature.

Prompto allowed the man to catch a good few of them before steeling himself. He glanced far, far off, where his mother slumbered. He hoped what he was about to do would not disturb her. It was now or never.

 

**…**

Noctis reeled in his fourth fish of the morning. It was the biggest one yet and would make a fine dinner for the two of them.

“Awesome! Another big one!”, he praised himself as he took the catfish off the line and tossed it inside his cooler. Surely, that was enough food for one day. He took one more deep, satisfied breath, savoring the salt in the air and the sound of the waves crashing along the rocks, before closing the lid to the cooler and setting down his fishing rod. “Thank you, Tide Mother.”, he called softly, to no one in particular, and his voice carried with the wind before disappearing altogether.

He was just about to grasp the cooler and walk it to his car, when everything began to change.

The sky abruptly began to darken, as if a rolling storm had loomed right above him, and the winds ripped through his bones. The force of the winds was so strong, Noctis had to cry out and lunge for the railing next to him in order not to fall right into the waters.

“W-What’s going on?!”

His eyes widened as those calm waters began to grow turbulent, the waves growing larger and larger, until every time they crashed around the dock he was splashed and wet entirely, and he struggled to keep his eyes open through all the salt water. In the expanse of only a few seconds, it was as if he were in the middle of a hurricane. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed his cooler of fish sliding with the heavy wind along the dock and let go of the railing with one hand in order to hold on to it.

Noctis’ heart raced with the force of it all. Had he done something to anger the Hydraean? Had he, somehow, became the cause of her unforgiving wrath? He swallowed a few gulps of salty air and his lungs began to burn. His arms felt like they were going to be ripped off, being torn between holding on for dear life and refusing to let go of his catches.

“S-Stop this! Please!”, he cried out, voice tinged with desperation and pain, and then there was a light. An intensely bright, sacred, golden beam of light that rose from the ocean, shooting up all the way t the heavens, merely a few feet before him. The light looked beautiful, a beacon amidst the storm. Noctis looked on in equal parts awe ad terror at it’s brightness and what it may signify, and then altogether, as quickly as it came, the light vanished.

The winds stopped blowing and the waves died down and the sky cleared up once more. Noctis slumped to the floor of the dock, leaning over his cooler and breathing heavily. For a moment he thought he had gone mad; thought he had dreamed it all up. But he could still taste the salt water in his mouth, could still feel the burning in his lungs, and his clothes were still utterly drenched, and he knew that what had happened had been real. He tried to will his racing heart into the calm, evenness it once had been, and stood up once more. He reached for his cooler, lifting it easily and made his way on shaking legs to the other end of the dock, by the shoreline.

The ocean was calm now. Too calm. Even more so than when he had arrived, and it made Noctis feel a sense of dread well up inside of his stomach. He turned to look once more out towards the ocean, towards the clear, bright sky and the still waters, trying to search the horizon for some reason, some excuse as to why what had happened had played out that way, but froze entirely at what he saw.

A hand, reaching out of the water, to grasp the edge of the dock.

“Oh, Gods! Did a person get swept into the water?” Noctis dropped the cooler none-too-gently and raced towards the edge of the dock once more, barely managing to slip on it’s wet surface. He fell to his knees and reached for the hand, only to freeze in place once more. The hand looked to be much like a human hand, only there was no mistaking the patches of scales along the skin. White, impossibly white, and when they caught in the light, they glittered and shined vibrantly, reflecting all the colors of a rainbow.

Noctis’ eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat before gazing along that hand and towards the body that it belonged to.

Impossibly blue-violet eyes were gazing up at him beneath sharp eyebrows and blonde bangs, matted to a wet face that expressed just as much, if not more, amazement and wonder as they looked at one another. It was a man, that much was evident. He was pale and thin, and everywhere along his skin, seemingly at random, there appeared to be patches of those same, iridescent scales, glittering and shining. His entire body seemed to have this ethereal glow about it, and for a split second Noctis forgot entirely how to breath or move. But one of those hands clasped carefully around his wrist and it was impossibly cold, cold as death, and it caused Noctis to blink rapidly and kick back into gear, doubling his efforts at getting the man out of the water.

“S-shit, I’m so sorry! Here- grab my hands. You’re freezing! You feel like you’re on the verge of death!” Noctis talked to the man but received no reply. The man merely stared up at him in that same child-like wonder as he first had, nodding mutely and doing as Noctis said, taking both of the prince’s hands into his own and allowing himself to be lifted onto the dock.

Noctis was surprised to find that the mystery man was naked. But it paled to be a surprise when the entirety of what the man even was to begin with was an even larger mystery in itself. Noctis took a few steps back as the blonde rested on the dock, catching his breath, swallowing the air in large gulps, as if he’d never breathed before. the same, glittering scales traveled along his legs and the tops of his feet as well, and those large eyes remained on Noctis and Noctis alone, across all of his features, from his hair and his clothes all the way to the toes on his feet, like the man had never seen another person before in all his life.

Noctis had a long, unending list of questions he wanted to ask. What was he? Where did he come from? Why was he here? Was he what caused that storm earlier? But for now, he settled on the simplest. “W-what’s your name?”, he asked, shifting his weight on his feet nervously.

The scaled man’s eyebrows raised, and he hesitantly pointed a thin finger at himself, as if to question, ‘ _Who, me?_ ’, and Noctis nodded, giving him an incredulous look. Who _else_ would he have been talking about? The man opened his mouth to speak-

-and Noctis screamed.

There was an inhuman noise erupting, seemingly coming from within his own head and all around him all at once. A mixture of inhuman white noise and a barrage of mingling voices, whispering and chattering over one another, but the words weren’t discernable, nor did they sound like words at all. The sounds whispered and screamed at him, and he clasped his hands over his ears and crumpled to the ground, screwing his eyes shut tightly. He felt as if his head was being split open, as if his eardrums were going to burst.

“Stop! Please!”, Noctis yelled, and the inhuman noise quickly retracted and disappeared, leaving only the sound of the waves and his ragged breathing behind in its place. When Noctis finally opened his eyes and lowered his hands, the man before him was looking sad and confused, and it perplexed him further.

Noctis rasped between breaths, voice hoarse, “Okay, screw your name. Where did you come from? Insomnia? Altissia? Maybe… Niflheim?”

The blonde opened his mouth once more and Noctis frantically clamped a hand over the being’s mouth, forgetting all forms of manners in his desperation to not hear those ungodly sounds anymore. Large, blue-violet eyes widened and Noctis started after a moment, retracting his hand. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. “S-sorry… Just- look. Don’t talk. Just, I don’t know… point?”

The blonde hesitated, still looking a little dejected, before lifting a finger and pointing at the water.

Noctis balked. “The… ocean?” The blonde nodded. “You-you came from the _ocean_?” Noctis repeated his question again, not able to grasp the reality of the situation, and when the scaled man nodded once more, he let out an incredulous laugh, pulling at the roots of his hair. “A-are you… _human_?” The man seemed to think this over for a long while, eyes darting everywhere except Noctis before meeting his gaze and offering a stiff shrug in response. “Okay. No clear answer. Right. Okay. Cool. No problem.” Noctis stood up and began to pace around, thinking. “Why are you… _out_? Of the ocean, I mean. Why are you up _here_?”

The man was hesitant to answer this question as well, taking a long moment of maddening silence before raising a finger and pointing it at Noctis. The prince stopped pacing and stared at the man. “…Me?” The man nodded, smiling a small, unsure smile towards Noctis. “Me?!”, he asked again, louder, and the man nodded again, this time more confidently and sure of the answer.

Noctis let out a shaky breath, shaking his head vigorously. “No. Hell no. This is crazy. This isn’t real. I must be dreaming- that’s it. Yeah. This is all a crazy dream that I’m waiting to wake up from!” The blonde frowned as he watched Noctis pace, seemingly hurt by his words. Noctis turned on his heels and began treading back up the dock, towards his cooler. “Right. Okay. So, all I gotta do is finish the dream and this will all disappear, right? Right. Just gotta get these fish to Dad and I’ll be awake and in my own room in no time!” He heard scuffling along the boards behind him, but he didn’t dare look back. He just kept moving forward, hoping to tear himself from this dream and be back to the comforting familiarity of his normal life as fast as possible.

 

**…**

Prompto felt panic rise in his chest as the man turned around and began walking away. He tried to move his legs, tried to stand up, but his legs felt numb and laid beneath him, unmoving. They only twitched ever so slightly at his attempt to follow. Prompto didn’t want to be left alone. He didn’t know how to speak the way the humans do, couldn’t control his new limbs just yet. He didn’t want to return to the ocean so soon after finally being free, after finally meeting the man he’d been watching and admiring and envying for years. He reached out for the man.

Prompto bit his lips. He didn’t want to hurt him, but he had to try and talk to him again. Had to try and convince him to take Prompto with him, and his astral voice was all he knew how to use. He swallowed thickly before opening his mouth to speak. “ ** _ ~~Please, don’t leave me!~~_** ” Just like before, his astral voice was too much for a human to bear or even begin to understand, and once again the black-haired man crumpled to the floor, clamped his hands over his ears, and screamed. Prompto flinched at the sound and his heart ached when the man turned his head back, looking over his shoulder to face him.

“What do you want with me?! What are you?!”

Prompto wanted so much to be able to tell the man everything and anything he wished to know. But he was unpracticed. Everything about this plane of existence was entirely too new for him. Answering the only way he could, he pointed towards the sky.

This only confused the man further as he followed where Prompto’s finger was pointing. “Wait. Wait.” The man shook his head and stood up to walk back towards him. “I thought you just said you were from the ocean. Now you’re telling me you’re from the sky? What’s the truth, huh?”

Prompto let out an exasperated sigh and a little whine. This was hard. How could he even begin to explain that he was a Lesser Astral, plucked from a constellation of stars by The Hydraean and created to roam the oceans? Both answers he gave the man were entirely true. All Lesser Astrals began their lives as distant stars before being chosen and given a purpose.

He perked up suddenly as he remembered the stars. Of course!

“…What? What is it?”, the man asked, quirking his head at the way Prompto suddenly perked up and smiled.

Prompto lifted his arm towards the man, exposing his wrist and the Star Mark that adorned the skin there. His wrist held the Pisces constellation, glittering on his skin like diamonds. He watched as the man’s eyes widened as he looked at it.

“You…. You came from the stars… and fell to the ocean?” Prompto nodded, smiling wider. It wasn’t a perfect explanation, but one that would do for now, until he could obtain the ability to speak. “You… Are you… an Astral?” Prompto nodded once more, lowering his wrist. The man began to pace again, frantically, fingers lacing through his dark hair. “Can… can you walk?” Prompto frowned and shook his head. The man bit his lips. “Are you… able to return?” Prompto’s frown deepened. He could return at any time he wished, but the thought of it caused his heart to ache painfully in his chest. He didn’t want to return so soon. He wanted to spend time with the man. So, eventually, he just shook his head; a resounding ‘no’.

The man nodded, letting out a heavy breath. “I see… so… you have nowhere to go, then…” Prompto nodded in agreement. After a long silence, the man crouched down to his level once more. “Would you… like to come back with me? Until we figure out how to get you back?” Prompto smiled a wide, toothy grin, and nodded eagerly. When the man gave him a small, yet unsure, smile back at him, his heart fluttered in his chest. “Okay. Okay… Um… Here. I’m going to carry you to the car.”

Prompto didn’t know what a car was, but he couldn’t have cared in that moment. The man leaned forward and placed his arms behind Prompto’s back and under his heavy legs, and the Lesser Astral wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders in kind, allowing himself to snuggle into the man’s warmth and be lifted from the dock. The man carried Prompto up the rocky hills, along the stone stairs, and down the dirt path towards the small parking lot and deposited Prompto in the back seat of his car. “Hold on one sec. I gotta go back and get the fish.”

Prompto nodded and watched as the man ran back towards the ocean and returned with the cooler, placing it in the trunk before seating himself in the driver’s seat. He turned and looked back at Prompto. “I’m Noctis.”

Prompto smiled. ‘ _Noctis…_ ’. He repeated the name in his mind as the car was started and pulled onto the road.

Finally, a name to the face.


	2. Something Borrowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto make their way towards Insomnia, but have to make a stop along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I remembered MUCH too late from my times fishing with my dad as a kid that catfish are clear-water fish and not salt-water ones...  
> Oh well! This whole world isn't real anyways (unfortunately), so I guess it's fine.  
> I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I got too excited and wanted to go ahead and post what I had written!  
> Enjoy! :)

Noctis gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove, knuckles going white from the effort, arms shaking slightly with nerves. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the road like his driving instructor had said, but more often than he’d have liked, he found himself staring through his rearview mirror to look at the Astral that was sitting along the back seat. This was real life. This wasn’t a dream. Noctis had a real life motherfucking _Astral_ in the backseat of his car. It was leaving him more than a little nervous.

Through the slightly tinted windows of Noctis’ car, the man’s scales barely shined anymore, leaving them looking pure white, unlike any fish he’d ever seen or read about. They stood out beautifully along his pale skin as he sat, face and hands pressed firmly against the window, looking outside at everything around him. Like a dog, he’d move his head to follow the trees and other cars with his eyes as they drove past them. His very skin appeared to glow dimly still, giving off an ethereal hum of a promised plethora of magical energy stored deep inside. Those vibrant eyes were as large as dinner plates as they scanned over the landscape outside, taking in all the world had to offer. Truly, he was just as gorgeous as he was curious.

Noctis returned his eyes to the road once more and tried desperately to focus on his breathing, trying to remain as calm as possible, but he could feel himself beginning to unravel at a rapid pace. Whichever Astral this man was, it wasn’t any one he’d known about; definitely not any of the ones they were used to praying to. Was the creature lying to him? But what about that storm earlier? What about that bright light? No normal creature could control the weather to such a magnitude in a matter of seconds; and it was daylight, so he couldn’t be a daemon. ‘ _He has to be telling the truth. But why is he here? What does he want?_ ’

Noctis thought back to how the man had pointed directly at him earlier, at the dock. Had told him that _he_ was the reason he was here. He shuddered.

‘ _Why me? Why am I so special?_ ’ The prince wished the creature knew how to talk; maybe then, he’d be able to get some answers. But what would he do from here? Sure, telling the Astral that he could stay with him until he figured out how to return seemed like something easy to accomplish, but realistically that was better said than done. How would he explain this to his father? To the council? There’d be no hiding him; not with the way he looked and acted. How should they be treating the man? Should they be bowing low, kissing his feet, throwing out praises? Would he prefer to be treated like a normal person? ' _Uuurghh, this is all so frustrating!'_

Noctis contemplated all of this silently, flitting his eyes frantically between the road and his passenger. “…Hey.”, he offered, and watched as the Astral perked up and snapped his head towards him at the sound of his voice, eyes wide and smiling fondly. “…I told you _my_ name. You remember it, right? It’s Noctis.” He watched as the man nodded excitedly. “…Do you… I know you can’t _tell_ me your name yet but, like, do you even _have_ one?” Noctis watched as the man nodded once more. “Okay.” Seemingly pleased with Noctis’ reaction, the man returned his attention out the window.

‘ _Okay. It has a name. Cool._ ’ Noctis swallowed the lump in his throat and relaxed his grip on the steering wheel just a bit. He began to wonder if the man knew how to write it out so that maybe he’d finally be able to know it, but his thoughts were ripped away from him as the Astral gasped and pointed out the window, pressing himself even closer against it. Noctis’ gaze cut to where the blonde was looking, and saw a herd of Garulessa, Garulet, and Garula roaming slowly through the green of Duscae. The Astral’s mouth opened and before Noctis could say anything to stop it, that _sound_ was filling his senses once more; the sound of static, nails on a chalkboard, a high-pitched ringing, distorted whispers and screams- all meshed together and splitting his head open.

**~~“What’s that over there?! What are those things?! They’re so big!”~~ **

He couldn’t make out the words still. Noctis screamed and couldn’t stop himself from screwing his eyes shut as his body jerked involuntarily, causing the car to swerve halfway off the road. The jerk of motion caused the Astral to slide from one window to the next, shutting him up with a none-too-gentle bang of his skull against the window.

Noctis slammed on the breaks and the ache in his head caused by the inhuman sound was immediately replaced by an actual, physical ache as his head slammed against the steering wheel. Vaguely, through the pounding in his skull, he registered another _thump!_ Against the back of his own chair; most likely the man in the back slamming into it. Stars danced along Noctis’ vision, white along the edges, and he blinked rapidly, trying to bring the world back into focus.

“Ow… Shit… You okay?” He turned around in his seat to search for the Astral, and he found him along the floor of the car, smothered between the back seat and his driver seat in a position that had to be immensely uncomfortable. The creature stared up at him with furrowed brows and a frown, an upset look of confusion. He didn’t seem to have any injuries, but Noctis couldn’t be certain unless he examined him. “Ugh. What did I tell you about _talking_?! It hurts, ok? And it’s _dangerous_ to do that while I’m driving!”, the prince scolded, and the man frowned deeper, breaking eye contact and looking away.

Noctis turned back around in his seat and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. He sighed in frustration. ‘ _Ugh… I didn’t mean to make him sad… This is like taking care of a toddler…_ ’ There was no way the man would be able to stay in the back seat any longer. He had to be able to be monitored and secured better. Otherwise, there’d only be more accidents and the possible outcome of being damned for all eternity for mistreating a holy being.

“Here. Let me help you up…” Noctis unbuckled himself and opened his car door before stepping out and opening the back-passenger door. The Astral looked up and whined at him from his uncomfortable position on the floor and Noctis sighed once more. “Here- I got you.” The prince grasped the man from under his arms and pulled him up before holding him properly and lifting him out of the car. “You’re going to sit up here with me now. You won’t slide around as much that way…” The man nodded as he listened, blue-violet eyes roaming over Noctis’ face intently and arms clinging around his neck.

The man still felt incredibly cold to the touch, and as he snuggled closer to Noctis while being carried a small shiver raced down the prince’s spine. Was this common in Astrals, or just this one? Maybe it was because he had been in the ocean for so long, out of direct sunlight.

Noctis had a little difficulty opening the front-passenger door while carrying the blonde, but after struggling for a moment, he finally managed, depositing him into the seat carefully and buckling him in. The Astral watched as Noctis made sure the seatbelt was secure and tugged on it a few times himself, smiling. Despite his earlier frustrations Noctis gave a reassuring smile back.

“All good?” The man nodded. “Good. Hold on, I’ll be back.” Noctis walked to the trunk, not missing the way the blonde twisted in his seat, leaning his head outside the car’s interior to watch his every move, eyes alit with wonder. He popped open the trunk and grabbed a blanket out of it before closing it back. The blanket used to be for picnics on the beach with his dad, but nowadays it just gathered dust. The Astral would get better use from it.

When he was back at the man’s side, he unfolded it and slung it loosely over his lap. The Astral looked at it, running his fingertips over the soft fabric and smiling up at Noctis. “Can’t have your junk out all day, now, can we? It’ll draw too much attention and it’s kinda… weird… having a naked guy in my car.” Noctis blushed as the Astral just continued to stare up at him, no clear emotion written on his face. Maybe he didn’t understand.

Noctis sighed and turned to walk back to his own side of the car, but a cold hand stopped him suddenly, grasping his wrist and tugging gently. “…Yeah?”, he called, turning to meet that vibrant gaze. The blonde was frowning, looking up at the prince with a worried expression before pointing a finger at his forehead, just beneath his blonde fringe. “Your head…?”, Noctis asked, perturbed. There didn’t seem to be a single scratch on him. ‘ _Did he get hurt after all?_ ’

Noctis knelt down next to him and reached out to brush his blonde hair out of his forehead, but the Astral whined and shook his head vigorously. Noctis let out a little disgruntled sound at wrongly interpreting the man once more. He never imagined communicating with someone who couldn’t talk would be this hard. He lowered his hand and frowned. “Then _what_?”

Noctis stayed still as the Astral stared at him a moment, seemingly contemplating something, before slowly reaching his hand out to touch Noctis’ own forehead, just below his hair line. Noctis hissed in a pained breath as those icy fingers made contact with his skin, and when the hand retracted, there was blood on the blonde’s fingertips. The Astral looked at the blood for a moment, sliding it between his fingertips before licking them and making a face of disgust.

“Hey- no! Don’t do that! Gross.” Was blood something an Astral lived off of? Probably not, judging from his reaction. At least, Noctis hoped not. That would create a whole new slew of issues he wasn’t prepared to face. Noctis hurriedly took the Astral’s hand from his mouth and wiped the pale fingers off on his own black shirt. “So, I’m hurt? No big deal.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I can just take a potion when I get home and it’ll be fine.” The prince’s eyes met the man’s once more, and the sadness and worry that showed clearly in those sparkling eyes made his chest tighten.

He was about to stand back up, but the blonde whined and pulled him back in place, shaking his head. “ _What_ , then?” Noctis’ brows furrowed, and his head ached a little from the effort, but he couldn’t care much over his frustration. The Astral swallowed and hesitated once more before gently grasping Noctis’ face in his hands. He leaned in, fingers dancing along his cheekbones, and closed his eyes before delivering a kiss to Noctis’ wound. Not expecting a kiss, Noctis blushed and squirmed in place a bit, unsure of how to react. “W-wait! What are you-“

The blonde’s lips were just as cold as the tips of his fingers had been, but in no time at all they were radiating a pulsing warmth against his busted skin. The wound hurt under the contact, and Noctis grunted in discomfort, but before long the area began to tingle under those lips, a golden glow emanated, and then soon enough the pain disappeared altogether. Noctis’ eyes widened at the realization that he was being healed without a potion, and when the Astral retracted, hands still cupping the prince’s face, he was looking over him fondly and smiling. Noctis couldn’t help but smile back, albeit still a little surprised and taken off-guard

“Um… T-thanks...”, he mumbled out, that same blush spreading further. His gaze flitted to the man’s lips, and they were smeared with trace amounts of blood. “Here, let me just…” He swiped along the blonde’s lips with a thumb until all red was gone, and this time it was the Astral’s turn to blush. Noctis pretended not to notice, but there was no ignoring the way his heartrate increased significantly at seeing the lovely shade on him.

This time when Noctis stood up, the man didn’t stop him. He made his way back to his driver’s seat, closing the car doors behind them, and started the engine up once more. “Okay... Let’s try this again. I need you to behave, got it?” It felt weird commanding a holy being to do what he was told, but it was all for the greater good. Noctis just hoped he wouldn’t be damned by doing so.

 

**…**

Prompto made sure to behave, just as he was told. Noctis had already been physically hurt because of him once, and it wasn’t something Prompto cared to repeat if he could help it. He made himself promise not to forget about his Astral voice this time, no matter _what_ excited him. And _Gods_ it was so hard because _everything_ was exciting! All the green; the vast, seemingly never-ending expanse of it that disappeared under a bright blue sky. Giant plants with large branches and plentiful leaves that shot out of the ground and reached the heavens. So many different creatures- both like Noctis and also not like Noctis at all- wandering around, living their lives. Everything was so new and so exciting, and it was hard to retain the questions and exclamations to mere gasps and points of his finger.

At one point they approached a large concrete creature and Noctis drove right into it’s open mouth, and Prompto had to clasp both hands over his mouth to stop a scream from erupting. When they were inside of the creature, Noctis’s eyebrows raised before he laughed loudly.

“We’re okay! It’s just a tunnel. There’s lights in here, see?”

A tunnel? Oh.

Prompto lowered his hands hesitantly but kept his lips firmly between his teeth, just in case, as he watched the lights fly by overhead. A bright light approached and then in the next moment the tunnel ended, opening the world around them back up once more.

Noctis looked over to him and smiled. “See? We’re okay. No big deal.” Prompto smiled back.

They drove for hours and hours. Noctis would sometimes tell Prompto what the things he pointed at were, and it was nice. But, after a while, his throat began to grow dry and rough, until eventually it felt as though someone had stabbed him there. Every time he swallowed, a jolt of pain shot through him, and he winced.

“Hey… you okay? You’re sounding like something’s hurting you…” Prompto looked to Noctis and pointed at his throat. “Oh, are you thirsty?” Prompto nodded. He was losing hydration much faster than he thought he would. He could already feel his skin becoming dry and rough and the feeling made his skin crawl. Noctis seemed to make a thoughtful face, pondering something. “…Are you hungry, too?” Prompto thought about this. _Was_ he hungry? As an Astral, there was no need for anything like food or drinks. No need for bathrooms or sleep or _anything_ other than his job. He didn’t know what ‘hungry’ felt like, nor did he think he’d know it if he _did_ feel it. Coming up with no answer, he just shook his head in response. “Ok. Well. We can stop somewhere, but…” Noctis’ eyes drifted down to the blanket covering Prompto’s lap before flitting back to the road. Prompto thought the pink along his cheeks was lovely. “…You can’t exactly be seen like that. You’re going to need clothes. Preferably something with sleeves, to cover up as much of your scales as possible.”

Prompto frowned and traced over some scales along his forearm with the tips of his fingers. Were his scales… bad? Were they ugly? Did Noctis not like them? Noctis noticed the sad look on Prompto’s face and quickly added on, “Only because they’ll attract a lot of attention! You know? You don’t want a big crowd of people looking at you and trying to touch you, right?” No. He didn’t want that at all. It they weren’t Noctis, they didn’t need to touch him. Prompto grimaced and shook his head vigorously, pulling his arms close to his body as if to protect his scales. The image made Noctis laugh again, and it was lovely and infectious, causing Prompto’s heart to stutter a bit in his chest before a warm smile spread to his lips. “Didn’t think so.

Noctis sat quietly for a moment, just smiling towards the road as he continued to drive. “I have an idea of where to get some clothes _and_ water, but you’re going to have to _promise_ me you won’t try to talk, okay? We don’t need the media all over you. It’s best to hide what you are, at least until I talk to my dad and Clarus… Okay?”

Prompto nodded and tried to ignore the way his throat stung. The inside of his nose felt dry and crusty as well, and it made him wish he didn’t have to breathe.

After another hour of driving, the green turned into oranges and browns, the ground cracked here and there. The trees turned into large rock formations. Everything became a desert, and it only made Prompto feel even dryer and more desperate for water. He whined.

“Don’t worry. We’re almost there…” Noctis placed a hand on his shoulder and the warmth of it made Prompto want to lean into the contact, but it was gone all too soon. “Ah- there it is! Look, we’re here.” Noctis pulled into a large space of concrete and asphalt, other cars lining along the edge of it. There were three large buildings, each vastly different from one another. Noctis parked in front of the middle building and shut the car off. “I’ll be back soon, okay? Don’t move. I’m bringing someone to you. She’s a friend, so don’t worry. She’ll keep quiet about you. I trust her.

Prompto listened to Noctis and nodded, and without another word, the man exited the car and walked inside of the building to the right.

 

**…**

“Hey! Cindy!” Noctis called as he entered the auto shop, walking quickly and light of his feet.

“What bills you payin’ to run ‘round my place of work and yell into these old ears, boy?” Cid’s gravelly voice rumbled from a chair by the back corner, from where he was seemingly tinkering with a small scrap of machine parts; putting together some new invention, Noctis was sure. He peered up from beneath his ball cap to look at the prince, irritation evident. This didn’t surprise Noctis. Cindy’s grandfather was always grump. He supposed it just came with getting old.

“Sorry, Cid. How’s the shop going?”

Cid grumbled out a small chuckle and fixed his attention back to the scraps of metal in his hands. “You don’t care one lick ‘bout this place, boy. You can’t fool this old man.”

“Oh, Pawpaw, don’t be so rude to the prince! He’s your friend’s son after all!” Cindy appeared, grease splotched over he face at random as she stood up from where she had been bent over the motor of one of the cars in the shop, wrench in hand. She shot her grandfather a stern, yet playful look and the old man laughed.

“Reggie needs to teach ‘im some manners!”

Cindy rolled her eyes at his jab, knowing full well Cid loved Noctis just as much as she did, and that he’d do anything for him. Their families had been friends for ages, and it wasn’t about to stop here all because of a raised voice. She wiped the sweat from her brow before closing the hood of the car and brushing her hands along her shorts. “Well, that’ll have to do for now. Pawpaw, I’m takin’ a break!” Cid waved dismissively in response, and she approached Noctis.

Noctis smiled as she came closer. Her curly blonde hair and mostly exposed breasts bounced with every energized step she took. “Hey, Cindy.”, he greeted, this time in his inside voice.

“Well, howdy, Prince! What brings you here?” Her southern twang sounded lovely on her lips.

“Oh, I needed you to look at something really quick for me. It’s in my car.” Noctis stepped in closer to her and lowered his voice to a whisper, not wanting Cid to overhear. “And try not to freak out when you see it. No one else can know.”

The blonde looked him over with curiosity but smiled wide as she nodded and winked. “You got it! Lead the way!”

Noctis turned on his heels and walked out of the building, waving goodbye to Cid he left, the woman following him close behind.

“Don’t take ‘er fer too long, Noct! We’re backed up today!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it!”

They walked across the parking lot, towards the gas pumps where Noctis had parked, and Cindy placed her hands on her hips. The car seemed to be picture perfect, so she didn’t see what the problem could be. Then again, he _had_ said the problem was inside. “So, what’s the secret?” She couldn’t see the inside too well through the tinted windows as she attempted to peer into the back seats.

Noctis placed his hand on the handle of the front-passenger door and turned to her. “Okay. So. This is gonna sound crazy, but I need to borrow some of your clothes.”

The southern quirked a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. “ _’Scuse me?_ ”

Noctis pressed on, ignoring her for now. “Preferably something that… covers… everything? Turtleneck. Long sleeves. Long jeans. Maybe a pair of shoes? A hat?”

Cindy shook her head and looked at Noctis as if he’d grown a second head. “What’s this all ‘bout, Hun? You into cross-dressin’ or somethin’?”

Noctis scoffed. “What?! No!”

“’Cause if you are, I aint gon’ judge you. I think you’d make a very pretty-“

“Cindy, _no_! I’m not _cross-dressing_! Geez!” The prince waved his arms frantically in front of him, physically dismissing the idea. “Look, it’s not for _me_ , it’s for.” He let out a frustrated breath. “Just- here. I’ll show you. But don’t make any loud noises. I’m trying to keep him a _secret_ , okay?”

Cindy didn’t miss the way Noctis said ‘him’, but she rested her hands on her hips and nodded. “Okay, don’t keep a girl waitin’, then. Open ‘er up!”

Noctis steeled himself and did as he was told. Once the car door opened, Cindy gasped, bringing both hands to her mouth as the Astral was revealed.

He looked up at them with large eyes, darting between the two. With the door opened and the sun shining in, his scales began to reflect rainbows again. He curled into himself under the blanket in his lap, seemingly a little scared and apprehensive about the new person with Noctis. The prince smiled down at the man. “Don’t worry, she’s a friend. This is Cindy.” Upon hearing the prince’s words, the man uncurled a bit and leaned forward a bit, regarding the woman more closely.

Cindy didn’t know what to think as she stared down at the man. He was gorgeous, seemingly glowing, and those scales were new and wonderful. The color of his eyes were unlike any she’d ever seen, and as he looked her over, she began to smile, despite her confusion and amazement. In normal Cindy fashion, she extended a hand to him. “Howdy there! The name’s Cindy!” The Astral jumped a bit at the unexpected gesture, but after a moment of consideration, he took her hand in his. She was surprised to feel how icy cold his skin was. “Noct… hat is he?”

Noctis shrugged. “He can’t exactly talk… At least, not like normal people do… So I’m not entirely sure, but I think he’s and Astral. In hand gestures, he told me he came from the sky and then the ocean.”

Cindy’s eyes widened further and she retracted her hand from the man and turned to fully face her friend. “Noct. Did you, per chance, meet this fella in Cape Caem?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah, how did you know?”

“Noct, it’s all over the news! That strange shift in weather and the bright light could be seen for miles and miles! People are scared of what it means, and scientists have began flocking to that beach to try and find something to explain it!”

“What? …Really?”

“You bet! You’d better stay away from there for a while. I don’t want those guys getting’ to the little guy…”

Noctis looked to the Astral, who looked up at the two of them confusedly. He thought about having strangers poking and prodding the man against his will, scared and alone, and It made the prince’s heart ache. “Okay… Gotcha. We won’t go there for a while. I promise… Anyways, he’s really thirsty, but I can’t take him to Takka’s for a drink unless he’s, you know, dressed.”

Cindy looked over the man once more, taking his measurements into consideration. “Hmm… He seems like he’ll be about my size, but as for clothes that _cover_ , I’ll see what I can do… Doesn’t get cold very often in the desert, y’know?”

“Thanks, Cindy. I owe you one.”

Cindy smiled down at the other blonde. “Gimme one sec. I’ll be right back.”

Noctis closed the door to shield the blonde from everyone once more as he awaited his friend to return. It didn’t take too long, thank the Gods. When she was back at his side, she handed him a pile of folded clothes. “Got some white cargo pants, some boots, and a red tank top. As for long sleeves and a hat…” She took off her own cropped, yellow jacket and ball cap with the auto shop logo along them and placed them on top of the pile. “…This’ll have to do, I’m ‘fraid. I’ll be fine without ‘em for a while, at least long ‘nuff to get something in his belly.”

Noctis took the clothes gratefully, trying and failing not to stare at her breasts, confined only to the small pink bikini top she wore. “T-thanks, Cindy. I’ll be sure to get them back to you as soon as we’re done.”

She winked at him before opening the door to speak to the Astral. “You’ll look cute as a button in these, Hun! Be sure to come visit me some time, and don’t go making trouble, you hear?” The astral stared at her a long moment, processing her words, before smiling and nodding. Cindy closed the door once more and leaned in close to Noctis, her voice just above a whisper. “As for underwear, it’s tucked inside one of the boots. Sorry, I don’t wear men’s underpants, so it’s all I got to lend.”

Noctis blushed slightly and nodded. “Um, y-yeah. Thanks.”

Cindy patted the prince on his shoulder before making her way back to the garage. “See ya!”

Noctis looked down at the clothes and sighed heavily. This… was gong to be a hastle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm certainly enjoying writing it!  
> I keep thinking about it and smiling during work.. haha.  
> As always, let e know what you think so far!  
> Don't worry, Prompto will be able to talk normally after a chapter or two. Then the bonding can really start and the plot can move along.  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	3. A New Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis learns some new things about Prompto, and Ardyn joins the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cranks out chapter while headbang-raving to the entire 'Cascada: Every time We Touch' album*  
> It's Wednesday, my dudes!  
> And here's another chapter, as promised! :D

Prompto watched, face and hands pressed against the tinted window once more as Cindy leaned in close and whispered something to Noctis. He frowned, sticking out his bottom lip and furrowing his brows, when the prince blushed and looked down at her breasts for a moment. ‘ _What’s so good about those things, anyways? It’s just two lumps of fat!_ ’

The blonde woman seemed sweet enough, and her voice was different and just as lovely as the rest of her was, but the thought of Cindy being so close to Noctis like that still made Prompto feel a hot surge of jealousy settle in his gut. He pried himself away from the window as she walked away and slumped forward in his seat. ‘ _Does Noctis like those things on her chest?_ ’ He looked down to his own chest, sighing. He was as flat as a board. ‘ _I don’t have those…_ ’ He took his hands and covered himself, the palms of his hands resting over his nipples. ‘ _Does Noctis not like my chest? Is it strange?_ ’ Sure, he had some scales here and there, but they weren’t _ugly_ , were they? They surely weren’t _gross_ , right? He hoped not.

“Ummmmmm…. What are you doing?”

Prompto’s head snapped over to the seat next to him, where Noctis was now leaning in from the outside of the car, clothes still resting in his arms. He blushed furiously and lowered his hands back to his lap, shaking his head furiously. Noctis still looked him over warily for a moment before sliding fully into the driver’s seat and shutting the door behind him. “Here. Cindy’s letting us borrow some of her clothes for now. Once you put them on you can finally get some water, okay?” Noctis’ smile was soft and reassuring, making Prompto feel a little less dumb after being caught in an awkward situation. Despite the way his cheeks burned, he looked up shyly and smiled, nodding.

His lips felt dry and cracked as he did so, and he immediately reeled the smile in, wincing a bit. Noctis noticed it and frowned. “Here. We’ll start from the top and make our way to the bottom. Okay?” Without waiting for a response, Noctis took the red tank top out of the pile, opening it for the Astral with his hands. “Stick your head in here.”

Prompto peered at Noctis playfully through the body hole of the shirt before doing as he was told. Once his head was all the way through, Noctis slid the rest of the fabric down his torso for him. “There. Now put your arms through those holes on the sides.” The blonde struggled a bit, the shirt fitting a little tightly along the mass of his swallowed arms, but eventually got his hands through. He ran his fingers along the material of the shirt, enjoying the soft, thin fabric. “Next will be the jacket. It’s a little short in the middle area, but the main goal is to cover your arms, so I guess it’ll be okay. Here.” Noctis wrapped the jacket around Prompto’s back, resting over his shoulders. “Just like before. Stick your arms through these.” Prompto did so, and when he was done, Noctis zipped the jacket up for him, all the way to his neck, successfully covering up his upper half.

The prince placed the hat upon his blonde hair before sitting back and looking him over. “Hmm… The hat doesn’t shade the scales on your face too well… But I guess it’ll have to do. Just keep your head down and I think we’ll be fine.”

Prompto tried to look up at his hat, fingers dancing along it as it rested atop his blonde locks, and when he looked back at Noctis the man was blushing heavily, hands clasped loosely around a scrap of milky pink fabric. Prompto smiled confidently, ignoring the way his lips cracked painfully again. If the other clothes taught him anything, all he had to do was stick his arms through the holes, right? Right. He thought as much at least, taking the little pink panties from Noctis and sliding his arms through the leg holes.

“ _W-What_?! No!” Noctis tried not to laugh as he snatched the panties back, pulling them off his arms. He placed them back in Prompto’s hands correctly before looking away, embarrassment and amusement tinging his face deeply. “This time your _legs_ go through those. C-can you… _move_ your legs yet?”

Prompto quirked his head. He hadn’t thought about trying that yet. He looked down at his feet poking out from underneath the blanket on his lap and watched curiously as he wriggled his toes. Upon seeing them move, he looked back to Noctis and grinned, nodding. He smiled back. “Ok, that’s good! You’ll be able to walk now, finally. That’ll make things so much easier. Okay. I’ll look away while you put them on. Um… T-the side with the little pink bow goes in the front…” Noctis turned around in his seat but Prompto could still see the pink on the tips of his ears. Doing as Noctis said, he threw the blanked off of himself and slid the panties up his legs after putting one foot through each hole. Once they sat snugly on his hips, he tapped Noctis on the shoulder to let him know he was done. “Okay. Next are these. Same as before, put your feet through these. The side with the zipper and button go in the front.” The prince still didn’t turn around as he offered the cargo pants to Prompto and the Astral did as he was told, noticing how one side was definitely different than the other side and those little metal things must have been what Noctis had talked about. The pants gave Prompto a little more trouble than expected, but when they were finally completely on him, he tapped Noctis’ shoulder once more. Only then did the man turn back to face him.

Noctis smiled. “Good job!”, he praised, before doing up the zipper and the button for Prompto. “Finally, the socks and boots. Just slide these up your feet and I’ll do up the laces and we can get something in our stomachs. Okay?” Prompto took the items from Noctis and nodded before doing as he was told. Noctis got out of the car once he was done and opened the front-passenger door, unbuckling Prompto’s seat belt and allowing the blonde to stick his feet out of the car in order to tie the laces.

Finally dressed completely, Noctis offered his hands to Prompto and the Astral gripped them tightly, allowing himself to be helped into standing. His legs trembled slightly, straining the muscles and shifting his weight around on them for the first time, but there was no pain and his feet felt comfortable enough in Cindy’s shoes. He continued to grip Noctis’ hands as he stood, though, experimentally placing one foot in front of the other, testing out walking for himself.

 

**…**

Noctis smiled as the Astral held his hands tightly, taking a few steps here and there around him in the parking lot to test his new ability. He stumbled a bit, but otherwise seemed to be doing okay and relief washed over him like a cool breeze. He watched the way the scales on the blonde’s cheekbones glistened in the sunlight and couldn’t help but wonder what Prompto had once looked like in the water. Did he have a tail? Or did he just appear as an oversized, secret rainbow fish? He wondered briefly if he would have tried to catch Prompto, if he were to see him like that; just a regular fish in the water.

Probably.

He dashed that thought away quickly after feeling a bubble of guilt beginning to rise. “Ready to get some water?” He watched and chuckled under his breath as Prompto nodded, a weak look of desperation on his face. He must really be thirsty. How much water would they need, anyways? He’d have to stop at the shop before setting off and buy some in bulk. “Okay. Follow me. And remember to keep your head down as much as possible.”

Noctis tried to pull his hands away, but the Astral didn’t let go, seeming not to understand that he hadn’t planned on holding hands the entire way to the diner to begin with. The man looked at him with glittering eyes and Noctis just sighed, unable to deny him and his adorable actions. Were Astrals supposed to be so cute? Probably not. “You want to hold my hand?”, he asked, and watched as the blonde nodded, hesitantly but hopefully. “Okay, but just one. You can’t hold both of them, it’ll be hard to walk that way.” The man let go of one of his hands obediently and they began making their way to Takka’s, the prince pointedly ignoring the stares of the patrons as they passed by.

 _‘Just a guy holding hands with an undercover Astral. No big deal. Nothing to see there. Move along, citizens._ ’

The restaurant was bustling with people, chatting idly and paying the two of them little to no attention as they ate, and Noctis felt himself become less tense with the realization, breathing a sigh of relief. Stopping a moment to scan over the area, his eyes landed on a booth seat by the windows and he smiled before making his way to it, Astral in tow. It was the perfect location; far away from the middle so that they wouldn’t be noticed as easily, and the light that spilled into the booth would make the blonde’s glowing skin seem like merely a trick of the light.

Once they were seated, he pulled a menu out and placed it between them. He glanced at the blonde and smiled, resting his chin in his hand as he observed the man look around at the décor and other people in amazement. The blonde sniffed the air, turning his head in every which direction, turning around in his seat a little, and when their eyes met he settled down and looked down with a blush, causing the prince to laugh. “It’s okay. This is all new to you. Look all you want, just remember not to talk… Okay?”

The blonde nodded before focusing his attention on the menu that rested on top of the table. His vibrant eyes glossed over as his fingertips skimmed over the pictures of food and drinks. Noctis hummed thoughtfully. Did he understand the letters or the words? “Can you read?”, he asked, voice barely above a whisper. The Astral’s ear twitched as he said it, catching the barely-audible question, and he met his eyes once more before giving a little smile and nodding. Noctis’ eyebrows rose, not expecting that response. There was so much about the blonde that was a mystery, and he wanted very much to find out everything he could. “Oh! Okay then… Mind telling me your name? I’d like to know what to call you.” The Astral furrowed his brows in confusion before pointing at the menu, seemingly asking if he could use it. “Yeah! Use the menu. Spell it out by pointing at the letters.” The blonde placed the menu back on the table and Noctis gave him an encouraging smile, which was returned shyly.

The man did as he was told, slowly and carefully skimming over the menu for a few moments before pointing at various letters, which the prince repeated aloud. “P…R…O…M…P…T…O...” When the blonde stopped pointing at the letters, he looked up at Noctis, pink glowing along pale scaled cheeks.

Noctis smiled at him, butterflies making his stomach feel like jelly as the name fell from his lips for the first time. The name was truly unique, unlike any he’d heard in Insomnia. “…Prompto?” The blonde nodded shyly, his hands fidgeting with the ends of his jacket sleeves, and Noctis couldn’t help himself from saying it again, finally having a name for the creature. “Prompto…” Knowing that they could finally communicate better this way, he began growing excited, leaning forward in his seat slightly. “…Who gave you that name? Did you pick it yourself?” Prompto shook his head before bringing an arm up, imitating the motion of a wave, gliding it up and down between them. “The Hydraean picked it for you?” Prompto nodded.

There was no time for further questions as a waitress waltzed up to them, smiling brightly. “Are you ready to order now, fellas?”

Prompto looked down towards the table, letting his hat shield his face from her view as much as possible, trying his best to hide his scales just as Noctis had instructed. Noctis cleared his throat and glanced over his menu quickly. “Um- yeah! I’ll take a burger and fries, along with a large soda please. And my friend will take a large ice water.”

The waitress nodded before scribbling the order down on her notepad. “I’ll give Takka your order and be right back with your drinks, ‘kay? Don’t go anywhere!” She winked at Noctis before disappearing behind the bar towards the kitchen.

With the woman gone once more, Prompto raised his head. Noctis continued his questioning. “How do you know how to spell and read?” Prompto shrugged before pointing at letters once more. “A…L…W…A…Y…S… You’ve always known? No one had to teach you?” Prompto nodded. “Huh.”

They stopped talking once more as their waitress returned with their drinks, placing each one on the table in front of them. “Here you go, boys! Enjoy!” This time she winked at Prompto, eyes lingering questioningly just a second before she shook her thoughts away and bounced away. Noctis watched as Prompto grasped his cup desperately, bringing it to his lips and gulping it down in large swallows. Noctis’ eyes widened as the Astral downed the entire thing in mere seconds, leaving only the ice behind. Prompto took him large breaths of air after the final swallow, setting the glass down with a _clink!_.

“ _Wow_ … you were thirsty.” The prince exclaimed, voice laced with amazement, and Prompto smiled sheepishly before pointing at the empty cup and raising his fingers to form the number two. “You want _another_ one?” He nodded. “Alright. I’ll ask for a refill when the waitress comes back with our food.” The man seemed pleased with that response, and Noctis resumed his questioning.

“So, earlier… You said you were here because of _me_? …Why?” Prompto took the menu and began spelling. “I…N…T…E…R…E…S…T…I…N…G… I’m interesting?” Prompto nodded and began spelling again. “B…E…A…U…T…I…F…U…L…” Noctis’s head snapped up to look at Prompto, but the blonde wouldn’t meet his eyes, continuing to stare hard at the menu with a heavy blush. He was still spelling. “Watched… you… for… years…?” Noctis’ head snapped up again, but before he could ask the Astral anything else, the waitress was back a third time, this time with his burger and fries.

“A-ah. Thanks.”

“No problem, Sweetheart. Anything else?”

“Uh, yeah, actually. A refill on my friend’s drink?”

Upon seeing the empty glass the waitress’s eyebrows raised, a mildly shocked expression painting her face before she smiled, placing her hands on her hips and directing her attention to the blonde. “Well! _Someone_ sure was thirsty, weren’t they?” Prompto chanced a small loot at her from around his hat and offered a sheepish smile, shrugging. She giggled. “No problem, Sweetheart. I’ll get right on it.” She took Prompto’s glass away, refilled it, and set it back in front of him before disappearing once more.

Noctis decided to stop the interrogating for now, the word ‘beautiful’ repeating over and over in his mind as he bit into his burger and watched Prompto down his second glass. ‘ _I didn’t know Astrals could think of humans as being beautiful… Do they even have sexual preferences? Are they even sexual at all?_ ’ He shook his head before his mind was allowed to wander much further from that thought, the feeling of Prompto’s cold lips against his forehead resonating on his skin. He finished his meal quickly and paid for it up at the register, offering a small greeting to Takka as he did so. Prompto was downing his fourth glass as he approached their table to collect the blonde. “Ready to go?”

Prompto nodded and stood up from the table, following Noctis outside and back into the car. Once properly in his passenger’s seat, Noctis helped him out of Cindy’s jacket and hat. “I’m gonna go return these to Cindy. Stay here for a bit. Okay?” He watched as Prompto nodded and he closed the door, locking him safely inside.

When Noctis entered the auto shop once more, he minded his manners and used his inside voice, this time greeting Cid first. “Hey, Cid. I’m about to hit the road. Just wanted to drop these off to Cindy.”

Cid looked up from the car he was working on and at his granddaughter’s clothes suspiciously. “Why’d Cindy give you her clothes? _You_ ain’t got no jacket, boy?”

Cindy waltzed up to the prince from her own job, shooting Cid a look. “It was for a friend, Pawpaw.” She took the clothes out of Noctis’ arms and placed them back on her body, smiling at the snug familiarity of them.

Cid merely snickered and looked back to his work. “Noct’s got a _friend_? Never thought I’d see the day.”

Cindy rolled her eyes playfully. “And what am I? Hammerhead roadkill?”

Noctis chuckled at their antics. “I’m on my way back to the Citadel. Want me to relay anything to my dad for you?”

“Yeah. Tell Reggie to come down and see us once in a while! Let him know his son has gone up imaginin’ friends and that I’m worried ‘bout his mental health.”

Noctis smirked. “ _Suuuureee_ … I’ll do that... See ya, Cindy.” He turned on his heels, exiting the building.

“See ya, Prince! Come back and see us soon! And bring that new friend of yours, too! He was awfully cute!”

Noctis resisted the heat that tried to rush to his cheeks and smiled back at her over his shoulder. “Absolutely!”

 

**…**

Prompto leaned back in his seat, feeling _so_ much better after getting water back into his body. His skin wasn’t dry anymore, his lips smooth instead of cracked, and he could now swallow without feeling like he was being stabbed. It was a good sensation, the leather of the seat cradling his head, the soft clothes against his skin, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting his eyes flutter closed momentarily. His mind wandered back to the things he had confessed to Noctis, and his cheeks flushed. There was still so much to tell, so much to talk about, but it was still too early. He had to wait until he could get a feel for his new vocal chords and learn how to work them, but knew he’d finally be able to actually talk to Noctis soon enough. When he opened his eyes, Noctis was just opening his door, sliding inside and starting the engine.

The prince looked to him questionably. “…You sleepy?” Prompto sat up straighter and shook his head. “Okay. Don’t worry, the Citadel isn’t too much further.” He watched as Noctis buckled the two of them back in before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

The remainder of the drive was incredibly short, and much quieter than it had originally been. They were only on the road for about an hour or so before they approached a large white wall, towering high above them. Men and woman in intricate, hooded uniforms and carrying weapons walked along the top of it and by the entrance, watching the car like a hawk as it crept up towards the large door of the entrance. Noctis stopped as one of them approached the window, and he rolled it down to greet the man.

“They still have you on Wall Duty, Ulric?”, Noctis teased, and the man scolded him lightly with a look. “What did you do to earn it _this_ time?”

Ulric chose to ignore the playful jab. “Off to go fishing again, Highness?”

“You know it. It’s Dad’s birthday today. Thought I’d catch his favorite.”

The man’s gaze shifted to Prompto, peering at him before quirking an eyebrow and glancing back at the prince. “You’ve been gone a lot _longer_ than usual… Anything you wanna tell me?”

Noctis played off a scoff. “Not really. Just hanging out with a friend. Grabbed some lunch.”

Prompto leaned in his seat to look at the man better, the light from outside falling along his scales, causing them to glitter. The man outside stared at him, eyes widening slightly, before he regained his professional composure once more and turned his attention back to the prince.

“Well… Best be careful… I’ve heard Cape Caem had some strange weather patterns this morning…”

“…Really?”

“…Yeah… You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, now, would you?”

Prompto settled himself back into his seat and focused his attention to the other people roaming, keeping watch along the wall.

“Do I _look_ like a weatherman?”

“Oh, please... You _barely_ even look like a prince.” They both laughed an indulgent moment before the man stepped away from the car. “Go ahead, Highness. Don’t keep the King waiting.”

“Will do. Thanks.” Noctis waved the man off and rolled up the window as the large metal doors slowly opened, revealing a large bridge leading to a sprawling city. As they drove by the barrier, Noctis glanced at Prompto. “That’s Nyx. He’s part of the Kingsglaive. They protect Insomnia and patrol the walls.”

Prompto nodded, barely listening to him over his own excitement. He looked down the bridge towards the rapidly-approaching city. His heart hammered in his chest as his eyes roamed over tall skyscrapers and buildings. The roads were covered in other cars, people walked in all directions, and everything was glowing and alight with sound, smells, and lights. It was all so new and so confusing and so wonderful.

Noctis pointed up at the tallest building, far-off in the distance and seemingly in the very center of the city. “That’s where I live. It’s the Citadel.”

Prompto swallowed before nodded excitedly.

“…I’m going to have to let my dad know what you are. It’ll be impossible to keep you hidden…” Prompto met Noctis’ eyes hesitantly and nodded. It was understandable. “Don’t worry. He’s a good man. You’ll be safe here. We’ll find a way to return you to the Astral Realm soon.”

Prompto licked his lips and looked away, hoping Noctis wouldn’t catch his frown. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay on land with Noctis for as long as he could.

 

**…**

“King Ardyn! I come baring great news!” Verstael approached the throne room as fast as he could, manila folder tightly in hand, eyeing the king triumphantly with a wolfish grin.

Ardyn didn’t move not one inch from where he sat upon his throne lazily, one leg slung over the other, head resting atop the back of his hand. He peered down at his Research Chief through wavy, red-violet wisps of hair. “…And what, pray tell, would that be, Verstael…?”

The chief grinned as he bowed low, greeting his king. “My researchers have witnessed a great atmospherical pressure along the shore of Cape Caem just moments ago; captured in pictures through one of our many satellites…” The elder man extended his arm, offering the folder to his king, which was snatched none-too-gently from his wrinkled hand. “Incredible weather changes, and a bright light that extended to the Heavens!” At the sound of that information, Ardyn sat up a little straighter in his chair. He flipped the folder open, scanning it’s contents quickly as the man continued to talk. “There isn’t but a rare few things that could cause this…”

Ardyn flipped through the pages of reports before stilling as he was met with pictures of the phenomenon. He raised his brows and spared a brief glance at Verstael. “An Astral?”

The older man grinned. “Yes.”

Ardyn’s body began to tingle, his heartrate increasing as he fingered through the pictures. Each one was more intriguing than the last. What started off as long-distance shots of the storm and the light turned into close-ups, which then turned into a picture of a singular hand sticking out from the ocean, gripping the dock. “The Hydraean?”, the King questioned, fingers gliding over the image.

Verstael shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back. “I’m afraid not. Although not The Tide Mother herself, it’s magic levels are through the roof. I have no doubt that it is a higher being, possibly created by her.”

Ardyn observed more reports; graphs and charts of the sheer amount of magic the being seemed to hold. As he flipped through more, he stopped on a picture of a man pulling the creature from the sea. “…Who is this man with it?”

“That would be Prince Noctis, of Insomnia. Regis’ child. It seems the boy happened to be there as the Astral appeared.”

Ardyn sneered at the picture of Noctis before flipping through once more. Each picture afterwards focused on only the two of them. “…Is the creature still with him?”

“Undoubtedly. They were seen driving towards Insomnia shortly after the event.”

The king’s eyes lingered over the astral, roaming over every ethereal feature as if it was a treat for his eyes only. He smiled at the chief wickedly. “…If this _is_ an Astral, as you suspect, what are we speaking of, in terms of… _power_?”

Verstael returned the look in kind. “Oh, _vast_ amounts. _Endless_ amounts! If we were to harness its abilities, the results could be _infinite_! I have no doubt in my mind that, with a little experimentation, we could control the elements, heal without the use of potions, perhaps even live forever- just as you’ve been seeking.”

“ _Wonderous_ … Thank you, Chief.” At that, Ardyn closed the folder and snapped his fingers. “Loqi!”

A man stepped forth, dressed from neck to toe in ornate silver armor, a red cape trailing heavily behind him as he approached. He bowed low, blonde hair falling gently across his face. “Yes, my King?”

“I want you to deliver a _message_ for me… _Do_ be sure that our dear Noctis receives it _personally_ …”

Loqi stood up straight, nodding. “Yes, Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Ardyn the King of Niflheim. I like him wayyy better than the original king, and he's more fun to write.. haha.  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	4. Meeting Regis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets to meet Noctis' dad!  
> And Noctis gets lectured by anyone and everyone.  
> And Prompto learns a new trick!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that in this AU, there is no crystal giving the Caelums their powers. And Ardyn isn't one of the Caelums, and he isn't immortal. But he does seek immortality, hence why he wants Prompto. There is also no magical barrier covering Insomnia, it's just the regular walls!

Noctis parked his car inside the parking deck beneath the Citadel carefully before shutting the vehicle off and unbuckling his and Prompto’s seatbelts. “Are you ready, Prompto?” The name still felt new and wonderful on his lips, and he couldn’t help but let out a small smile as he asked the question. He watched as Prompto nodded excitedly, already trying to open the door himself with fumbling hands, like a toddler. He laughed. “Hold on. I’m coming.” Wasting no further time, he exited his seat, closing his door behind him before walking around and opening Prompto’s door for him.

Prompto stepped out of the vehicle carefully, still trying not to fall over or trip on his own feet every now and again and looked around the parking deck. From the LED lighting overhead, to the oil stains along the concrete, to the other numerous pristine, shiny vehicles parked alongside Noctis’ own, everything caught his attention. The blonde took a few steps away towards the other cars, and Noctis watched as he delicately traced his fingers over the hoods of a couple of them, eyes gleaming brilliantly and face beaming down at all the chrome. Eventually, one car caught his attention far more than the others did and he darted over to it, pointing at it questioningly and glancing back at the prince.

“Oh, _that_ one?” He walked over to stand near the car as well, looking on it fondly. “She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Noctis watched as Prompto nodded in agreement, tracing his fingers over the mirror along it’s side before cupping his hands around his eyes and pressing his face into the window, trying to peer inside. “That one’s my dad’s car. The Regalia.” He sighed wistfully, remembering the many times he and his dad shared in that car, driving to and from the ocean when he was a kid.

Distantly, the memory of a woman looking back at him fondly from the front passenger seat began to flood his mind, but he shook it away fiercely. He didn’t want to remember that right now.

“She’s a real piece of work. I remember my dad and Cid working on it when I was little… Haha… They’d spend _hours_ and _hours_ fixing it up, putting in cool new parts… some purely for the purpose of it being ‘cool’…” He sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the other cars in the lot, head upturning to stare up at the bright lights above them with a small frown tugging at his lips. Of course, all of that was a long time ago. Back when his father wasn’t so weak, and his leg was still good. Back before Cid took over his family’s auto shop and hardly had any free time. Back before his mother… No. No, he wouldn’t think about that. “…Those were the good old days…”

He barely noticed as Prompto looked at him, a slight frown forming on his features, before jumping, seemingly with some grand idea, and hurriedly extending a hand to tug on the passenger door of the Regalia. Noctis bolted up and opened his mouth in warning, but it was too late one. As soon as the Astral did so, the car alarm went off, blaring it’s sirens and causing Prompto to jump back, falling to the ground and roughly landing on his butt in shock.

 ** ~~“What did I do?! Did I make her angry?! I’m sorry, Regalia! Please stop yelling! I was just trying to make Noctis smile again!”~~** , Prompto called loudly in his Astral voice, seeming to almost shake the room with its intensity, bringing his hands to his ears to try and shut out the shrill car alarm. ~~~~

He didn’t mean to make the car mad. He only wanted to go inside of it with Noctis. Maybe being in the car he seemed to love so much would make his smile come back? He had hoped as much, but alas, that plan wasn’t looking like it would work out in his favor as his ears were blasted with the most awful and scary sound he’d ever heard in his life.

Noctis cried out in pain as Prompto yelled, bringing his own hands to his ears, but unfortunately it only helped to mute the car’s noises and not the Astral’s inhuman ones sounding off loudly in his head. He watched Prompto look between him and the car with worry, eyes tearing up as he was at a loss for what to do or what was happening and why. Again, the blonde opened his mouth, his lips moving in what could resemble words, but only incoherent nonsense came out and ripped through the prince’s mind.

**~~“I didn’t mean to make her mad at me! What should I do, Noctis?! I’m sorry!”~~ **

Noctis screwed his eyes shut and fell to his knees, hitting the cement ground with a heavy thud. He felt like his head was going to explode. Like there was an invisible pressure pushing in on him, threatening to crack his skull like a walnut. That seemingly nonexistent, imaginary white noise combined with the very real siren of the Regalia was quickly becoming entirely too much for his ears and head to take. “S-Shut up! I can’t help you when you’re doing this, Prompto!”, he all but screamed out, trying desperately to talk over and rid himself of the whispers and screams that were consuming his mind.

“Oi! What’s going on over here?!” A Glaive walked into the parking deck quickly, looking around frantically before his eyes finally fell upon Noctis and Prompto from across the deck, on the ground with their ears covered as the Regalia protested. Breathing out a sigh of relief that it was only the prince and not a thief, the Glaive reached into a pocket, procuring a set of keys and clicking a button, successfully stopping the alarm, filling the lot with silence once more. “Prince Noctis, what are you doing down here?! Everyone’s been looking for you all morning!”, the man scolded, walking up to the two men with heavy steps.

Noctis lowered his hands and slowly raised to his feet, trying to ignore the way his knees ached from their impact with the cement. His fingers and legs trembled as he did so, brushing the dirt off his pants with a heavy, ragged sigh. His skin felt clammy and his nerves were fried. His ears were ringing, so he could barely make out that anyone was talking to him at all, but when he looked over, Libertus was hobbling his way. Surely, he’d be hearing a rant. ‘ _Out of one trouble and into another…._ ’, he thought.

“Relax, Libertus… I just went fishing. You know, like I _always_ do?” He couldn’t stop the sarcastic tone in his words as he said them. Sure, he was the prince, but couldn’t he just go somewhere _one_ time without everyone jumping down his throat for it? “I wanted to catch something for Dad’s birthday.” He looked over to Prompto, who was still huddled into himself on the ground, eyes large and filled with barely unshed tears, and it only made the frown on Noctis’ face deepen. The Astral was gazing up at the Regalia, still trying to figure out why the car alarm started and why it ended just as suddenly. He walked over to the blonde and offered his hand, to help lift him from the ground.

“You were supposed to return _hours_ ago! You had a full schedule planned, you know! Your advisor has been running around like a madman! like it’s _my_ fault you’re gone instead of sitting through your lessons and chewing my ears off! I swear, I thought I was going to go _insane_! Just because it’s The King’s birthday, doesn’t mean you have an excuse to-“ Libertus stopped short in his rant, body freezing and eyes squinting as he noticed the blonde that the prince was lifting from the floor. At first glance, he seemed to be just another man. But the closer Libertus had gotten, the more things he noticed about him that weren’t normal at all. “Hold up- who’s this? And why the hell is he _glowing_?  Are those… Are those _scales_?!” At this point, the squinted eyes were blown wide, mouth hanging open as the blonde turned to face him more directly, darting to hide behind the prince slightly as he looked over the Glaive with worried yet curious eyes. “Um…Noctis… Just what kind of fish were you trying to catch again…?”

Noctis ignored the Glaive during his rant, for the most part. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard it all before from other people in his life. He could practically recite the whole speech from memory without even trying, so Instead he focused his attentions on Prompto, ruffling his hair and gently wiping the wetness from the blonde’s eyes with his thumbs. “Hey…”, he whispered softly, unconsciously leaning in a little closer than was probably necessary. “don’t cry- it’s okay! That was just a car alarm. It goes off to prevent the car from being stolen. Mine has one, too. It’s pretty common. Uh… understand?” Prompto didn’t seem to understand though, continuing to look between the prince and his father’s car with a trembling lip and furrowed brows, shifting uneasily on his feet until Libertus was practically next to them, grabbing his attention.

“Oi, Prince Noctis, I’m _talking_ to you over here!” Libertus grunted before stepping closer still, an accusatory finger already being pointed at the prince as he prepared to continue his lecture.

The prince rolled his eyes, turning away from Prompto to regard the Glaive with a shrug. It seemed he wasn’t going to give up any time soon, unfortunately. “Chill out. He’s just a friend, Libertus.”

The older man scoffed, eyeing them up and down. “Forgive me for saying this prince Noctis, but since when do you have _friends_? You barely speak a word to anyone!”

Noctis flushed in a mixture of irritation and humiliation. Why was everyone picking on him about not having friends today? “Hey- I have friends!”, he was quick to retort, but it fell on deaf ears as the older man waved away the suggestion dismissively with a gloved hand.

“Quit trying to change the subject. Who’s the kid?”

Noctis rolled his eyes. If the man wanted to know so badly, then fine. It wasn’t like the whole castle wouldn’t know about it soon enough. “His name’s Prompto. I pulled him out of the water at Cape Caem. He’s an Astral.” Noctis offered up the answer nonchalantly, a half-shrug to match, as if he was discussing something as casual as the weather.

“A-an… _Astral_?!” Libertus balked, walking a small half-circle around the blonde, eyeing him up and down in even more disbelief than he previously had upon his arrival. “Y-you’re telling me that _he’s_ the one who caused that storm earlier today?! That freak storm was all over the news!”

“Yup. We were actually on my way to meet my dad. It seems like Prompto doesn’t have a way to go back to that Astral realm, so we’re kinda at a loss for what to do… Figured dad could help. I at _least_ thought he could stay here with us. After all, it would be rude to leave a holy creature out on the _streets_ , right?” Noctis moved to the trunk of his car as he spoke, eager to hurry and end the conversation so he could het to his father already. He pulled the cooler of fish from his trunk and practically threw it in Libertus’ surprised hands, the Glaive fumbling to catch it so suddenly without dropping it. “Be a pal and bring that to the kitchens while I do that? Tell the head chef to use it in Dad’s birthday dinner. It’s his favorite.” The prince merely smirked at the mixed look of awe-struckness and confusion on the older man’s face as Libertus looked between the cooler and Prompto. Noctis grasped the Astral’s hand gently before tugging him away. “Come on, Prompto. Time to meet Dad.”

Libertus locked eyes with the Astral briefly as they began walking away, staring into gorgeous blue-violet irises. “H-hey! Wait!”, he called, turning around to look at their receding backs. “Don’t think that I’m finished getting onto you, Prince Noctis! This isn’t over!”

“Yeah, yeah…”, Noctis muttered, waving flippantly over his head at the man as he continued to pull the blonde along, out of the parking deck and into an empty elevator. The heavy metal doors closed softly, and he let out a long breath, sagging against the wall and relaxing. “Geez… What a pain… You alright?”

Prompto was looking around his new surroundings, staring at the many buttons along the wall next to the door, before looking at Noctis and offering a small, hesitant nod. He seemed to be a lot calmer than before, thankfully, but it was painfully obvious that the man still thought that he had done something wrong. “Don’t worry. It was an accident. You didn’t know, and, well, no harm done, right?”

He watched as Prompto frowned, pointing a finger towards Noctis’ ear before using his own scaled hands to clasp over his own in a reenactment of how Noctis had been in pain, clasping his head earlier. “Oh, yeah… My ears…”, the prince muttered, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Well, it’s more like your voice is coming from _inside_ my head more than my actual ears… I mean, I can still hear it _outside_ of my head, too. Which is _also_ weird. But…” He struggled to find something reassuring to say to the Astral so that he wouldn’t feel so bad for breaking the one basic rule they had between each other so far but fell short as he realized nothing he was saying seemed to make Prompto feel any better. “…Yeah. They’re fine. Don’t worry about them. I promise.”

Noctis offered Prompto a warm smile and pressed one of the floor buttons, setting their destination for the floor that contained the Throne Room, and Prompto jumped slightly, clinging more closely to him as gravity shifted and the elevator began to rise.

The prince felt a light tapping on his shoulder, and when he looked at the Astral, he was looking up at him shyly, shuffling his weight of his feet. “Yeah?” The blonde broke eye contact, looking at the ground with a light blush as Prompto’s hand lightly grazed against his own for a moment, hesitantly, before slotting his fingers between Noctis’ and grasping lightly. Prompto’s hand felt cold in his own, the fingers trembling, and Noctis gripped back a little tighter than probably necessary when he felt the blonde’s head begin to rest comfortably on his shoulder. He blushed deeply at this, heart fluttering in his chest at the action. Even though he knew it was probably because the Astral didn’t know what an elevator was and was possibly scared of it much like the car situation, he couldn’t push back the intimate feeling it gave him, making him feel oddly giddy and excited.

After a brief silence while he tried to gather his thoughts, he finally had the mind to say something to sooth him. “I-it’s alright. It’s just an elevator. They take you up and down to get to destinations quickly… Understand?” He watched as Prompto raised his head from where it was resting atop his shoulder, large eyes blinking up at him. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers along the scales on his cheekbone, but quickly bit back the urge by physically biting down on his lip, stopping himself. Prompto nodded, answering his question, but continued to stare into his eyes as the elevator ascended, each second ticking by painfully slow. The blonde clung to his arm tightly with his other hand, all but wrapping his arm around Noctis’ own. “Okay… Good.” Noctis forced his eyes away from the Astral’s to instead look and watch the digital numbers on the wall, keeping track with what floor they were on. For some reason he felt like if he didn’t stop staring he’d end up doing something ridiculous. “…Almost there.”

After another minute or so, gravity shifted once more, and Prompto let out a little whine in protest to it before the doors slid open with a soft whirring noise. Noctis chuckled. “It’s over, don’t worry. It was just the elevator stopping. Feels weird, right?” Prompto’s ears perked as he heard Noctis laugh, light and genuine, and it caused a smile to spread across his face, all prior fears and worries melting away. Noctis felt warmth bloom in his chest at the sight. If he knew all he had to do to make the man feel better was laugh, then he would have tried doing it before. But, well, it wasn’t exactly like their communication right now was the best. So, he’d take what he could get. At least he was looking better now. “I never get used to how it feels either.”, he confided. The prince leaned in closer to Prompto’s ear as he said so, making it feel like a secret just the two of them shared, and the way the blonde blushed and shifted his hand within Noctis’ own, gripping it tighter, made his stomach do a little flip-flop. He cleared his throat, straightening up. “The throne room is just down this hall. Let’s go.”

They walked down the hall swiftly, Noctis pointedly ignoring the strange looks he received from the Citadel workers and other Glaives along the hall. Their hands were still together, and that should probably have been a little odd, but honestly Noctis didn’t really care. He liked the feeling, and he didn’t want to lose the man or get separated from him, having him get ambushed by curious council members or uptight Glaives. Prompto, on the other hand, was barely paying attention to Noctis anymore, turning his head in every direction, looking at each person as they passed and offering them curious glances at their clothes or little smiles and shy waves as their eyes lingered on him. He attracted a lot of attention no matter what, that was for sure, and once they made it to the large double-doors of the Throne Room Noctis wasn’t surprised when they were stopped by two larger Glaives guarding it.

The one on the left raised a hand stiffly, holding Noctis from entering with a large palm against the prince’s chest. “Hold up, Prince Noctis. Where’ve _you_ been? The Glaive have been looking all over for you since this morning.”

Noctis groaned, throwing his head back a bit. “Not _this_ again…”

The other Glaive smirked, taking amusement from the younger man’s frustrations. “Yes. This again. And don’t think you can sweet talk your way out of this one, Prince. Edymion has been running all over the Citadel and probably half of Insomnia looking for you. Says you were supposed to meet him in the library for your lessons hours ago. Mind letting us know why you missed it… _again_?”

Noctis groaned once more in retaliation, louder this time, not caring how bratty he seemed. He was twenty, for Astral’s sake! Why did he still need to take lessons, anyways? All they did was make him sleepy, and Endymion’s voice was so monotone and boring. He’d much rather do just about anything else than sit through another one of his dreary historical lectures.

The Glaive on the let  crossed his arms over his chest. “This is the third time this week you’ve ‘missed’ them, if I’m correct, Prince Noctis… I know I’m not your father, nor am I your advisor, but-“ As they obviously would, before the two men got farther along in their ranting of the prince, their eyes cut to Prompto and they froze up, words dying in their throats, looking him over in amazement.

Noctis smirked and took the opportunity as it came, same as he had to Libertus. “Well, it’s been _real_ fun chatting with you boys, honestly, but I _really_ outta go. Astral stuff to attend to. See ya!” Faster than the guards could protest, Noctis was pulling Prompto gently by the hand once more and shoving through the large doors and into the Throne Room, leaving them stuttering and babbling at one another in his wake.

 

**…**

Prompto allowed himself to be led through the large doors, and when he gazed upon its interior, his eyes widened, and his mouth hanging open, almost forgetting to walk or hold onto Noctis as they made their way through.

The room was tall, impossibly tall, with high windows, letting in the natural light to shine down upon the throne. The ceiling domed to a point above them, and Prompto was pleasantly surprised to see all of the Astrals carved into the marble, creating a lovely picture. The gold accents along the large throne glittered and shined splendidly as King Regis sat upon it, looking at them with curious eyes. A large staircase led to the throne, splitting at on point in the middle to branch off to either side of Regis, various council members sitting at long tables behind slim railings. The floor was so shiny, Prompto could see everything reflecting back up at him in an upside-down mirror image. It was lovely, truly lovely.

At the very base of the stairs, Noctis stopped, letting go of the Astral’s hand to bow low to his father, rising with a bright smile afterwards. “Hey, Dad.”

Prompto’s eyes stayed on King Regis as they talked, and he smiled. He was older now. Greyer in the hair, light wrinkles settling in the creases of his eyes. But there was no mistaking the man Prompto used to see with a much younger Noctis, sitting along the dock and fishing with his son. His face was thinner than now than Prompto remembered. His skin paler. He looked tired and weary, but as soon as he saw his son his entire face seemed to light up, and instantly he seemed a good ten years younger.

Regis tried to keep his face from cracking into a smile as he looked down towards his son. “Noctis. Good to see you, Son. How did your lessons go today?”

Noctis was quick to lie, not quite in the mood to have to explain himself after doing it twice already. Better to just go with the lie and hope his father wouldn’t already know he skipped. “It went great! I’m learning a lot. Endymion is a wonderful tutor.” The way the council broke out in hushed murmurs and upset shakes of their heads completely ratted the prince out, but Regis didn’t comment on it any further, thankfully. The king’s eyes rested now on Prompto, and the Astral couldn’t help but stand a little straighter under the scrutiny. “And who is this? A friend, perhaps?”

 Prompto watched as Noctis stepped off to the side, leaving him more open to everyone’s line of sight. He looked to the Astral and gave him a small, reassuring smile before regarding everyone in the room. “This is Prompto. I know this is going to sound crazy, but, you know that freak storm at Cape Caem that the news is talking about? The one with the incredible light?” Noctis waited as the council and his father exchanged wary glances before continuing. “Well, Prompto caused it. I was there! It happened when he left the Astral Realm and entered ours. He’s… he’s a real-life Astral, guys!”

Prompto jumped a little when everyone started talking at once. Some of the council members were leaning over their tables, trying to peer down at him through their glasses. Others were trying to talk over each other, arguing about the story. A few were even directing all their attention just to the king, soundly telling him that the story was a lie and it was just Noctis’ excuse to miss his lessons. Regis, though. Regis just kept staring at him through calculating eyes. After a long moment, he raised his hand, wordlessly commanding silence from the room.

Noctis was quick to defend Prompto. “Dad, listen, I know how crazy it sounds. I thought it was crazy, too! But he’s real and he’s here, and he can’t go home. He’s stuck here, and we have to help him!”

Prompto felt a pang of guilt at that. Perhaps he shouldn’t have lied when he said he didn’t know how to return.

“Well, _Prompto_ …” Regis began, stroking his beard in thought. “…Do you have anything to say about all this?”

Prompto licked his lips before taking a step closer to them all, his mouth opening to speak. He noticed Noctis flinching out of reflex from the corner of his eye, moving reflexively to stop him, and it made his heart sink. “Dad, I don’t think that’s such a good idea, he-“

He didn’t want to hurt Noctis anymore. He had to get around this.

Closing his mouth, he swallowed thickly a few times before opening his mouth once more. He needed to try. “ _H… Hellllll….oo_.” The words felt strange and foreign to him, yet he knew them all the same, without even having to think about them; much like how he knew how to read. His voice was raspy and dry from the lack of using it up until now, and he inwardly winced at the sound of it through his own ears. Compared to his astral voice, his human one was weak and small; quiet. He wondered if the room could even hear it at all, but there was no way he could be louder right now. His throat hurt from the effort, still possible far too early for his vocal chords to be working like this, and it felt like he was swallowing needles afterwards.

Noctis’ eyes widened when all he heard was a regular voice, body already having been braced for the inevitable, but he lowered his hands from his ears quickly and stepped towards Prompto immediately. “P-Prompto! You’re _talking_!” There was surprise and wonder in his tone, deep blue eyes looking over him proudly.

Prompto flushed and looked to the ground with a small whine. Sure, he talked. But he could barely get out a “Hello!” without it sounding weak and not quite right, like a toddler learning how to talk for the first time. Not to mention, a simple greeting wouldn’t suffice as any form of explanation or proof. He’d have to try harder. Knew he _had_ to try harder.

“Prince Noctis, stop this ridiculous lie. Spare the king your jokes.”, one of the council members called out from his chair, and Noctis glared up at the man. Prompto couldn’t help but give the man an unamused look as well. Who was _he_ to call Noctis a liar?

“It’s _not_ a joke! He’s an Astral!”

Regis stood up slowly, grasping his cane in his hand. The council began to murmur disparagements once more.

“Please, Your Highness, you don’t have to play his games. It’s just another one of his excuses!”, another council member called out, and Noctis turned to glare at that one as well.

“Silence... I want a better look, and these old eyes aren’t as good as they used to be.” Prompto and the rest of the room watched as Regis descended the stairs slowly and carefully. The blonde frowned as every step seemed to be a little painful for the man as he winced softly. When he was finally at the bottom, Noctis met him there instantly, lending a helping arm. “Thank you, my son…” The king walked towards Prompto with Noctis’ help, eyeing him up and down curiously.

“I swear, I’m not lying, Dad. I pulled him out of the ocean and that storm almost blew me off the dock! I mean, _look_ at him!” Regis stepped around Prompto a bit, looking him over thoroughly. He took note of how he seemed to glow, scales shining when the light from the high windows caught them just right. When he reached out to touch some, Prompto didn’t flinch or seem offended. He even extended an arm, allowing the king to trail his fingers over his cold, pale skin. “T-this is actually the first time I’ve heard him talk. Up until now, his voice has been this- I don’t even know how to _describe_ it- this _sound_. Like every sound in the world, every voice talking, all at once! And he healed a cut I had on my forehead earlier.”

“How did you get a cut on your forehead?” Regis asked, a mild scold in his tone, though his eyes were still roaming over Prompto.

Noctis let out an exasperated sigh. “I’ll tell you _later_ , just- I’m not lying just to get out of my lessons again, Dad, I promise!” Regis nodded, removing his hand from Prompto’s scales to rest at his side.

“Well, let’s hear this voice.”

Prompto flinched, flicking his gaze towards Noctis with worried eyes. “A-are you sure, Dad? It hurts… It’s a lot to take in…”

Regis looked straight at Prompto, head held high and body growing tense to brace himself. “I’m quite sure. I want to hear it for myself, if it is indeed true.”

Noctis nodded hesitantly, locking eyes with Prompto for a moment. “Okay… Um. Cover your ears. It’s not going to help much, but it’s _something_.” Regis nodded and did as he was told, giving his cane to his son to hold for a moment.

Prompto looked to Noctis once more, just to be sure, and the prince nodded his approval. With only a little more hesitation, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak as softly as possible, hoping it wouldn’t hurt them so much. **~~“Hello, King. What Noctis said is true. I am an Astral. I apologize for causing such a stir.”~~** He bowed politely as best he could before straightening back up.

Much to Prompto’s relief, Noctis and Regis didn’t scream, only letting out mild grunts of pain and clenching their teeth. The council, on the other hand, were alight with wails and cries, covering their ears with their hands and begging forgiveness for their words of doubt. It was quite the sight afterwards. One that Prompto couldn’t help but to feel bad for, while Noctis just looked at them with bold triumph written all over his face.

The king relaxed after Prompto stopped speaking, ignoring the cries and shouts of the men and women behind him. “Well. It seems Noctis is telling the truth.” He smiled, taking Prompto’s cold hand in his own. “We welcome you to the Citadel, Prompto. I hope we have not done anything to anger or offend you?” Prompto smiled a shy smile and shook his head. “That’s good. I do not know why you are here, but please, do stay as long as you like. I’m sure we’ll figure out how to get you back home in no time.”

The Astral swallowed, trying his best to ignore how raw his throat fell. “ _Th…thaaaaank… you_.” The painful stabbing feeling still persisted, but he did his best to ignore it. This was for Noctis’ sake. It would be worth it.

Regis patted Prompto’s hand a few times before letting it go, grasping at his own cane once more.

Noctis’ face lit up. First at Prompto, then at his father. “Thanks, Dad!” He hugged the man tightly. “I’m sorry for missing my lessons… I was catching you something for your birthday. The chef is going to cook it up for you for dinner tonight.”

“Thank you, son. How thoughtful.” He smiled over to Prompto. “Will you be dining with us tonight, Prompto?”

The blonde shook his head. He didn’t have a need for food, just the thirst for water, and he didn’t want to intrude on what felt like a very special and important event between Noctis and the King.

Noctis was quick to interject, though. “Of course, he’ll be there.” Prompto looked at him in surprise, but then Noctis was giving him a little smile and a wink, and he was instantly unnaturally warm inside, heart drumming in his chest.

“Regis nodded. “Very well. I look forward to eating alongside you, Prompto.” The king looked over the Astral once more before snapping his fingers, an idea shining brightly. “I’ll see to it that the royal tailor has something more appropriate for you to wear tonight. You’re an Astral, not one of us regular folk. You shouldn’t be dressed in this- this… woman’s clothes…?” Regis’ gaze caught Noctis’ and his son looked to the ground, his cheeks heating slightly.

“It’s… _a long story_?”

“Noctis Lucius Caelum!” A loud voice boomed, the large doors to the Throne Room bursting open, making Prompto turn around quickly with large eyes. “ _There_ you are!” A tall man stalked towards them, hands closed into fists at his sides and an angry scowl on his face. The man looked disheveled, clothes wrinkled and normally dark, slicked-back hair falling out of place. His tie was crooked and his dress shirt halfway untucked. When Noctis saw the man he groaned loudly, rolling his eyes. Prompto watched as Regis did much the same, only much more quietly, causing the blonde to smile inwardly. Like father, like son.

“Hey, Endymion…”, the prince greeted dryly, turning to face him.

Endymion stopped right in front of them all, huffing out in loud breaths, tired from probably scouring half the Citadel and Insomnia to locate the missing prince. “Do not ‘ _hey Endymion_ ’ me! Do you have _any_ idea how long I’ve-“

“Endymion.” Regis cut in abruptly, silencing him easily with a soft, commanding tone. “Noctis is excused from all of today’s lessons. It’s my birthday, after all.” He winked at his son, gaining an incredulously frustrated squeak from the tutor. “He will continue them tomorrow morning, rest assured. We have a special guest here at the castle today, so consider the rest of the day free for you.”

Endymion balked at his king before reeling in his improper reactions and straightening up, slicking his hair back and straightening his tie. “O-of course, Your Highness… Thank you.” He still shot Noctis a look that clearly stated ‘ _This isn’t over!_ ’ before bowing curtly at his king. “Tomorrow then, Prince Noctis…” He made his leave begrudgingly, not so much as sparing the Astral a glance, but Prompto didn’t mind.

Regis sighed wearily when it was just the three of them once more. “Go, Son. Look through the Cosmogony with dear Prompto. Perhaps a solution is written there?”

Noctis smiled. “Good idea.” He took Prompto’s hand again, causing the blonde to flush in surprise, butterflies forming in his stomach. “The book is in my room. Follow me.” And with that, they were leaving the Throne Room, Prompto offering the king a small wave of farewell that was gladly returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it took to come out with this chapter. Life has been getting in the way a lot this week... I hope everyone has a happy Easter, if you celebrate it! If not, then happy Regular Sunday! haha.  
> Thank you all for keeping up with this story so far!  
> Tell me what you think, if you'd like!  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	5. Fitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets measured for his new outfit and discovers his hatred for soap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeelllll yeaaahhhh!!  
> Back again with a new chapter!!  
> Enjoy!!

“Well, here’s my room.”, Noctis offered with a small smirk and flourish of his outstretched hands that was probably a tad too overdramatic if he was showing the space to anyone else. It hardly mattered, though. He watched with amusement dancing in his deep blue eyes as Prompto gawked and looked around the large space eyes dancing all over the room, indecisive on what to give attention to. Noctis merely smirked and took a seat at the edge of his bed, watching the Astral become familiar with his surroundings.

Prompto’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open as his eyes trailed over the room. It was rather large, for some place just to sleep. Back in the ocean, all Prompto needed was a small alcove to lay in, perhaps even a shallow trench, and he’d burrow under the sand and drift off easily. Humans needed far more space and far more _things_ , it seemed. He walked slowly, glancing at things as he crossed the floor on quiet feet, and smiled when his eyes met the large windows on the far wall of the bedroom, brightening the space up with an abundance of natural light. But what really caught his attention was the view it gave them, allowing the entirety of Insomnia to be seen in all it’s vibrant and bustling glory. Prompto practically jogged over to it, pressing his hands along the glass and taking in the scenery. His large eyes glittered, reflecting the neon and fluorescents of the city.

“You like the view?”, Noctis asked, laying down and getting comfortable on his bed.

Prompto nodded vigorously. “It’ssss like… c-cooooralll… the… reeeeef…” He tripped over and slurred his words, the feeling of them not quite right in his own throat, but he could hardly care, even as his throat began feeling raw with the effort. He wanted to talk to Noctis. Wanted to communicate without hurting the man.  Wanted to get better. “Only…. Greyyy. L-lotsssss of… grey.” The tall and otherwise strange-shaped buildings that covered the city made all the people and cars below look like little fish, swimming through his corals back in the ocean. Even though it lacked the vibrant hues of the actual ocean floor, it made the Astral smile fondly.

Noctis let out a chuckle at the adorable terminology the blonde used. He had never thought of that before. It was true, he supposed. “Yeah?” Taking his eyes off of Prompto for a moment, he reached over to his bedside table and picked up his gaming controller, pressing a button in the middle and bringing the little electronic to life. “Insomnia isn’t too colorful… We tend to stick with a very monochrome color scheme of blacks and greys… haha. But we’re very industrial. Other than Niflheim, we’re the most technologically advanced. So, there’s no shortage of things to do here.” He picked up the remote to his large TV next, powering on the screen.

Prompto’s ears perked up and twitched at the sound of a video game being started, his head snapping over to the large window on the wall that seemed to produce its own images instead of a view. Brows furrowing in confusion, he walked around to stand along the back of the black leather couch Noctis had in front of the flat screen. Instead of sitting in the couch, the Astral leaned forward, bracing his weight on his hands along the back. He quirked his head when he saw a blonde man with pointy ears and a greet hat begin running around and smashing vases with a sword. Who was that man? Why was he breaking things?

Noctis started up the RPG but laughed as the man’s form came between himself and the tv, blocking his view. “Hey, you’re in the way, Prompto!”, he teased, squirming in his place on the bed to try and look at the screen from around the blonde.

Prompto swiftly moved out of the way, looking between Noctis and the colorful window. He pointed at the strange thing with a cold finger. “Wwwwwwwhat’s… thiss?”

Finally able to see, Noctis settled down once more. “That? It’s a television. It lets me play games and watch movies and shows and stuff. It’s…” He looked at Prompto’s continued look of confusion and sighed softly. “..Never mind. I don’t think you’ll get it.”

Prompto walked closer to the prince’s bed, stopping just at the edge. He stared curiously at the object in Noctis’ hands. Every time he pressed a button, the man in the television seemed to do something. Why? He didn’t hesitate in lifting himself onto the plush blankets and making a slow crawl towards the prince until he was hovering just over him, blue-violet eyes staring that the game controller and watching Noctis’ pale hands press button after button.

Noctis only gave the blonde a quick sidelong glance as he crawled towards him and tried not to allow his cheeks to heat up when he was suddenly practically on top of him. “…You like it?”, he asked as he noticed where Prompto was looking. Just as he’d suspected, the blonde nodded. “Want to try?” He handed Prompto the controller and watched the Astral fumble it in his hands before carefully holding on to it, mimicking how Noctis’ hands had rested on it earlier. “Here.” He sat up, pointing at the buttons. “This one makes him hit things with his sword, this one makes him walk, this one lets him talk to the other people in the village.” Prompto attempted to play the game for a few minutes, but ultimately gave up, whining when everything was becoming far too confusing and all the knowledge about which button did what was blurring together. With a little aggravated huff, he shoved the controller back at Noctis and hopped off the bed, looking for other things to mess with.

He walked up to a large bookshelf that aligned a wall, lots of colorful, rectangular objects lining the shelves. Prompto smiled and dragged his fingers along the spines of the books. They smelled nice. He picked one at random, pulling it from the shelf and running his fingers along the color before opening it. He frowned. The inside was a let-down. Nothing but pages and pages of white with blocky, black words filling them. He closed the book, placing it back on the shelf.

Noctis paused the game, suddenly remembering what his father had requested of him. “Oh, yeah. The Cosmogony…” He sat up, sliding off the bed and padding over next to the blonde. “Here. It’s this one.” He reached to the very top shelf, pulling down a deep blue book, covered in stars. The stars immediately caught Prompto’s gaze, drawing him in. “Come on, I’ll show it to you. Maybe you can find a way to return home in here?”

Prompto hesitated, but nodded, following Noctis obediently to the black couch and sitting next to the man. He watched Noctis open the book and immediately his eyes were gifted with page-to-page copies of age-old paintings. He liked this book. There was a chapter for each of the Gods, it seemed. Each chapter had pictures pf paintings made in that God’s image, along with pages of descriptions and lore.  He was impressed, really. Most of the pictures were fairly accurate, with only a few minor details wrong.

Noctis smiled as Prompto tentatively reached out, taking the book out of the prince’s lap and into his own. Their fingers brushed as the exchange was made, and he flushed lightly at the contact. He watched Prompto more than he did the book’s pages, having already read over its contents since a young age. Everyone knew about this book. It helps the people of Eos learn about the Gods and decide for themselves which ones they’d like to worship and pray to. Noctis had already learned from a young age which one he liked best. He’d pray to them all, but none of them half as much as he prayed to The Hydraean, ruler of the seas. He watched as Prompto flipped through the thick pages, staring intently at the pictures with a small smile. When he reached the chapter on The Hydraean, the Astral stopped to trace over her image with his fingers, the smile tipping into a small frown.

“Do you… recognize them? Do they really look like this…?”, the prince hesitated to ask, but his curiosity on how much of this knowledge was truly accurate was getting the better of him.

Prompto looked to him and nodded, smiling a small smile. “V-verry… Almmmmmosssst…. P-p-perfeccct.”, the blonde replied quietly.

Noctis returned the smile before glancing back down at the gorgeously painted image of the Tide Mother. In this particular painting she was raised halfway out of the ocean, her silver-blue scales shining immaculately under the overcast cloudy sky. Her fins along her sides stretched out wide, covering the space around her like glorious wings, becoming more translucent as they tapered off at the ends. Horns protruded from her skull behind her, and her mouth was long, pointy, and jagged with rows upon rows of sharp teeth. Her mouth opened in what was sure to be a furious roar. Most tales and lore of the Leviathan told of her harsh and cruel nature, often not caring much for lives out at sea. She’d send waves to wipe out ships with ease, the sailors forever being lost to the darkness at the bottom of the salty waters.

“She’s beautiful.”, Noctis commented, and smiled as Prompto nodded in agreeeance. “Is it true that she can swim in the sky as well as the sea?” Once again Prompto nodded. “That’s so cool…” He bit his lip, his smile wavering. “Do you… miss her?”

Prompto thought about it as he turned the page and looked at another picture, this one picturing her resting along the bottom of the ocean, large schools of fish swimming around her. “I t-think… ssssshe… will missss m-me… more…”, he answered truthfully. It was a miracle that the Goddess hadn’t already sensed his presence was missing. It was only a matter of time. Giving most of the jobs to the Lesser Astrals, the Gods often rested, choosing to only check in every hundred of years or so, unless there was a large disturbance that jostled them and stole their attention. But when she did wake up, and she would, there would be no misunderstanding her rage, her sorrow, at the loss of her missing helper. She’d find a way to get him back at all cost.

With any luck, she’d keep sleeping. After all, Prompto wouldn’t be gone for long. He just wanted a few days with Noctis. Just a small, insignificant window of time to take back with him and cherish. Then he’d leave, and there would be no harm done. He’d make up something to tell Noctis later. For now, he wanted this time. He needed this time. He wanted to do as much as possible here on land, with him.

Noctis frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that… I promise. We’ll find you a way back soon… Does the book not give any hints at _all_?”

Prompto frowned and flipped through the chapter slowly, pretending to read the words printed neatly along the crisp pages. The solution was simple. All he’d have to do is jump back into the sea. Pass that barrier that separated land and water, and he’d be back. The storm would rise, the light would encompass all, and then he’d be as he once was. Until then, he’d just have to avoid going back to the ocean at all cost. “Sssssorry…” It was all he could say.

Noctis nodded. “I see… Well… Are _you_ in here?” Prompto couldn’t help the smile that upturned his lips at the question as Noctis began flipping through the Cosmogony’s pages, hoping to find anything that resembled the blonde. He shook his head, though, finding the prince’s disappointed frown absolutely adorable. Noctis sighed loudly. “Oh… Well then, um… are there _others_? More of you, I mean. Um. What _are_ you, exactly?”

Prompto closed the book and set it on the small coffee table in front of the couch before lifting his legs to rest on the cushions beneath him, his body twisting to face Noctis. He swallowed, trying to moisten and prepare his throat for more painful words. “Lesser… Assstral… Thhhhere are… f-five off us.”

Noctis turned to face him as well, leaning his side comfortably along the back of the couch. He quirked his head to the side. “A Lesser Astral…? I’ve never heard of them… What do they do?”

Prompto swallowed again. He had to try and stick to small sentences, but this one unfortunately required much longer of an explanation. It would require effort that the blonde simply didn’t have. He’d have to stick with the shortest explanation for now. “Everythinggg.”

Noctis furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to respond, but a knock on his bedroom door interrupted another question from falling out. Prompto jumped in his seat a bit, not expecting the sudden noise, but Noctis merely smirked and called out, “Who is it?”

“Crowe. I’ve come to get our guest’s measurements so that Merriweather can sew him something to wear for dinner.”

Noctis hummed a quick response, moving to place the Cosmogony back on the shelf where it came. “Come on in, then.”

Crowe opened the door with one hand, the other clasping a clipboard and roll of measuring tape to her chest. She kicked it closed behind her, giving her prince a teasing smirk as she moved to walk towards him. “Heard you got your ass chewed out today. Multiple times, even. I bet _that_ was fun.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, turning to face her with his arms resting over his chest. “Says the person who has to run errands for the Royal Tailor because she mouthed off to one of her superiors…”, he quipped back, returning her smirk with one of his own. He liked Crowe just as much as he liked Nyx. Both of them had a quick sense of humor and a sharp tongue. They weren’t afraid to speak their minds and it often landed them into trouble, much like the prince himself.

The brunette woman shook her head, raising a finger to wave back and forth between them as a light pout graced her tanned features. “Hey! The guy deserved it! He was being an utter, sexist ass and I wasn’t going to suffer it for another minute. To hell with ranking!” She placed her equipment on the coffee table before straightening up and placing her hands on her slim waist. “Now. Where’s this Astral I’ve heard so much about?”

Prompto raised his hand, waving at her softly. “Hhhhhhere.” The words were little more than a whisper, but they caught the Glaive’s attention well enough. He watched as she looked to him steadily, only giving off her surprise with a raise of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Surprisingly, she was the only one to even remotely keep her composure at noticing the otherworldly attributes along his skin and along his very aura.

Crowe whistled, turning to face the Astral she was searching for. How had she not noticed him sitting right there next to where she was standing? “You’re a lovely one. Those scales are gorgeous. Mind if I take a picture for the Tailor? She’ll want to draw inspiration from you.” Prompto looked to Noctis, face slightly worried and confused, but the prince smiled and nodded towards him, letting the blonde know that everything was okay. With the prince’s approval, Prompto smiled and nodded. “Sweet.” The Glaive took the slim phone from her pocket and stepped properly in front of the magical creature, holding it up closely towards him, capturing him from the waist up with a soft click. Afterwards, she placed it back into her back pocket and straightened back up. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Prompto blushed and smiled, looking away bashfully. He couldn’t help but fiddle with his own hands in his lap as the woman continued to stare down at him, watching the way his scales changed color under the sunlight of the windows.

Noctis blushed as well, having much the same thought, only he turned to face the bookshelf once more so that Crowe wouldn’t see. He pretended to look over the titles on the spines. He _was_ gorgeous. Maybe he was weird for thinking so, but the fact was obvious. He wondered if every Astral was as pretty as Prompto.

“Okay, Squirt. Stand up. We’re going to take your measurements now.” Crowe picked up her measuring tape, letting the roll unwind and fall from her fingers to the floor. Prompto quirked his head at the term “Squirt”, but otherwise followed her instructions. What was a Squirt? Was it yummy?

Noctis rolled his eyes before making his way to sit on the couch in Prompto’s place. “He has a _name_ , Crowe... It’s ‘Prompto’. You probably shouldn’t talk down to an Astral like that…”

Crowe just snorted out a snicker, running the length of her measuring tape down one of the blonde’s arms, from his shoulder to his wrist and scribbling down the numbers. “Well, the way I see it, if this guy really wanted to hurt us, he’d have already done so. The fact that he’s here and going to _dinner_ of all things is testament to that.” She smiled down at Prompto with a wink. “Isn’t that right, Squirt?”

Prompto still didn’t quite understand the name, but her smile looked absolutely stunning on her and he couldn’t help but nod back, helplessly lost in her straightforward personality. He briefly wondered if all women on Eos were as beautiful and fun as the two he had already met were.

Crowe wiped her wispy bangs behind her ears before holding the tape up to the boy from his neck to his hip. She scrunched her nose, noticing how baggy the tank top on him seemed to be in the breast area. “Ughhh… Prince Noctis? Any particular reason he’s wearing _girl’s_ clothing?”

Noctis couldn’t possibly hide the blush that time. Partly from embarrassment. “They’re not _mine_! I’m not some _\- pervert_ \- okay?! They’re Cindy’s. She let Prompto borrow them so I could take him out in public. The guy was _naked_ when I found him, Crowe. I can’t just walk around with a naked guy!” That was his defense and he was sticking to it. Now, if she could see the milky pink panties with the little bow in the front that the Astral was wearing underneath his cargo pants, that would have been another conversation entirely. He wouldn’t get out of that one without a very stern talking to.

Noctis blushed harder at the sound of Crowe’s laughter as she wrapped the tape around Prompto’s waistline. “It’s cool. I’m not judging. We all have our kinks.”

He groaned loudly, falling to lay along the length of the couch. “Whatever…” Why couldn’t people just leave him alone today?

It only took a few more minutes to finish taking the blonde’s measurements. When she was done, she took a few more pictures of Prompto’s scales. “Any preference on clothing style?” Prompto furrowed his brows in confusion, shaking his head. She laughed. “Thought not. Well. Whatever the Royal Tailor makes for you, I’ll be sure to tell her to show off your gorgeous skin somehow. You shouldn’t need to hide all those scales. They’re part of you. Be proud of them.” Prompto smiled as she mock-punched his shoulder before turning around and making for the door. “Yee ya, Prince. Stay out of trouble now, will you? None of us needs Endymion up our asses, got it?”

Noctis merely grunted in response, choosing not to get up. His spot on the couch was simply too comfortable. The perfect spot to drift off. Just for a few minutes.

“Wwwwwwhen w-will… it… beeeeee donnnne…?” The Astral asked shyly, voice barely audible, fiddling with the end of his shirt. Was what he was wearing now really that bad…?

Crowe stopped in the middle of opening Noctis’ door to turn around and smirk at him. “Don’t worry, Squirt. Merriweather can make _miracles_ happen. Shouldn’t take too long at all… I’m sure I’ll be back well before the dinner starts with the finished product.” And with one final wave, she excused herself.

Prompto winced after finishing that last sentence. His throat was beginning to hurt immensely, even when he wasn’t talking anymore, and his skin was beginning to feel dry and rough once more. The feeling made his scales want to bristle. Quietly, he padded over to where Noctis rested on the couch, eyes closed and with an arm slung over his face.

Noctis felt an insistent tug on his sleeve and raised his arm, cracking an eye open. “…What is it?” He watched sleepily as Prompto frowned and pointed at his throat. “Oh… you’re thirsty again?” The Astral nodded. Noctis thought for a moment. “…Do you need to drink it? Or can it just be on your skin?”

Prompto whined. He didn’t want to have to use his human voice. So instead, he just nodded. The blonde was pretty sure any form would due, so long as he got it soon. He was uncomfortable, and it was a terrible feeling.

Noctis frowned and sat up instantly. “Okay. I’m sorry… I know you must be feeling bad… Was it all the talking?” Prompto nodded, solemnly, and the prince’s heart throbbed painfully with guilt. It was entirely his fault that Prompto was trying to talk like a normal person. He hadn’t thought about the repercussions. “…Got it. You don’t have to talk for a while if you don’t want to… Follow me, I got just the thing.” He stood up and offered his hand to Prompto on reflex. The Astral took it gratefully, obediently allowing the man to lead him into another room. This one was also large, the tiles along the walls and floor shinning immaculately under the bright lights Noctis flipped on. Noctis lead him to one of the corners, where a large tub sat. “Here. I’m going to fill this up. You take off your clothes.” Prompto hesitated a bit, staring as Noctis turned a few knobs and just like magic, water began pouring from a pipe and into the large tub, slowly beginning to fill it.  When Noctis turned to face him, his cheeks were pink but he was frowning and the prince forced his eyes away to try and give the man some privacy. “Well? Come on, you’ll feel better after this.”

Prompto nodded and slowly fumbled his way through taking off his clothes. When it came to the shoes, Noctis had to help him out, telling the blonde to sit on the side of the tub so that the prince could undo the laces and slide them down his feet. He also helped to pull down Prompto’s cargo pants, flushing heavily and averting his eyes as they slid down his hips, revealing Cindy’s underwear. “Y-you can take the rest off yourself…”, he mumbled, throwing the clothes into the laundry basket in another corner of the bathroom. Prompto made short work of taking off his tank top and socks and underwear, mimicking Noctis’ moves and putting them into the little basket.

Still looking away, Noctis sighed, thankful that part was over. By this point the tub was mostly filled. He took a bottle from a shelf along the wall, pouring in a copious amount of bubble bath. In a few short seconds, suds and foam were covering the top of the water. He turned the knob, stopping the waterflow. “Okay, it’s finished. You can get in now.”

Prompto eyed the bubbles curiously for a moment before slowly stepping in. He was surprised to feel how warm the water was but melted into it like jelly once he seated himself, a little sigh falling from his lips. Already, he was feeling a thousand times better. He felt like he could sit in there forever. He could feel the tiny bubbles popping along his skin, could faintly hear them as his body shifted in the water, moving them along the surface. He smiled as he looked up at Noctis.

Noctis smiled back, moving to sit at the edge of the tub. “Yeah, I thought you’d like baths.”

“…Battthhhh…sss…?”

“Yeah. They clean us. It’s more sanitary than swimming in the ocean or a lake… haha.” Noctis laughed at the way Prompto grimaced. He cold tell the Astral was mildly offended at him calling the ocean dirty. “Chill. I didn’t mean anything by it.” As Prompto’s face slowly melted back into evenness Noctis reached back to the wall and pulled out anther bottle. With his other hand, he reached out slowly and felt Prompto’s hair. The blonde stared at him with large eyes, a blush beginning to appear on his cheeks at the prince’s light, intimate touches. His hair felt dry. Brittle, almost. Probably from all the salt in the ocean. It couldn’t be good for the hair. At least not a human’s hair. Trying to will his own blush away, he lathered his hands up with shampoo from the bottle. “Come here.”

Prompto smiled and moved closer, placing his cold, wet hands on Noctis’ thighs as he looked up at the man expectantly. This time there was no way Noctis could stop the blush from spreading at the touch. He went to work running his fingers through the Astral’s hair, lathering it all up. “This will clean your hair and make it softer.”, he explained and watched as Prompto nodded. “Okay… Now you can rinse it off.” Prompto slid into the water, under the bubbles, and came back a few short seconds later, shaking the water from his hair like a dog. Noctis laughed, shielding himself the best he could with his arms. It didn’t help much at all. “Aah! Prompto, no! I can take my bath later!” Prompto smiled sheepishly, submerging himself more into the water. Noctis smiled. Sometimes he was just so cute, it was ridiculous. Gods shouldn’t be _cute._ They should be _scary_ … Right?

He replaced the second bottle and gathered a third, lathering his hands in the substance once more. “This is conditioner. It’s gonna make your hair soft and it’ll help detangle it when we brush it later.” Prompto nodded and moved to sit next to him once more, allowing those fingers to dig into his hair and massage his scalp once more. It felt like absolute heaven, but didn’t last much longer than the first round had. After a short time, he was told to rinse once more and so he did. Noctis pulled a little bar of soap off the shelf last, handing it to the curious Astral.

Prompto sniffed the little bar, a wonderfully delicious smell filling his nose. Tentatively, he stuck his tongue out to lick it, and pulled away sharply, grimacing at the terrible flavor. It _lied_ to him! It wasn’t delicious at _all_! He whined, trying to hurriedly put it back in the prince’s uncooperative hands. Noctis refused to take it back, laughing loud and heartily. “Ew, you wierdo, you don’t _eat_ it!” Prompto furrowed his brows even further, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout. “No, you gotta _use_ it! Haha... Here. Rub it on your skin. It cleans your skin and makes you smell good.” Prompto nodded and did as he was told begrudgingly, although he remained his glare at the little bar as he did so. He rubbed it along his entire body, thoroughly sudsing his skin up. “Okay, good. You can rinse it off now.” Noctis continued to laugh as Prompto hurriedly cleaned the suds from his body. Before Noctis could take the bar of soap back, the Astral tossed it to the other side of the bathroom, sticking his tongue out at it triumphantly.

 Noctis shook his head. “Okay, okay, it’s all over... We can get you out and dry you off now.” He went to fetch a towel and Prompto stood up and stepped into it gratefully. Noctis helped him wrap it around himself, securing it and tucking it into his waist. “I’m going to take my bath next. You can hang out in my room for a bit… Okay?” He watched amusedly as the blonde nodded, leaving the room with quick, wet steps.

 

**…**

When Noctis leaves the bathroom, he walks into his room to find it utterly wrecked. His things are all over the floor, scattered about, and Prompto is sitting in the middle of it all, with the Cosmogony book in his lap, once again perusing its pages. At the sound of the prince’s entry, the Astral looked up, smiling brightly and proudly, as if the mess was a good thing. Noctis merely sighed and smiled back, shaking his head. Oh well. That could be a mess for someone else to clean up during dinner.

“Geez… You’re really a handful, aren’t you?” Prompto didn’t seem to know what that meant, continuing to smile up at him innocently. “Okay, let’s get you dressed.” Noctis opened one of his drawers, pulling out two sets of t-shirts and sweat pants. He offered one set to Prompto and kept the other for himself. “Here. You can borrow mine for now.”

They got dressed and this time Prompto knew the routine well enough from earlier to manage getting the clothes onto himself on his own. The blonde looked odd, wearing Noctis’ black and dark grey clothing. The colors didn’t compliment him. Still, he looked nice all the same.

Noctis fell to his bed, picking up the game controller once more. They had plenty of time to kill before his dad’s birthday dinner. At least a good couple of hours. He started up the same RPG he had been playing earlier, and only smiled when Prompto settled himself on the blankets next to him. A few minutes passed and the next time Noctis looked over, Prompto was asleep, his face peaceful and his body relaxed, clutching one of the prince’s pillows to his chest, his breaths slow and even.

He looked so cute, so peaceful, and the thought of getting in a little cat nap in himself was rapidly becoming better and better sounding as time passed. Eventually, he set the controller down, set an alarm on his phone just in case, and laid on his side, facing the Astral before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are all enjoying this story so far!! I know I am!!  
> If you want to, you can follow my tumblr, pandanscafanfiction! It's a FFXV-specific blog, peppered with little headcannons and ideas for this and my other fics! :D  
> As always, I'd love to hear what your thoughts are so far!  
> The next chapter will not be posted for a while, probably. I'm taking a break for a week or so to work on a one-shot that i NEED to get out of my brain, and then it's back to working on the next chapter of Do Me Damage. I hope you all can understand.  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	6. Dinner And Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis' birthday dinner is here, swimming with guests and fun. But something cuts it short, something no one in the castle can ignore... A difficult decision has to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!!!  
> I am SO sorry for being away from this fic for so long!! Long story short, i have had a busy past 2 months, and on top of that, I had also gotten sick and could not get to my computer because of it... Almost probably had to have surgery, and just... yeah... You have NO idea how much I wanted to just say fuck it and crawl out of bed any type, but I couldn't do that or else I wouldn't get better!! :'(  
> Hopefully I'm healing now, so let's pray that I won't be bedridden anymore!!!  
> Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!! :)

Prompto awoke slowly, long eyelashes fluttering as the darkness of sleep subsided to be replaced by the warmth of the afternoon sun along his skin. How long had he been asleep for? He certainly wasn’t due for a nap for another few thousands of years. Strange, how the feeling of wanting to take a nap had fallen over and encompassed him so easily. Perhaps it was worrying, but he felt too content to attempt to dwell on it.

He stretched, mewling happily at the feeling of soft blankets beneath him and a soft lump inside his arms. When his eyes finally opened all the way, focusing, he stopped, laying entirely still. Just next to him was Noctis, sleeping peacefully beside him. The prince was lying on his back, fingers entwined as his hands rested along his steadily moving chest with his quiet breathing. His legs were crossed at the ankles, head tilted towards Prompto only slightly, bangs falling into his closed eyes. Prompto almost forgot to breath; the man was so beautiful and serene. Brows even and smooth, not knit with confusion or worry. His dark lashes fluttered slightly as the prince dreamed. His body was lax instead of tense, not plagued with concentrating on hiding and caring for the Astral.

He wanted to get closer, to touch his skin and feel his warmth. He had been looking t the man from afar for so, so long. Finally, they were together, on dry land. It was almost too good to be true, once a dream, now a reality. Noctis had captured his attention unlike anything he’d ever known. He’d plagued his mind for years and years. Something was _different_ about him. Something so, so lovely and absolutely wonderful. He wanted to be closer to that something, wanted to feel it beneath his fingertips.

Prompto nibbled along his bottom lip, heart racing with excitement as he inched closer slowly and quietly, careful so as not to wake Noctis up. He discarded the fluffy pillow in his arms to lean over the man and admire him further, bracing himself above Noctis with his hands on either side of the prince beneath him. His head quirked to the side, admiring his pale skin, unmarked and unblemished. Impossibly pale, even after spending his entire life under the sun, so unlike the Astral himself. With careful fingers, he traced his way down a cheekbone, smiling happily as the man sighed in his sleep, unconsciously moving into the sensation, lips parting and showing a sliver of white teeth and tongue. The Astral giggled softly, repeating the trail along the prince’s face once more, only on the opposite cheek, finding it delightful how Noctis acted much the same, turning his head to face the tickling sensations, seeking to be closer.

It became a fun little game, Prompto touching Noctis with feather-light caresses, seeing how he’d react, until before he knew it, his cold fingers were grazing over a soft lower lip. Noctis hummed quietly, a small smile upturning the corners of his mouth. Prompto blushed, hearing the sound. He worried his own lip between his teeth as he repeated the action again, adding a little more pressure. Noctis’ lips were so soft, so warm. He wanted to place his own upon them, if only for a moment.

Just a peck.

 

**…**

_Noctis laughed happily, his little hands lifting the final mold. The wet, packed sand beneath stayed firm as the piece of plastic raised, revealing a perfect little sand tower to complete the corner of his sandcastle. “Daddy, look!”, he beamed, standing and wiping the hard work from his hands._

_The setting sun over Cape Caem painted the sand in pinks and oranges, the light warm against his clothed back as he ran over to his father who was sitting and resting happily on top of a large beach towel. The man opened his arms wide, allowing the little prince to embrace his midsection in a tight hug. He looked to the castle, saying, “My, my, Noctis! How nice! …What is it?”_

_Noctis crinkled his nose, smiling lopsidedly. “Can’t you tell? It’s Insomnia! Look!” He pointed to the structure and Regis laughed heartily in response. The sandcastle looked nothing like Insomnia, but he’d never tell his son that. The little boy’s sandcastle was comprised of one, solidary tower in its center, standing tall. A wall surrounded it, four smaller towers at it’s corners. On top of all the towers were sea shells, giving the structure a pop of color. Noctis had created a deep mote to surround the wall as well, in an effort to protect the castle from water damage from the surely rising tide._

_Regis nodded, eyebrows raised in mock surprise. “Ah, of course it is! How could I have not seen before?”_

_Noctis’ eyes sparkled, and he tugged on his father’s arm. “Come on, look at it up close! It’s super cool!”_

_Much to the little boy’s disappointment, his father stayed firmly in place. “I’ll be there in a bit, Noctis, I promise. The sun is setting and it’s almost time to go home. I have to pack everything up.”_

_Noctis frowned, his lips sticking out in a pout. “Aww, do we have to? I like it here…”_

_“I’m afraid so, my son… Insomnia can only go so long without their king… I have a nation to protect, remember?” Regis smiled down at his boy, his smile laced with regret. “…We’ll come back soon, I promise.” He ruffled his son’s hair, hating the dejected slump of his little shoulders. “…Why don’t you show your mother? I’m sure she’d love to see it.”_

_Just like a switch had been flipped, the prince smiled widely, practically bouncing with excitement. “Okay!” He bounded off in the direction of his mother, leaving his father to begin packing up their picnic, along with all the fish the two of them had caught._

_His mother was some ways down the shore line, walking slowly with her shoes gathered in one hand, enjoying the crunch and grittiness of the wet sand between her toes. She looked out towards the ocean with a wistful, almost sorrowful expression, but smiled as she noticed her son running towards her on little legs. She giggled warmly as he stumbled a bit along the way, almost tripping over a small piece of driftwood before latching onto her leg, hugging her close. Her deep blue sun dress fluttered with the warm breeze, revealing pale skin, much like the rest of her. Her long, dark black hair fell in straight strands, all the way down to her lower back, tied off in a little bunch at the end. Her bangs fell into her eyes a bit, but she brushed them from her face easily as she patted her son on his back, smiling down at him with warm, deep blue eyes. “Noctis! Little One, what’s got you so excited?”_

_Her voice was like honey, and it made Noctis feel impossibly warm as he smiled up at her, his face shaded by her large sun hat and his little hands bunched in her pretty dress. “I built a sandcastle, Mommy! It looks just like Insomnia! Wanna see?!”_

_The Queen cupped her son’s cheek in her hand, and she smiled when he leaned into the warmth, closing his eyes and nuzzling. Her hands felt a little colder than normal, but Noctis paid it no attention, quick to oversee it in lieu of wanting to show off his hard work. “I’d love to see it, Little One. Just give me one more moment.” She looked off to the sea, her smile turning into a knowing grin, eyes twinkling like there was a secret only she knew. “I was just paying your little admirer a visit.”_

_Noctis furrowed his brows in confusion, looking towards the sea to try and see what the woman was seeing, but there was nothing. Strange. He pursed his lips. “…Admirer…?”_

_She grasped one of his little hands in her own, pulling him gently to walk along the beach alongside her. “Yes. I’ve seen him a lot when we go to the beach, recently. I wonder if he’ll ever show himself…?”_

_Noctis kept trying, eyes scanning the horizon, but didn’t see anything no matter how hard he looked. There were no people swimming in the ocean, not one person or creature in sight. He huffed. “I don’t see anyone, Mommy... Are you going crazy?”_

_“Hmmmm.” She laughed before lifting him up, holding him along her hip. The prince wrapped his little arms around his mother’s neck, his head resting atop her shoulder. “Perhaps. I’ve always been a little odd, haven’t I?”_

_“Yeah! For as long as I can remember! You’re really good with a sword, though! Even better than Daddy!” Noctis gasped softly, hugging her closer. “Don’t let him know I told you that!”_

_“Don’t worry, Little One. I promise not to tell.” They laughed and the queen continued to walk a ways further before reaching the dock. There, at the end, she put Noctis down. “I love the sea. Don’t you, Noctis?”_

_Noctis nodded, dipping his little fingers into the water to twirl the ripples absently. Below, all sorts of fish could be seen swimming. A few of them even swam a little closer, trying to figure out if the prince’s fingers were food or not. “Mhm! It’s fun! I like fishing with Daddy.”_

_She sat down and Noctis settled into her lap, sighing happily as she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close. The sea brought in a nice breeze, cooling their skin, and they sat there for a quiet while, simply enjoying the view. “Noctis… You are so much like your father… You are so, so special. You attract the attention of lots of people, you know that?”_

_“Aw, Mommy…” Noctis grumbled, rolling his eyes. He wasn’t any different from anyone else. Well, except for the fact that he was a prince and lived in a huge castle. He groaned when she pinched his cheek, putting on a playful pout._

_“Noctis, Little One…” Their eyes met and Noctis was confused to see a twinge of sadness in them. “…One day, you’re going to grow up and become a great king, just like Regis. You’re going to be faced with many hardships, and come a across many people you’ll need to protect…” She smiled at the uncomprehending expression on her son’s face. “…There might be a time where you don’t understand what’s going on around you. You won’t know what to do or how to solve your problems… But never lose hope. Always remember that your mommy loves you and that you have friends who care deeply for you… Even in places you wouldn’t even think to expect.”_

_Noctis blew raspberries, rolling his eyes at what was sure to be just quiet motherly dramatics. “Okayyy.”_

_“Hey, I’m serious! Listen.” The queen laughed, grasping her son’s cheek gently with her palm once more. And once more, he turned into the warmth lovingly, nuzzling against her hand. “You may not have many friends now, but eventually, you will meet others. People you won’t want to lose, people who may be against you at first... And perhaps…” She gazed out into the ocean once more, her eyes sparkling as a fish’s tail flipped in the distance. “…Even someone you’ll grow to love.”_

_The little prince made a face of disgust. He was much too young to feel anything warm about the thought of growing up and marring someone. “Bleh! Love?! No way!”_

_“Yes way! You’ll be grown up and everyone will be chasing you before you know it!” They both laughed, and when they settled down once more, she continued. “…I think your father was the same way, once. Most people are. They don’t see their own feelings until it’s staring them right in the face…”_

_Noctis played with the longer strands of his mother’s bangs, wrapping the ends around his fingers. “Is that how Daddy fell in love with you? You stood in front of him?”_

_“Not quite… you see, it was Mommy who used to be blind to Daddy’s love.”_

_Noctis’ brows raised. “Really?”_

_She nodded. “Mhm… Mommy used to live out in the forests of Duscae, in a cabin far, far away from other people….”_

_“…How come?”_

_The queen sighed, hugging her son tighter. “…It’s a long story, Sweetie… Anyways, your Daddy was on one of his hunts with his friends, and he happened to find my cabin while he was badly injured. Your mommy fixed him right up and then tried to send him on his way, but he just wouldn’t leave.” She laughed lightly before delivering a kiss atop Noctis’ head. “He said I was the prettiest woman he’d ever seen. I called him crazy and sent him and his friends on their way.”_

_“Mommy, that’s so mean!”_

_She smiled wistfully, eyes scanning the ocean as she remembered. “…It was. I was different, before meeting Regis… Still, he came by almost every day, and it was always the same. He’d bring me a flower. One that only bloomed deep within the Malmalam Thicket. And every time, he’d offer it to me and propose… Finally, I got fed up with it and told him that if he could best me in a sword fight, I’d take his proposal seriously.”_

_Noctis smiled. “Let me guess. Daddy won?”_

_She returned the smile, moving to stroke his hair. “Actually, no. He lost. It was possibly the shortest fight I’d ever been in. Mommy had a few tricks up her sleeve.” She winked at him and he giggled. “I thought it would be over, but as he was lying on the ground, bleeding out, he proclaimed that I was even more beautiful to him now.”_

_“Daddy’s crazy.”_

_“That, he is.”_

_“So… How did you end up together, then?”_

_“That’s a story for another time, Little One…” She laughed at the pouty face her son gave her. “In any case, my point still stands. Some time, far off in the future, you’re going to meet someone you’ll want to protect with your life. And when that happens Noctis, I want you to give it your all. Never let them go, and protect them with your life… And whenever it gets too hard, just think of me, and I’ll be there. When you need me most. Always... Can you promise me that, Sweetie?”_

_“Yes, Mommy.”_

_Regis walked up to them, his feet heavy along the faded wood. He stopped jut behind them, hands on his hips with a smile splitting his bearded face. “What are we talking about over here, huh?”_

_Noctis giggled, standing and walking towards his father. “Mommy told me about how she beat you up!”_

_Regis groaned playfully. “Aww, man! Amaryllis, did you have to?”_

_The queen rolled her eyes, standing up herself and grabbing for her shoes once more. “Hush, love. It was a long time ago. Besides, if it wasn’t for me, our militia wouldn’t be as strong as it is now.”_

_“Right?!” Noctis agreed, smiling wide as his mother looked at the two boys. “Mommy trains them really good! She’s, like, the best fighter ever!”_

_Regis chuckled, grasping his little hand in his own as his wife took Noctis’ other. “Time to go, Noctis. The castle is waiting…”_

_The three of them walked on, until the sunset faded to white and the crows of the gulls and the ushering of the waves disappeared into nothingness._

 

**…**

Noctis’ eyes opened slowly, sadness tugging at his heart as the dream of his memories from his childhood faded away. It had all felt so real, like it had happened mere minutes ago instead of years, and the memory of his mother’s face, her gentle voice, it haunted him. For a moment, he felt hollow and empty.

But as the dream world faded away and reality replaced it, his eyes widened in surprise as he looked up at an equally surprised- and perhaps embarrassed- Prompto, hovering just above him, inches away from his face. For a moment, all thought was ripped from his brain as they stared at one another. Prompto’s face was tinged with a light blush, face inches from his own. Cold fingers were pressed gently, carefully, upon his parted lips. He watched the way those violet-blue eyes danced, trailing over his features, hesitant to move, undecided on what to do next. Noctis just laid there, waiting with bated breath. The creature was so close that he could count every scale, cold practically see his own reflection in each one. The blonde hair framing his face as it fell around his head, disheveled and unbrushed from the bath.

“Noc…tis…?”

His name was a whisper on the Astral’s lips, raw and gritty, but so, so beautiful coming from that mouth. Noctis blushed, his mother’s words coming back to him once more.

_‘I was just paying your little admirer a visit… I wonder if he’ll ever show himself? …Eventually, you will meet others. People you won’t want to lose. And perhaps even someone you’ll love… And when that happens Noctis, I want you to give it your all. Never let them go, and protect them with your life…’_

Things were beginning to come together, like pieces of an intricate puzzle. Could it be…? Was Prompto the admirer from so long ago…? The man had said so himself, hadn’t he? That he had been watching him for a long time, that he was beautiful. Even now, the thought brought heat to his face. Was it so out of the question to assume this? Did he want to assume this?

Without a word, Noctis grasped Prompto’s wrist gently, startling the Astral enough that he backed up a bit, suddenly insecure about whether or not being this close was okay. Still, he could feel those cold fingers atop his lips. A cold, yet not entirely unwelcomed distraction. “…N-Noctisss…?”

It was strange. In his entire life, Noctis had only known a handful of people closely. Even then, he hadn’t been keen on the idea of having any of them this close. Yet, here he was, with a man he knew next to nothing about, that wasn’t even from the same world as him, and the lack of space between them felt… comforting. Welcome. It was easy to allow Prompto to be so close. So easy, that Noctis had to actively search his brain for a reason as to why it probably shouldn’t feel this way.

He was having trouble finding it.

He couldn’t deny that his heartbeat went into disarray at the slightest thing the man did- the flutter of lashes, the softness of a smile, the feeling of his hand within his own. Couldn’t deny how handsome and ethereal he was, how attractive. Perhaps… this was the stirring of something? He didn’t want to place too much thought into it. He could be wrong. It was actually probably entirely true that he was wrong. But maybe, just maybe, the late queen had seen Prompto, long before he had. Maybe, Prompto had been the one who had admired him all that time.

Maybe Prompto was the one for him.

“…Prompto…” The words captured the other man’s attention like nothing else, the blush upon the Astral’s scaled cheeks blossoming and coloring his face further, and the only thing Noctis could think was ‘ _Beautiful…_ ’. Prompto moved to sit up, to put space between them, afraid he had made the wrong move. Noctis could tell by his expression that he must think that he had made the prince mad. Hurriedly, Noctis sat up a bit as well, keeping the creature close as his hand still encircled a cold wrist. “Hey… It’s okay, I’m not mad.” The way Prompto nibbled at his bottom lip unsurely, eyes looking bashfully away, was absolutely adorable, and it made Noctis feel light.

Was it wrong? To begin feeling something for a God?

Maybe… Just maybe…

Slowly, tentatively, Noctis brought that wrist to his face, delivering a light kiss within the Astral’s open palm. He heard a small hitch of breath and locked eyes with Prompto, who’s eyebrows were raised, and mouth parted in surprise. Noctis smiled into the pale skin, his lips grazing over it as he spoke. Softly, like a whisper on the wind. “…Is… Is this okay, too?” In an instant, Prompto was nodding vigorously, his whole face turning bright pink, all the way down to disappear beneath Noctis’ borrowed t-shirt. The prince smiled, again feeling Prompto’s hand fully touch his cheek, cupping it. He could feel those cold fingers trembling with nerves. “…What _were_ you doing, earlier, if you don’t mind me asking?”

The blonde looked off to the side, and at this point it even seemed like the scales along his skin were beginning to turn pink as well, possibly reflecting the color on his skin. Noctis watched on patiently as the creature swallowed a few times, gathering himself. “I-I… was… jussst… t-touching…”

Noctis quirked his head to the side, smiling a lopsided smile that made the Astral’s heart do summersaults. “Just touching?” Prompto nodded again, a little more calmly but just as nervously. The prince could feel the heartbeat in his palm against his face. How absolutely, utterly, undeniably dorable. “…That’s fine, then. Go ahead.” Prompto perked up in surprise, watching as Noctis sat still, hand releasing his own and moving to his lap. The prince’s eyes drifted closed, waiting. He shrugged. “Touch away.” Prompto was curious. It was understandable.

Prompto just sat there, still as a statue, trying to wrap his head around and comprehend the words. He hadn’t been a nuisance? He hadn’t been a bother? His exploration was welcome? Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to relax, gathering his courage. “O-o…kay…”

He started with the hand already along the other man’s cheek, trailing it down his jawline, ending at his chin. Then he moved it to his bangs, feeling the silky softness of the strands and moving them out of Noctis’ face a little. He let out a soft laugh when as soon as he was finished, they fell back into place, covering Noctis’ eyebrows and a lot of his eyes once more. He watched as Noctis smiled as well, eyes still closed as he sat perfectly still, allowing Prompto to explore. The Astral set his other hand into motion as well, dragging cold fingers through Noctis’ hair, ruffling it at the back and brushing the long wisps of bangs that framed his face behind his ears. He giggled, thinking it made him look a little silly, but no less handsome. Feeling satisfied with his hair, Prompto placed both hands on the prince’s broad shoulders, carefully feeling the toned muscle beneath. Next, his neck. He could feel Noctis’ pulse beneath his fingers, and it made his fading blush return when he noticed how surprisingly fast it was. Biting his lip, he wriggled closer to him, wanting to see him more up close once more. With both hands resting on Noctis’ neck, he could feel the bob of his adams apple as he swallowed.

His hands travelled up that neck, to cup both of his cheeks, and he smiled as Noctis smiled, letting out a small laugh that was like music to his heart. “You like touching my face, don’t you?”, the prince teased.

Prompto let out a pleasured sigh and nodded, enjoying watching the man’s lashes flutter as his thumbs grazed over his bridge of his nose, earning him another laugh. “Yes.”

Noctis enjoyed the light, careful touches Prompto administered, his heart beating rapidly in excited nervousness. He said it was okay for the Astral to touch, but he was genuinely surprised by how okay it _actually_ was to him. Before he knew it, those hands were pulling him forward, until he could practically sense and feel the body heat radiating off of the other man. “Me too.” He opened his eyes, staring into impossibly beautiful blue-violet ones, and his heart faltered before feeling like it would leap out of him entirely. He was overcome with an urge to lean forward, to close the distance, and the thought startled him, shaking up feelings within his gut.

He’d never kissed anyone before. Not a _true_ kiss, not one meant for lovers, anyways. And in the span of not even a day, here he was, contemplating it seriously. He probably shouldn’t kiss what was basically the equivalent of a God. It probably wasn’t the right thing to even _think_ about doing. And by the look on the Astral’s face, flushed and hesitant but not drawing away, he was probably thinking close to the same thing. But, Gods, he found himself wanting to.

“…Go ahead…” He watched as Prompto blinked, second guessing whether or not he had really heard it. He smiled, closing his eyes once more, figuring it would help. “…It’s okay…” But was it, really? He was so confused. He barely understood himself. Barely understood the man in front of him. But he wanted to. He wanted to learn everything there was to learn about him.

…Was this love? Or just infatuation? Perhaps both? Maybe this was all a whim, sprung on by his mother’s memory.

He swallowed his nerves down, only to make room for more, as he felt his face being pulled once more, until their noses brushed, and he could feel Prompto’s breath along his face and his hair brushing his forehead. For a moment, time stopped.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

“Hey, Princess, you guys still in there?!” It was Crowe, back with the finished outfit. Had it really been that long already?!

The hands were ripped away from his face faster than he could comprehend, and without the support, Noctis fell forward, catching himself with laggy arms, too full of adrenaline to cooperate with him before he got a face full of pillow. At the same time, a resounding ‘ _thud!_ ’ could be heard, a sharp yelp shortly after. Opening his eyes, Noctis looked around, trying to ignore the sound of the blood rushing in his ears as he searched for the missing Astral. His head snapped all over, but he couldn’t seem to find the man. ‘ _What the fuck?!_ ’

“Hey! What was that noise? Everything okay in there?”

Noctis scrambled out of the bed, continuing his search. Where had Prompto gone? “Uh- yeah! Everything’s cool! _Prompto…? Prompto, where are you?_ I’m guessing the clothes are finished?” He called while walking around his bedroom, looking under tables and glancing in the bathroom. Still nothing. He was beginning to panic. How the hell could he lose an Astral? ‘ _Is he under the bed?_ ’ No. No such luck.

“Correct. You gonna let me in, or what? I aint got all day. You aren’t the only one who has to go to this formal dinner, Noctis!”

Noctis put on a laugh as best he could, trying to seem normal and sound like nothing was off. “You? Getting all dressed up? _Prompto, come ON, don’t do this! Come out!_ I can hardly picture it.” With an exasperated sigh and a hand tugging at the roots of his hair, he turned back to the bed. Right before his eyes, Prompto appeared out of nowhere, like a magic trick, huddled up and sitting on the floor next to the bed. He was rubbing his backside with one hand, wincing in slight pain, face still holding the remnants of a blush. “ _Really?! Invisibility?! Since when could you- Actually, hold that thought._ ” He helped the Astral stand before going for the door, hoping that his face wasn’t red as well. Now he had even more questions. But all of them would have to wait until after the dinner.

“I’m gonna _give_ you something to picture if you don’t open this door right now, Princess. Should I go grab Endymion? Perhaps he can sway you into compliance? Hm?”

Noctis groaned loudly as he swung the door to his room open, letting Crowe inside. “Gods, _please_ , anything but that…”

The Glaive snickered, a stack of large, black boxes decorated with silver bows and ribbon in her hands. “That’s what I thought.” She looked over the two of them a moment, a thin eyebrow raised. “…You plan on going to a ball with that bedhead? I guess nap time really is ‘anytime’ with you, isn’t it? Geez…”

Noctis rolled his eyes, shrugging. “Whatever. Show us what you got.”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Crowe sat the boxes down on the coffee table in front of Noctis’ couch with a dramatic wail, acting as if it had taken her everything just to get it all there. The prince knew better. She was much, much stronger than he looked. But the acting drew a small giggle from Prompto, so he smiled as well, enjoying the look on the man’s face. “Okay, Prince Noctis. Out.”

Noctis started, giving the brunette an incredulous look. “Wait, seriously?”

She shoved a few of the large boxes into his arms, ushering him towards his bathroom. “Yup. You know how to dress yourself. You’re a big boy. I got some work on my hands with this one.” She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, pointing it at the Astral, who was holding and shaking a box curiously. “He needs a girl’s touch. I can’t leave him in your uncapable hands. He’ll look ridiculous!”

Noctis scoffed, but allowed himself to be led away. She wasn’t wrong. “Uh! I take offense to that, you know!”

Crowe laughed, shutting the bathroom door behind him. “Come out only when you’re looking your best! And no peeking!”

Left alone, Noctis rolled his eyes, placing his boxes onto the counter by his sink. “Sure, I get it. Whatever! Geez…” With a small huff, he opened the boxes and began getting to work.

 

**…**

Noctis gave himself one last look in the mirror, turning his head in each direction, making sure his hair looked okay. It took a good amount of brushing a more than a little styling gel, but finally the strands were in place, sticking out a bit in the back, like he enjoyed having it. He turned his body, inspecting his attire. It was only a formal dinner, not an event where he had to be out in the public and give formal addresses, so he was getting off easy tonight. He wore a simple suit. Black, with silver pin striped running vertically down the suit jacket and pants. Sleek, freshly shined dress shoes with silver buckles adorned his feel. His dress shirt beneath his jacket was white, with a deep blue tie, done up the best he could on his own. Overall, he looked pretty good, he had to admit.

With a small sigh, he rolled his shoulders. The suit was pretty snug, not leaving much room to move or breath as he’d like. Perhaps he had grown much more than he realized since the last time he had to wear it? He’d need to tell crow that it needed some tailoring after tonight.

Speaking of, he wondered if Crowe was done dressing Prompto. How long could it take? It didn’t take Noctis this long to dress him in his car.

His cheeks flushed as he remembered it, and he had to actively keep his eyes on his bathroom door so as not to cut them towards the clothes hamper, where those damned pink panties laid. Clearing his throat, he used his knuckles to rap on the door. “Hey, you guys done in there?”, he called.

“I just got done putting on the finishing touches! Come on in!”, he could hear Crowe call out in return, and with a bracing breath, he opened the door, stepping into his bedroom.

 

**…**

Prompto fidgeted, stealing glances at himself as Crowe and Noctis talked through the wall that kept them all separated. He looked… Different. Normal? Regal. The clothes felt foreign on his skin, the shimmery, sheer sleeves of his dress shirt fell to cuffs at his wrists, gold wrist cuffs accenting them. His torso was covered in a white vest, buttoned down with gold buttons and with a lovely vibrant violet-blue tie on to hold the collar together and bring out his eyes. The tie was a little tight, probably, but it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. As he moved, he could see the light catch his sheer sleeves, and when it hit just right, he was delighted to see the material do much as his scales did, shimmering an iridescent rainbow. His dress pants were white as well, a stripe of gold drawing down on each of the legs, down the sides. The shoes weren’t nearly as comfortable as the ones Noctis had put on him earlier in the day, but he’d get used to them, probably. They were shining, like gold. His hair was styled, taming the little tufts of spikes he had grown to get used to seeing on himself. It made his hair seem a bit longer, but he liked it, and smiled brightly as Crowe stepped into the mirror alongside him.

“You look gorgeous, hun. Truly.” She winked at him and he looked away, sheepishly, just in time to catch Noctis walking into the room.

His cheeks flushed and his heart raced as he saw the man, all dressed up and looking better than he ever remembered seeing him. His hands fidgeted by his sides as Noctis’ eyes widened, color appearing on his cheeks as well as the prince looked him over. It was as if the world had stopped, and there was only the two of them. All they saw was each other. Silence stretched on for a long while, until finally Crowe let out a playful whistle.

“Hey, Prince, you alright? What, don’t tell me I did a bad job? I thought he looked nice!” She folded her arms over her chest, giving the dark-haired boy a wry smirk. “Or… Perhaps I did too good of a job…?”

Noctis snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. “N-no! He looks…” Prompto watched as Noctis looked off to the side, scratching his cheek with a finger. “…Wonderful. You did a great job… T-thank… you.”

Crowe grinned, standing tall and proud. “Well, you’re welcome! Now, get out of here and go to the Dining Hall. The King is waiting. I gotta get all dolled up myself, you know!”

Noctis took Prompto’s hand, and the Astral’s heart soared, enjoying the warmth of his touch. “Got it. Thanks again, Crowe. See ya!” The blonde was led out of the bedroom and down the hall before being ushered into the elevator. A silence stretched on for a moment, only being broken by the prince’s voice as he cleared his throat. “Um… She was right. You do look gorgeous…”

Prompto blinked, snapping his head up to look at Noctis, who was staring pointedly at the elevator doors and not the man next to him, his cheeks impossibly pink. The blonde smiled, clutching his hand tighter in his own. Noctis’ hand felt sweaty. “T-thank… you…” He wanted to return the complement, to make the mad feel just as good about his own appearance, but the words wouldn’t come, stuck in his throat.

Noctis nodded. “So… Um… Are you hungry?”

Prompto nibbled on his lips, thinking it over. Was he? He didn’t know if he’s recognize the feeling even if he was. Without an answer, he merely shrugged, watching as the numbers above the door dwindled down the closer they got to their destination. Noctis nodded again. “Okay. Well, they’ll have plenty to eat, don’t you worry. You don’t have to eat if you don’t want to, though. I don’t even know what a God eats…”

“Nnnnneither do… I.” They both smiled at each other, and in the next moment, the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival. Noctis tugged Prompto along, who followed diligently, only getting distracted occasionally by the interior décor of the hall leading to the dining hall.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Noctis’ smile was dazzling, making Prompto feel weightless. Which was strange, because he couldn’t fly. That was a different Astral’s talents.

“Y-yes.”

 

**…**

The Dining Hall was large, impossibly large, with many ornate tables, carved from fine marble and with chairs to match. All sorts of food lined the tables, a little bit of everything, and a glass of champagne sat at each chair, awaiting a guest. The guests and workers of the castle were all around, covering the floor in groups and chatting with each other, but all commotion stopped as the two men walked into the room. Instead of silence in it’s wake, music filled the emptiness, a delightful tune that smoothed over how awkward it was to be stared at. After a small moment, the conversation slowly picked back up, but a lot of glances were still thrown their way as Noctis and Prompto made their way through the room.

They had stopped holding hands, but Prompto still clung to Noctis’ arm tightly and kept close by his side as they walked, his eyes wide as he looked above them, admiring the chandelier. There were so many faces, so many voices, everyone saying something different. It was disorienting, but in the best way. He could smell delightful things by the tables, and his stomach tightened in reaction.

Noctis leaned in close to the Astral’s ear, mouth almost brushing the shell as he spoke. “It’s so noisy in here, right?” Prompto nodded, continuing to look at the beautiful flower arrangements that sat atop marble pedestals along the walls. “That’s kinda what it sounds like when you talk to me.” He was quick to clarify, when the blonde looked up to him with large, worried eyes. “I mean- you know- your Astral voice. Not the one you’re using now. This one’d good. This one’s… nice.” He blushed, looking and nodding towards the guests. Prompto smiled to himself.

Eventually, they walked along a wall that had many photos, all large and hand-painted with care, depicting many members of the royal family throughout the ages. Prompto’s stepped slowed, eyes following every brush stroke, and Noctis slowed as well, allowing him to look at them to his heart’s content. The blonde stopped entirely as he got to the one in the very center. The largest painting hung, framed in an intricate gold frame, depicting the image of what looked to be a vey young Noctis and his father. Regis stood tall and proud, his kingly raiment glistening in the light. He wore silver armor along his shoulder and one of his knees, a gold chain connecting his shoulder pieced across his chest, a long cape trailing behind him. Noctis stood at his front, wearing adorable little dress clothes with a little crown atop his head. Even in the picture, the painter captured his adorably pouty face, no doubt tired from needing to stand still so long for the portrait. It made Prompto smile. But then the smile faded away as his eyes roamed over the woman standing in the photo as well, behind Noctis and next to Regis.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he gazed up on her, standing tall and looking equal parts fierce and beautiful. She wore an armored dress, the silver breastplate coming down to hug and cover her abdomen, spiking out along the edges like feathers, layering over one another and shaping her hips. Beneath it, her deep blue dress fell elegantly, almost covering her plated shoes. Her crown fell to frame her cheekbones, acting as a sort of helm., but her long, dark hair fell freely over her chest and down her back. In the hand that wasn’t lovingly holding Noctis’ little one, she held a sword by her side. She looked powerful and intimidating, but beyond that, she looked… strikingly familiar. Had he seen her somewhere, once before? Perhaps it was only with Noctis, all those years ago? Perhaps Noctis just looked a lot like her, and therefore, he felt like he knew her? There _was_ an undeniable resemblance, after all.

Prompto tried to shake off the feeling prickling under his skin as he pointed up at the woman, eyeing Noctis curiously. The prince was looking at her as well, a sadness in his expression, though he tried to hide it coolly behind a smile. “Her? She’s my mother…” His eyes met Prompto’s and the blonde tightened his hold on the man’s arm, seeing the depths of his sadness. “…She’s gone.”

He wanted to comfort Noctis, to say something to make it better, but was interrupted by a large hand on his shoulder, interrupting the moment,

 “Ah! Noctis, my boy!” Regis suddenly appeared behind them. His voice was chipper, but as Prompto started under the weight of his hand, he noticed that same sadness in the older man’s eyes, and frowned. At once, Regis realized what sort of moment he had interrupted; what sort of memories. “Ah… I see… You’re interested in this portrait, Prompto?”

Prompto hesitated momentarily before nodding, unsurely. “W-who… Who issss she…?”

Both younger boys turned to face the king, who smiled at them warmly. “Her name was Amaryllis Oriana Caelum. Took my last name, of course, once we were married…” Prompto’s eyes widened and he looked back to the portrait, eyeing the woman once more. ‘ _No. It couldn’t be… Could it…?_ ’ “Isn’t she beautiful?”, Regis asked, a fond wistfulness to his old tone. When Prompto nodded vigorously, looking back at him, he smiled. “I can tell you all about her at the table… Shall we?”

“Yeah, I’m starving!”, Noctis whined loudly, possibly to try and change the somber mood that had fallen over the trio.

Regis laughed, leading the way to the largest table as others began to do much the same at their own tables. “Noctis, My Son, you’re always _something_. Usually ‘tired’. But I’d call ‘hungry’ a close second.” They seated themselves, Noctis on his father’s right side and Prompto to the right of Noctis. On Regis’ left, his sworn shield, Clarus, took his seat. Endymion sat next to him, much to Noctis’ well-hidden distaste.  The glaives all lines up down the table accordingly. As Nyx took his seat next to Prompto, the man winked at the Astral, earning himself a small, shy smile. “Let me guess- Noctis fell asleep before our dinner?”, the king asked.

Prompto’s smile widened as he nodded, and Noctis rolled his eyes in response. “Hey! Prompto fell asleep before I did. I was only following the leader…”

 

**…**

Before anyone could eat, Regis gave a lovely birthday speech, thanking the royal cooks for their plentiful bounty of mouth-watering food, as well as the Gods for their continued safety and prosperity in their nation. Noctis also said a few words. How proud he was of his father, how he prayed for many more years to his life, and then finally how much he wished their mother could have been there with them. It was beautiful and heart-warming, and every clapped and praised their king and prince before digging in to their food.

Prompto looked at the dishes in front of him, noticing that one of the larger plates by the king was the fish Noctis had caught for the man earlier that morning. It made Prompto smile, remembering how he’d helped him catch them.

“So, Prompto… You wanted to know more about my wife?” Regis asked, munching around a mouthful of food.

Perking up, Prompto nodded before tentatively picking up as little tart and placing it on his plate. “Umm… H-how diddd…. ssshe… die…?”, he asked, carefully, unsure of whether or not he was allowed to ask. He didn’t want Noctis or Regis to be sad, but he had to ask. Something in him needed to know. Regis swallowed his food, taking a sip of champagne to wash it down. Was silent for a bit, looking at his plate. Prompto frowned, heart tightening in his chest. He had said the wrong thing again. “I-I’m… sssssorry. You d-don’t hhhhave to… answer.”

Regis shook his head quickly, perking up. “Oh- no. No, it’s quite alright….” It didn’t seem to be alright, but Prompto nodded. “There was an attack on Insomnia. It was a long time ago, when Noctis was just a young boy… We were on our way back to the castle from Cape Caem when we noticed Niflheim air ships in the sky, heading towards the city…” Prompto’s eyes widened, hearing the news. He looked to Noctis, and the prince was staring at his plate dutifully while he ate, his mouth pressed thin and brows furrowed. “…We got to the city just after the first strike had landed, breaching just past the wall. The old King of Niflheim, Ledolas, struck without warning, wanting to suddenly take Insomnia for himself. We got Noctis some place safe, with a few glaives of whom we trusted, and then Amaryllis and I sought Ledolas out to end the attack and his life for good…” The king paused, solemnly taking another sip of his drink. “…Amaryllis was a wonderful fighter. Far better than I… But still, she fell. She gave her life while protecting me and died upon Ledolas’ sword. They had ran each other through, killing each other…”

Prompto frowned deeply, eyes reflecting the king’s sorrow. “I-I’m…. sssssorry…”

Regis nodded. “It’s quite alright… It was a long time ago…” He changed the subject, gazing at the young Astral with a warm smile. “Anyways, enough of sad things. What brings you to Eos, Prompto? What made you want to venture all the way out here?”

Without hesitation, Prompto replied, “I-I wanted to… see Eos. Be onnnn land.”

Noctis swallowed his forkful of food. “And now he doesn’t know how to get back.”

Regis nodded. “Ah. I see… Well, was the Cosmogony any help at all?”

Prompto shook his head, finally choosing to bite into his tart. His eyes widened, irises sparkling as the sweet flavor of the desert filled his mouth. He couldn’t help himself from stuffing the whole sweet into his mouth, chewing diligently before swallowing it, placing a mountain of more of them on his plate.

Noctis laughed. “Prompto, hey, slow it down! They aren’t going anywhere. We have all the time in the world to eat them.” The Astral smiled sheepishly, eating the next more slowly. Human food tasted so wonderful! “I’m not going to give up. We’ll find a way to get him back, some way or another. Isn’t that right, Prompto?”

Prompto smiled at them and opened his mouth to answer. “Y-“

**BANG!**

The calm, idle chatter and laughter of the room was cut to small gasps of shock and the clattering of silverware before dying down entirely as the large double doors to the Dining Hall busted open, giving entry to a group of Niflheim soldiers. They filtered in, guns at the ready, led by a singular man seemingly to not be much older than Noctis was, dressed in armor with a deep red cape trailing behind him. On his breastplate, he had the Niflheim crest and wore no helm. His hair was short and blonde, swooping over his forehead. The man eyed the three of them, a smirk playing on his face.

Regis stood up, his glass falling and clattering to the floor in his anger. “What is the meaning of this?!”, he called, voice echoing throughout the room.

The armored man stopped and called his soldiers to attention. The lined up behind him, guns resting in their hands, pointing towards the ground. “The name is Loqi Tummelt. First Commander of the Niflheim Army.”

Regis practically snarled, banging hi fist on the table. Prompto jumped in his chair, moving to hold Noctis’ arm tightly. Noctis whispered assurances into the Astral’s ear but kept his glared gaze firmly on the intruders. “I don’t give a damn _who_ you are. Why are you here?! What’s the meaning of this?!”

Loqi snickered, flipping his bangs from his face before placing his eyes on Prompto. “King Ardyn sends me to deliver a message for Prince Noctis.”

This time Noctis moved to stand, staring down the man with a threatening posture. “What does that vile man have to do with me?!”

“King Ardyn wants the man you found in Cape Caem. Hand him over, and no harm will come to your king or your city.”

Regis grit his teeth. “And why should we? He belongs to no one. He is free to do as he pleases. Now get the hell out of my castle!”

Loqi clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval. “Oh, King Ardyn won’t like that response at all… Prince Noctis, what do you say to my offer?”

Noctis scoffed. Prompto watched on, eyes wide with fear. Who was this man? Why did they want him? “What ‘ _offer_ ’? All I hear is a threat.”

“Be that as it may, it still stands…. What will it be?”

Noctis smirked at the man in armor, voice exuding confidence. “You can tell your king to go to hell.”

Loqi scowled. “Fine…” He walked slowly along the room, eyes scanning over the wary and terrified guests. “…I see that I came at a bad time. For that, King Regis, I apologize…” He called his soldiers once more, commanding them to follow him out. Before exiting, he turned, facing the trio once more. “…Prince Noctis… You have until nightfall to make your choice. Hand the man over to Niflheim, or see your city burned to the ground… I’ll be waiting on the opposite end of your bridge, just outside of Insomnia. You’ll come to find I already have an army of Air Ships and soldiers at the ready…” His eyes met Noctis’, and Prompto could feel the withheld rage of the man in his arms. “…You barely survived our last attack years ago and lost your queen… Save yourself the sorrow of losing your king as well.”

And with that, he left, leaving everyone shaken. Prompto swallowed, looking up at the two men from his spot in his chair.

...What would he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we even know Noctis' mother's cannon name? Who knows?! Oh well. My friend helped me come up with one. ;)  
> Amaryllis- A flower that signifies new beginnings. Greek for "new and fresh". In Greek poetry, Amaryllis is an appellation used of pure and pastoral beauties.  
> Oriana- Means "dawn". In medieval tales, Oriana was the name of knight Amadis' beloved.  
> If you want to know what her dress looked like in that portrait, it was the Phoenix Dress by Jolien Rosanne. Only I altered the colors!  
> Did you enjoy? Want to scream about these boys with me?  
> Feel free to drop a comment!!  
> They literally make my day!!!  
> <3  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	7. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confronts Loqi on the bridge leading to Insomnia, Prompto in tow. One way or another, something is happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I'd post the next chapter of Do Me Damage before posing another one in this fic, but hey!  
> My creative juices were FLOWING and I just HAD to pump out another chapter!! :D  
> Enjoy!!  
> We're finally entering all the action and adventure of this fic! I'm excited!!

It was as if the prince was swept up in a turbulent whirlwind- pacing in incoherent circles around his bedroom, gathering everything useful he could find.

Prompto sat upon Noctis’ bed with large eyes, hugging his knees close to his chest as he watched the man rummage through dresser drawers and wardrobes before making his way to the bed and throwing what he had gathered into one of the suitcases that was placed next to the Astral. The dark-haired man was on edge, and rightfully so.

 

**…**

_The large doors closed, leaving a barrage of panicked mumblings and the clatter of silverware and glasses behind._

_Regis grit his teeth, his fists clenched on top of the table in front of him. With merely a look, Clarus was at his side, leaning in close so his king could address him privately. “Clarus, how the HELL did those men get in here undetected?! Where the hell are all the Glaives?!”_

_Clarus’ ice blue eyes were hard as he multitasked between listening to Regis and tuning in to the grainy sound of his Glaives sounding off through his earpiece. Prompto and Noctis weren’t able to hear the Glaives, but even through the frantic chatter of their guests, the duo could hear the king’s shield as he replied, voice gritty. “I don’t have an answer to that, My King. All of my commanders are responding with no sign of intrusion.”_

_Regis scoffed, and Noctis finally sat down, giving in to Prompto’s little tugs on his suit jacket. The prince scowled, looking to the two older men next to him. “I bet it’s something of Versteal’s doing... I’d bet my crown on it.”, he spat, voice full of venom._

_“If so, we need to look in to it. We can’t allow ourselves to be taken off-guard like this- it’s disgraceful, not to mention an embarrassment to our name.”_

_Nyx cleared his throat from his spot next to Prompto, gathering everyone’s attention. “No offense, Your Highness, but what exactly is the battle plan?”_

_“Battle plan?” Both father and son responded in unison, turning their attention to the Galahdian man._

_“Yes, My King... Assuming… there will_ be _a battle?”_

_Clarus grunted, hand moving away from his earpiece. “Glaives on guard along the wall have confirmed Loqi’s threat of troops. Multiple air ships and soldiers have been spotted gathering on the opposite end of the bridge, just as he’d claimed.”_

_Regis let out a haughty huff of breath, body tense. “…How much time do we have until nightfall?”_

_“A little over two hours, Your Highness.”, Crowe supplied, looking down at the watch on her wrist._

_Regis looked to his son, eyes searching and steely. “Noctis, this is your battle… What are you going to do? Whatever you choose, you have my full support.”_

_The prince swallowed thickly, eyes flitting to look into Prompto’s for only a moment before regarding the Glaives at their side. “Nyx, Crowe, meet me in my bedroom half an hour before nightfall. Libertus, ready my car. We’re going to need it.” The Glaives shared perplexed glances with one another before nodding in unison. They excused themselves from the King’s table swiftly, leaving the other men. Noctis made to move only a step behind them, grasping a cold hand in his own. They had to move, and fast._

_“Wait- Noctis. Son, what are you planning?”_

_Noctis chewed on his lips, mind racing. “I don’t know. But I’m not going to let them hurt you or Insomnia. Not again.”_

_And with that, he left, dragging the Astral close behind with hurried footsteps. Upon the prince’s departure, their guests grew more worried, the chatter beginning to get louder until Regis could barely hear himself think._

_“Your Highness, we have to do something about them.”, Clarus supplied coolly, eyeing the many tables. “If they grow too fearful, they may riot, or worse. We need to get them safely to their homes before all hell breaks loose.”_

_The weary king sighed, answering his shield with a curt nod of his head. Grabbing his son’s abandoned, empty champagne glass and a utensil, he clattered the two together, gathering everyone’s attention. “I apologize… And, thank you to all who have attended this- regretfully- troubling occasion. In light of these circumstances, I will be ending the party here. Please- go back to your homes, and stay locked indoors with your loved ones…” His eyes scanned over each face in the crowd. Fear for his kingdom and his son were running rampant in his tired veins, but he would not let it overcome him. He would be strong for his people. And he trusted his son. “Do not be afraid. No matter the outcome of this untimely threat from Niflheim, I assure you, all will be well… My son will do what is right… Now, begone.”_

_With the king’s command, everyone filed out one by one, leaving the king and his shield alone._

**…**

Out in the distance, from the view of the large bedroom windows, the airships could be seen, hovering just outside of Insomnia’s walls, their blinking red lights and whirring machinery cutting through the clouds like metallic birds. The sun was setting, and quickly. They hardly had any time left. Barely an hour.

“N-Noctis…”, Prompto called, his voice laced with worry, but the man didn’t hear him over his intense focus and whispered mumblings. Nervously, he licked his lips, suddenly feeling dry again.

Noctis didn’t have to do any of this. He owed the blonde nothing; was under no obligation to defend him whatsoever. The Glaive were called, ordered to be battle-ready in the case of an attack. An attack that was surely going to come, because there was no moving Noctis from his decision. Even now, he could hear them running through the halls, gathering their weapons and calling out to one another through their earpieces. The sound of their armor clanging as they stepped was like thunder to his ears.

The prince practically growled as he all but slung a final handful of clothes into a suitcase, zipping it up quickly. Rage and frustration led his actions like a dog on a leash, getting the better of him. “If Ardyn thinks I’m going to hand you over to him, he’s a fucking idiot.” He drug the finished suitcase off the bed and slung it by the door. Prompto flinched as it made contact with the wall, giving off a loud thud, and huddled into himself further as Noctis opened another. He disappeared into the bathroom, gathering bath supplies next. They couldn’t afford to take much- only the essentials. But they were nowhere near prepared for this. Something like this needed far more time- planning- that they didn’t have the luxury of entertaining.

“That son of a bitch… How _dare_ he just- _do_ this! Send his men barging into our castle like they _own_ the damn place. And on my father’s _birthday_ , no less! Ugh!” He slung the towels and bottles of products inside, zipping it closed and slinging it in place next to the others. His nice clothes were gone, put away in his wardrobe, replaced by something easy to move in; easy to fight in. A white t-shirt and some jeans, a light black leather jacket thrown over to ward off the night chill. He had helped Prompto change as well, sad to see the lovely garments go. The Astral had looked so nice in them; so pure, as he surely was, untainted by the cruelty and greediness of men. Now, the other man was dressed in more borrowed clothes. A black tank top with an odd geometric design paired with coeurl-printed black jeans. It was an odd, tacky sort of match, but it would have to do. The Astral was slightly smaller and thinner than Noctis, so there was no helping it. The prince could only offer what he no longer fit into. The clothing fit Prompto snugly, but not so snugly that it would impair his running or fighting.

Gods, he hoped they wouldn’t have to fight. He didn’t even know if the Astral _could_ fight. Probably not.

Noctis leaned his head back, sighing heavily as he dug the palms of his hands into his eyes until he saw stars blossoming behind his eyelids. “…Fuck… What the fuck am I going to do…?” He knew the general plan- Operation: Don’t Hand Prompto Over. After all, who knew what that sick fuck wanted with Prompto? It could be any number of things. It was no well-hidden secret that The Mad King of Niflheim was working on many experiments, going so far as to even rip children, men, and women from their homes in order to test things on them with the help of that damned Versteal… What Ardyn was trying to do with these experiments, no one knew. But it was sure as hell enough to convince himself that Prompto would never be safe with him.

_‘…I wish Mom was here… What would she do? …What would she tell me…?_

A cold hand drug him from his muddled thoughts like a breath of fresh air, the grasp light and hesitant, bunched in the front of his shirt. He lowered his hands from his eyes slowly, blinking away the white from his vision as he stared down at Prompto. He didn’t know when the man had moved from his place on the bed, but now he was standing in front of him, looking up through blonde fringe with wide, worried eyes. It hurt Noctis’ heart to see him so worked up, so scared, and even though he was scared himself, he pushed it back. He had to be strong. This wasn’t the time for a meltdown, no matter how much the idea was clawing at him.

“…Noctis…”

He sighed, placing his hand on the blonde’s shoulders. “…It’s okay, Prompto… It’s gonna be okay…” He put on as best a smile as he could manage, small and fragile, but sincere. A hand cupped a cold, scaled cheek, thumb grazing over glittering scales. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to give you up… I made a promise. And I intend to keep it.” Prompto quirked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing further. What promise? Noctis hadn’t made any sort of promise. Noctis smiled further upon seeing the look, a laugh tempting its way up his chest despite the serious circumstances. “Don’t worry about it… It was a promise from a long time ago…” ‘ _…And I’ll be damned if I break that promise…_ ’

**Knock Knock Knock**

“Prince Noctis, Crowe and I are here, just as you requested.”

And just like that, Noctis was swept into the tide once more, his body tense and eyes frantic as he scanned his bedroom once more for anything he may have forgotten. “Come in.”

Nyx and Crowe filed in, no longer in their lovely formal attire, but in their Glaive uniforms once more. “So. What’s the plan?”

Noctis grabbed the suitcases by the door, lugging one into each soldier’s arms. “We walk and talk. Come with me.” Without another word, Noctis grasped Prompto’s hand, leading them all out of the bedroom and towards the elevator. Once they were all inside, he pressed the button that would take them to the parking deck.

“Noctis, are we handing the Astral over?”, Crowe asked warily, giving the poor guy in the prince’s grasp a once-over.

Noctis let out a small noise; something between a laugh and a scoff. “No way in hell.”

Nyx eyed his prince and the way he was holding hands with the other man curiously but didn’t comment on it, nodding curtly. “If so, then what’s the battle plan.”

To this, Noctis frowned. “Ardyn doesn’t want Insomnia. Not right now, anyways. Since his father’s death, he hasn’t shown any interest in conquering us like his father once tried. At best, this could all just be an empty threat to scare us.”

“He may not want Insomnia right now, but who’s to say it isn’t in his cards? He wants the Astral. And from how I see it, if he’s as crazy as his father, he’d do just about anything to get him. Including an attempt at taking Insomnia and murdering your father in cold blood.”, Crowe retorted, shifting the suitcase in her arms to better carry it.

Noctis took a moment to contemplate this. “And what if the Astral isn’t in Insomnia?”

Nyx gave his prince an uncomprehending look. “Sir… What do you mean? He’s here. They know he’s here.”

“Yes. But what is he _wasn’t_? If there’s no Astral in Insomnia, there’s no reason to be in Insomnia. Am I correct?”

Crowe and Nyx exchanged glances before the female Glaive cleared her throat, speaking up once more. “I… _suppose_ that would make sense…”

“But that’s only assuming that Ardyn wouldn’t still give Loqi the command to torch the city anyways.”, Nyx added dryly. It wouldn’t do anyone any favors to think so optimistically. He was beginning to catch on to his prince’s plan, though; the suitcases, Libertus’ order to ready the car, the look of determination in his deep blue ayes as he held his friend close. “Noctis, even if you plan on leaving the city- which I’m pretty sure at this point that you are- it won’t make the threat of all those air ships and soldiers any less real and intimidating. We can’t risk an attack, especially if our prince is gone. We’ll need all hands on deck.”

Noctis cursed under his breath, his hand gripping Prompto’s more tightly. ‘ _Fuck… He’s right. If they still attack, Dad will be left without any help from me…_ ’

It was this time Prompto made himself known, drawing their attention. “Noctisss… I can--- h-help.”

Noctis quirked a brow, the others looking on in in a practiced stoniness. “…How?”

“M-my… p-p-powerssss…”

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open, the humid air of the parking deck hitting their skin. Libertus could be seen just down the way, keys in hand as he leaned against the wall. The man looked tense and anxious, as they all did. Noctis lead the way once more, not even waiting for the doors to finish opening before tugging the blonde along. “No. Out of the question. I’m not letting you get mixed up in all of this.”

The blonde frowned, pointing the prince’s back with a look. “B-but… I’m aaaalready mixed up i-in thisss!”

“He’s got a point, you know, Princess.”

“Shut up, Crowe. I didn’t ask you.”

“Hey- _listen_ to the guy! He’s an _Astral_ , for Gods’ sake! He’s got to have _some_ powers up his sleeves!” Nyx backed the two of them up, open to the idea. Hell, he was open to just about _any_ ideas at this point. “Noctis, we’re up Shit Creek without a paddle right now, buddy. Hear him out, yeah?”

Noctis’ mouth pressed into a thin line as he turned to look at Prompto, his stride towards Libertus not faltering. “Prompto… are you sure you want to do this…?”

“Yes.” The determination and resolve that he saw swimming in those violet-blues was almost enough to knock the breath out of him, beautiful, yet strong. It was as if he could see thousands of years’ worth of power there, just begging to be unleashed. Maybe Nyx was right. Maybe using Prompto was the best option.

He stopped, missing the look of confusion that crossed Libertus’ face as the others followed suit. “Okay. So. We get in the car, drive to the bridge, and face Loqi- then what?”

Prompto thought on the question for a few moments. “I can… wipe themmmm all… out. Jussst… t-trust… me.”

The prince let out a steadying breath, a headache beginning to pound its way through his skull. That wasn’t an answer. It wasn’t even a _hint_. “…Okay… Okay, fine.” He gave in, seeing no other option. He couldn’t bring an army with him, not even so much as Nyx, Crowe, or Libertus. Tt would only let Loqi know of their plans not to hand the Astral over. It had to be just the two of them to go. They would be on their own.

“Oi! What’s goin’ on over there that I’m not being let in on?” Libertus walked over suddenly, tired of waiting.

Noctis didn’t answer, instead offering a hand, empty palm facing upwards. “Keys.”, he commanded, and the Glaive complied, frustration written all over his face. When the item was placed in his hand, the prince stared at them for a moment before cutting his eyes towards the man. “Wait. These are the keys to-“

“The Regalia? Yeah.” Libertus finished with a smirk, turning his back on the group to continue the path through the parking deck. “King’s orders. You’re gonna need something with more horse power than that car you got, Highness.” The prince pocketed the keys swiftly, following the man to their destination along with the others. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but it doesn’t seem like you’re plannin’ on handin’ that guy over to the Nifs.”

He looked to the man on his arm, giving him a small, reassuring smile that the blonde returned sweetly. “Not a chance.” The words made color rise to Prompto’s cheeks, coloring them beautifully.

Libertus nodded thoughtfully. “So, then… What _is_ the plan?”

“Looking at this realistically, even if we take out the whole fleet and manage to get out of this mess, there’s no way in hell Ardyn will give up. He’ll just send more men- more fleets. Insomnia won’t be safe for long.”

Crowe’s brows rose, picking up on the bits of their prince’s strategy that was left unsaid. “You plan on leaving Insomnia.”

Noctis nodded stiffly. “…Yes. As long as Prompto isn’t in Insomnia, he won’t have any reason to attack Insomnia. He’ll send his men looking for us instead, leaving my dad and everyone else safe. I’ll take Prompto and we’ll go out into hiding. Only until I can figure out how to return him to the Astral realm, where he belongs. In the mean time, I want all of you to stay ready. As long as we double our border patrol and guard duties, there will be no way in hell his armies can sneak back into our city. We’ll be able to see them coming the next time around.”

Nyx nodded. “Sounds like a plan… But, Noctis, where will the two of you go?”

Libertus agreed. “Yeah, how the hell do you expect to find out how to get that guy back while you’re on the run?”

Noctis shrugged as they approached his father’s car. “…I don’t know. But I’m going to try.” He popped the trunk, grabbing his suitcases from the Glaives and depositing them before closing it.

“If you ask me, this sounds like a suicide mission.” Crowe called, standing some ways away with her arms crossed over her chest.

Noctis opened the passenger door, allowing Prompto to slide in and seat himself comfortably. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back.” He took his own seat in the car, cranking the engine. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Nyx smirked. “You’d better not. Wall duty is no fun if you’re not there to pick on whenever I let you back in.”

Noctis returned the fond look, punching the man lightly on his shoulder. “Save your best insults. I’ll be back before you know it.”

And with that, Noctis sped off, into the waning sunlight, leaving the Glaives behind.

 

**…**

The sun was barely a sliver over the surface of the water now, a thin line of gold splitting the heavens and the sea in a mass of purple and blues.

“Commander Loqi. They’re coming.” Loqi smirked, turning in the direction of the bridge to watch as the tiny speck that was sure to be their guests coming closer.

The soldier continued to speak through his earpiece from his place in one of the airships high above. “I only see one car. Prince Noctis and the target are riding alone.”

Loqi cut his eyes to the tops of the large wall that surrounded the city. Even rom their great distance, he could see the rows of Glaives in mass, standing tall and braced for battle, if there so happened to be one. But the blonde was happy to observe no one stepping out of place. “Good… It seems Prince Charming has decided to do the right thing after all…” With a mock click of his tongue, he put on a playful pout. “And here I thought I’d get a good workout in… Oh, well… King Ardyn will be pleased to have the creature as well as all his men return quickly…”

 

**…**

Noctis drove slowly, grip on the leather steering wheel so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers. As he looked out into the distance, out towards the ocean, his heart began to race even faster, sweat rolling down the back of his neck. It was mere minutes until dusk now. They were right on time, but he wished with all his heart that time wouldn’t continue to move forward. Cutting his eyes to the Astral in the passenger seat next to him, he licked his dry lips. “Prompto… Are you ready?”

The blonde looked to him and nodded. “Yes.”

On the outside, he was all confidence, but on the inside, he was swimming inside a pool of worries, lost inside of his own mind. By nature he was peaceful, hardly needing to come to violence like The Hydraean often did to solve problems. A perfect Yin to her Yang. But as all Gods were, he was omnipotent; able to smite and curse as he so pleased. He had unfathomable, insurmountable power.

But, calling upon that power in such a fashion would be a reckless action. No doubt enough to call the attention of the other Astrals. There was a very high chance of awakening the Tide Mother from her slumber, alerting her of his disappearance.

By unleashing one hell, he’d open the door to another, far deeper one. One that he didn’t know if he’d have the strength to counteract. Even so, he would do it. He would do it for Noctis; to stay by his side, to protect him.

Turning his attention back to the road, Noctis took a deep, steadying breath. “…Okay… Here goes…”

 

**…**

Loqi stepped forward, distancing himself from his army. They would strike on his command, only awaiting a single word. If Noctis decided to deceive them, there would be no mercy for Insomnia. As he walked, he was pleased to see the car only a few feet in front of him slow down to a complete halt. From his close proximity, he could see the prince behind the wheel, staring at him with cold eyes. Next to him, as offered, was the Astral, a ethereal golden glow seeping out of his skin. Only when the Lucian finally rolled down his window so that they could better hear each other did he talk, giving the foolish prince a shit-eating grin.

“I see you’ve decided to make the right choice and give the man over to us. Good job, Little Prince…” Other than a scowl, Loqi received no response. He frowned, suddenly growing irritated and impatient. “…Come, now. Hand him over. I haven’t got all day.”

He watched as Noctis suddenly smiled defiantly from within the car, hands gripping the steering wheel even tighter. “GO TO HELL!”, the Niflheim soldier heard the Lucian prince shout, and directly after came the sound of screeching wheels on asphalt as Noctis floored the gas, sending the wheels spinning before speeding right in the commander’s direction, not giving one damn about their close proximity.

“F-fuck!”, Loqi couldn’t help but curse as the car began speeding towards him, and he had to jump out of the way in order to not get ran-over. Even still, the hood of the car made contact with his armor, knocking him and sending his body careening towards the edge of the bridge. With quick hands, he was ably to grasp a rail as his body slid against the asphalt, stopping himself from falling completely off and into the rocky ocean below.

His lungs burned as all the wind had been knocked out of him, and he was seething, practically seeing red as he was helpless form his position on the ground, watching the prince drive head-on towards his rows of soldiers.

“They’re not shooting?! Why aren’t they shooting?!” He yelled to himself, gritting his teeth as he attempted to stand. It was no use, his ribs burned. Glowering, he pressed the button on his ear piece, connecting himself to all his soldiers. “What the hell are you all waiting for?! Shoot-“

**~~“YOU DARE DEFY THE WILL OF A GOD?! YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HARM HE WHO PROTECTS LIFE ITSELF?! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE HYDRAEAN, AND SUFFER!”~~ **

The words came out as hellish gibberish, a symphony of screams and wails, and it shook the very earth around them. Behind it, just in the distance, came an angry roar from across the sea, somewhere far away. It was as if something was speaking to them from miles and miles away, but the voice itself was searing into their brains. The bridge began to sway with the force of it. Loqi was helpless but to crumple back to the ground, covering his ears as he screamed, but the sounds didn’t’ stop. They pounded through his skull like a hammer, threatening to split it open, and when the screams and hellish white noise finally faded, he opened his eyes in time to see his soldiers in much the same state, crumpled to the ground, clutching their heads in agony.

He grit his teeth, growling as he forced himself onto his feet ignoring the way his ribcage protested. Noctis and their target were nearly at the end of the bridge now, nearly about to run through his men. “ _Shoot_ them, you fools!! They’re going to get away!! Don’t you _hear_ me?! _Shoot_ them!!”

Through his earpiece, he could hear the voice of a soldier, words broken by heavy static, as if some force was blocking out his signal. “But, Sir-! Behind you-!”

On shaky legs, he turned his body, eyes widening impossibly. This couldn’t be happening. It was impossible, wasn’t it?!

“SHOOT!!”

 

**…**

Noctis’ ears were ringing, and his skull ached more than it ever had before in his life, but he pressed onwards, resisting the urge to screw his eyes shut as the Astral voice surged through his very soul, shaking him and the very earth. It was hard, incredibly hard, and his bones ached from the effort, from all the tension in his body.

‘ _This is different. This isn’t Prompto_.’

His eyes flitted to the man next to him, the Astral’s expression scared and anxious, but eyes focused on what laid ahead. Something about this was off. “Prompto, what’s going on?!” With every passing moment, they were getting closer to the other side of the bridge, closer to running through the flanks of soldiers.

Prompto swallowed thickly, closing his eyes and concentrating. He raised his wrist to his lips, kissing it softly as he called his powers to him. The constellation across his skin began to glow, emitting a light so bright, Noctis had to shield his eyes, driving with just one hand now. The car swerved, control crawling away from the prince as their speed only increased.

She knew.

Gods, she knew now.

And his magic was like a beacon, giving away his location.

With a deep breath, he concentrated, calling forth the powers of the water, drawing the liquid effortlessly to him, shaping it to his heart’s desire.

Noctis’ eyes widened as he looked through his car mirrors, seeing the waves of the ocean all around them crest and rise, until in a matter of seconds, they were towering over the very city in the distance itself, casting a shadow over everything before the world went dark with the encompassing nightfall, killing all shadow entirely. The water molded and curled, waves melting together, until finally the form of a sea serpent was formed. Glossy, like ice, see-through like the water it was created from, the creature took on a life of its own. It’s snake-like body with it’s large fins roe from the deep, large maw opening and gnashing watery, sharp teeth.

‘ _Gods, is this Prompto?! Is he making this?!_ ’

The prince had no time to contemplate it further, as suddenly the Regalia was met with a barrage of bullets, making impact with the re-enforced windshield and frame of his father’s car. “S-shit!”, he cursed, forcing his hand away from his eyes and back onto the steering wheel to join the other. “Prompto, hold on tight!”

The Astral did so, clutching onto his seat and the passenger door tightly as Noctis began to swerve, trying to get out of their line of fire. Even still, the Astral stayed as concentrated as possible, chanting to himself and controlling the actions of his creation, his entire being letting off a bright glow that battled the darkness of the dusk.

The serpent seemed to swim through the very air, curling its way through the towers of the bridge before slamming into the soldiers in front of the Regalia, sweeping them off of their feet and collecting them inside of its watery body, their weapons ripped from their clutches.

**~~YOU MUST COME BACK. THIS WORLD IS NOT FOR YOU. HAVE PAST ENDEAVERS TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?! HAVE YOU NO GRATEFULNESS FOR WHAT I MADE YOU, BOY?! WHAT HAVE THE LAND-DWELLERS DONE FOR YOU?! I GAVE YOU LIFE! I GAVE YOU PURPOSE!~~ **

The inhuman fails continued on, and the Regalia swerved further as Noctis struggled to maintain his control, screaming over the sounds within his own mind.

The creature of Prompto’s creation looped in the air before surging once more, throwing itself at the airships, seeming to rip right through them, forcing them out of the sky like a helpless piece of driftwood in the crashing tides upon rocky cliffs. It ripped through them all, sending them crashing into one another and swallowing up the bullets they tried counter it with.

All around them, large pieces of metal and machinery crashed, causing large explosions. Fire billowed out, threatening to burn Noctis with its intensity. Finally, the soldiers were wiped out, the threat to Insomnia diminished, and only then did Prompto stop chanting, body going slack in the seat next to Noctis.

“Prompto?!” Noctis called, but there was no response. The man merely laid there, seemingly lifeless save for the glow of his skin, knocked out cold. “Prompto!!” He called even louder, risking a hand off the wheel to shake the Astral, frantic and scared.

 Just as they were out of the range of falling debris and parts, the serpent shattered, falling to the earth like rainfall, bringing the taken soldiers with it. They fell to the ground like ragdolls, armor clanging loudly behind them. Noctis could barely hear it over the wind ripping through his open window, and he rolled it back up once more.

Again, he tried calling. “Prompto- Hey! Prompto, are you okay?!” As he watched Insomnia begin to get smaller and smaller, disappearing behind a wall of fire and bodies, he let out a shaky breath.

‘ _What WAS that?! What the fuck WAS that?!’_

**~~ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, WE WILL HAVE YOU BACK, PROMPTO.~~ **

He couldn’t think, couldn’t make sense of anything that had happened. The screams weren’t seeming to stop, barraging his mind like a relentless current, sweeping his coherency along with it. But like the ring of a bell, a soft hand brushed against his own along the steering wheel. Weak, frail, but there. The prince looked over to the Astral, relief washing over him as he gazed into tired eyes through thick lashes. “Oh, thank the Gods!”

“…Noc…tis…?” His words were soft, barely a sound in his ears, and it tugged painfully at his heart. Prompto had given it his all, just for him. They had made it out, but just barely.

Noctis moved to grasp the man’s hand, bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. He didn’t miss the way the blonde’s eyes widened slightly, lashes fluttering and cold fingers twitching in his grasp. “I’m here… I’m okay… We’re okay.” His smile faltered for a brief second, worry seeping through once more. “… _Are_ you okay?”

The blonde tried moving, but he felt weak, body momentarily laggy and hazy from overexertion. “Wa…ter…” He felt dry, his skin like sandpaper, causing his scales to bristle uncomfortably.

“Yeah- yeah, sure... I got you, don’t worry... I’m going to get you some water soon, I promise. Just wait a little while longer… You’ll be okay. They’re gone now. We’re safe for now.”

Breathing a deep breath and trying to wipe away his anxieties, Noctis began to floor it once more, determined eyes set straight for Hammerhead. They were going to need help if they were going to keep running like this. And he knew just the girl to get them set up.

 

**…**

Loqi stood, gaping in equal parts awe and horror at the absolute destruction before him. His fellow soldiers, all fallen, lying lifeless on the ground. Their airships broken to pieces, like fragile porcelain in a toddler’s grasp. Everything was gone. Everything was lost, and it had all happened so fast. Deep behind him, on the opposite end of the bridge, he could hear the Glaives hollering and cheering, happy that their city was not going to be destroyed.

The Niflheim commander grit his teeth, the hand clasped to his side turning wet from his wound. “Fuck… all of you…” The cheers of the enemy made him feel sick; disgusted with himself and his failures.

He couldn’t return to Niflheim empty-handed. If Ardyn cornered him, it would be the end. With trembling fingers, he set his ear piece to a different frequency, attempting to hear the other line through the static of his water-logged equipment. “Aranea… I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuughhhh.... what even ARE fight scenes?!!?!?!  
> Ohhhh no, Prom! Momma is madddd! :O  
> I wonder what will happen next?! :D Got any ideas?!  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	8. Along We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Loqi, along with his ties to Aranea.  
> Noctis and Prompto are on the run!  
> Changes are happening, and... Someone is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but a thunderstorm fried my modem and I had to wait for another one to come in the mail!! Boo.  
> WELP... I have internet again finally, so ENJOY!!!  
> I've been hella pumped to get this published finally!! (What even IS motivation for other fics?? lol)  
> Also, the longest chapter so far! Chapters will hopefully only get longer! :)

“Stay here, okay? Wait for me. I’ll come get you in a sec.”

They had pulled once more into the place in the middle of the desert, where Prompto remembered them eating earlier. Prompto weakly nodded his head, eyes blinking against the harsh fluorescents of the parking lot lights overhead. Noctis was frazzled, frantic, but the Astral himself couldn’t find it in him to do much more than lie there, breaths shallow and much too soft. Their hands were still connected from when Noctis had grabbed his after the escape. His hold was loosening, reluctantly, going through the inner struggle of staying that extra minute or leaving for help right away. Prompto gazed up at the prince’s face as the man swallowed, nodding, and hesitated only a moment longer before seeming to find his resolve. He untangled their fingers, exited the car, and closed the door behind them.

Mustering as much strength as possible, Prompto turned his head to follow Noctis as he walked up to the garage. With nightfall also came the closing of many of the shops, and so there were no lights emitting from within the buildings. Not even the restaurant they had eaten at was open. Only the little gas station and convenience store in the center of the two. That, of course, had to be open 24/7 for travelers.

Prompto swallowed, wincing at the pain he felt from doing so. He had overdone it, he knew. It took everything he had to summon a monster that large to suit their dire needs. His heart drummed heavily in his chest as he thought of all those nameless men and women who had perished by his very hands, by his will. They didn’t deserve a death like that. But how else was he supposed to save Noctis’ home? The sting he felt deep in his chest now would be nothing compared to how it would have felt to see Noctis cry for the loss of his father, for his city, his home. With a grimace, he held his wrist carefully, the star mark twinkling softly and standing out on his skin, yet it burned like fire. Why did it hurt so badly? It never had before, when he was in the ocean.

Huffing a weak breath, he decided to ignore the thought. With every passing minute, the burn was dwindling. Eventually, it would leave him entirely, he hoped. In the distance, he could see Noctis pounding on the door to the shop, calling out something. Afterwards, some lights began to flicker on and the door was opening. ‘ _Oh! It’s that woman…_ ’, Prompto thought with a tiny smile as Cindy walked out immediately, pulling the prince into a hug so powerful it lifted the man from the ground. He continued to watch as she sat him back down and then began yelling, eyes leaking tears. Prompto frowned, again feeling the pain at what he’d done, of what he had forced Noctis to do.

 

**…**

Noctis’ feet felt heavy as he walked, boots thudding loudly on the pavement of the parking lot. He could feel his fingers tingling, the numbness slowly ebbing away to be replaced by static. His limbs felt like jelly, his heart still pounding with the leftover adrenaline of what he had witnessed just a little over an hour ago. ‘ _What was that… that voice? It was different… It didn’t sound like Prompto… Could it have been The Hydraean…?_ ’ Answers eluded him, would continue to elude him, until he got to a safe place. For now, they were on the run. They had to stay undercover, but that required supplies. Money. He hadn’t taken but only the essentials before he left. He hadn’t thought to take one of his father’s platinum cards. He would have to ask Cindy for a loan.

The lights to the garage were out, as well as the tiny apartment that took residence above it, naturally. Everything in Hammerhead closed at nightfall because that’s when the beasts roamed more openly and viciously, emboldened by the cover of night. Many a civilian and hunter alike would fall victim to the sabertusks, scorpions, and other carnivorous creatures that roamed the desert. Looking in all directions warily, as if the thought would bring one to him, he readied himself to knock on the door. He did so, loudly, Cid’s temper be damned. This was an emergency. He’d understand.

“Hey! Cindy!” Noctis continued to pound on the door, huffing impatiently afterwards when no lights seemed to come on. He desperately hoped that they weren’t out of town. “Cindy, are you there?! We need your help!” This time, Noctis smiled with relief, his tense body relaxing a bit, as the lights began to turn on one by one, signaling someone’s path through the little apartment and down to the garage.

After a few moments, Noctis could see light spilling from around the door’s frame, and he only jumped a little at the speed in which the door flew open, giving way to the image of Cindy, grasping the doorknob tightly and dressed in long, pink sleeping pants and a rainbow tie-dye crop top. Her hat was gone, dense curls swirling and framing her face even more than normal. A bright yellow headband held her bangs out of her bright blue eyes, which were wide upon seeing just who was banging on her door.

“Noctis?! What’re you-?” She halted that thought, looking into the house before stepping out and closing the door behind her. “Stop all that yellin’, you’ll wake up Pawpaw!” Noctis moved to scratch at the back of his neck, and he tried to offer an apology, but it was cut off quicker than it could utter out before he was swooped into a tight hug. “Oh ma gosh, Hun! I saw what happened on the T.V.! I’m so, so glad you’re safe…” The slightly taller woman shook as she held him, her frame trembling as her voice did much the same, the beginnings of a sob escaping. Why the hell was his entire life on T.V. nowadays? Noctis frowned at her concern but couldn’t help the blush from spreading across his face as her breasts were squished between them, unrestricted by her usual bikini top. They felt soft beneath her crop top. ‘ _Oh, Gods, why? She isn’t wearing a bra._ ’ Only a smidgeon of him felt bad for focusing on this, but it was all forgotten rather abruptly when he was set back onto the ground and those same arms that were pulling him in was pushing him away, roughly.

“Are you a fuckin’ idiot?!” Noctis’ eyes widened. He was taken aback. Cindy’s eyes were swimming, glistening in the parking lot lights as tears fell freely. Her brows were drawn down and teeth bared in her anger. Again, she shoved at him angrily, forcing him back a few paces.

“Cindy, wait! I-“ He walked forward once more, hands thrown up defensively, but it did nothing to prevent the slap that she delivered to his pale cheek, upset that he would dare to even try and approach her again.

“Just what were ya thinkin’, huh?! Fightin’ all those soldiers by yerself?! Ya coulda _died,_ ya know that?!”

Noctis rubbed his aching cheek, still attempting to calm her. “But I wasn’t by myself, I had an _Astral_! We-“

Cindy scoffed, balling her hands into fists at her sides. Noctis flinched at the action, worried that she’d begin throwing punches next. “You think that’s _better_?! Noct, it’s _worse_! So, _so_ much worse! What if tha little fella got hurt, huh?! Don’t ya think before ya do things?!” Noctis swallowed thickly, stepping closer slowly so as not to gain more of her wrath. She took a few steps back instead, shaking her head with a disbelieving look. “Don’t you fuckin’ touch me, Noctis… You worried me and Pawpaw half to _death_ , you know that?!” She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her arm, the heat of anger draining from her, swiftly being replaced with more sadness. “…When I heard that tha Nifs were threatenin’ to attack Insomnia again, I… I got so worried…” The look in her blurry eyes tore Noctis’ heart apart. “…What if they took you away from me…?”, she sobbed, voice cracking under the dam of emotions she was feeling.

Disregarding the consequences, Noctis lept into action, gathering her in his arms protectively. She protested weakly at first, trying to punch his chest and shove him away, but the longer he held her, the more she crumbled, eventually sobbing into his chest and clutching at his t-shirt. Tentatively, though a bit awkwardly, he rubbed the small of her back in comforting circles. “…I know… Cindy, I’m sorry… Truly… What we did had to be done, though…! They wanted Prompto, and I just…” He sighed, fumbling over his own words. “I just couldn’t do that. Ardyn wants him for something horrible, I just know it… I couldn’t hand him over… I didn’t want to lose him like I lost my mom…”

At the mention of Prompto’s name, Cindy pushed away from him just enough to look into the prince’s eyes. “…Prompto…?”

Noctis gave her a small smile and a little laugh at how fast she could go from happy to angry to sad to confused, all in the expanse of a few minutes. But, well, he supposed it was warranted. He did act recklessly, after all, and put his city in danger. “Yeah, ‘Prompto’… That’s his name.”

Cindy nodded, taking a few deep, steady breath to calm herself. “That’s… That’s nice. It’s a real cute little name, aint it? Haha…” She actually smiled then.

Noctis laughed again, nodding in agreeance. “…Yeah. It is. I didn’t give it to him either, I swear. He came with it…  He can even talk now, believe it or not… He’s still working around it, so it isn’t perfect, but… Yeah.”

The woman worked the remaining wet trails off her cheeks with her thumbs. “So… Is he safe, then? I saw that monster gobble up all them soldiers… Was that… him?”

Noctis Nodded, stepping back to give her some much needed breathing space. “…Yeah… He created that- _thing_ \- to save Insomnia…”

It fell quiet between them, Cindy processing that information. Yes, Prompto was an Astral, but they had both treated him as nothing more than a boy. They didn’t take stock on just how powerful of a being that made him. They didn’t take into account the things he could do. “…Can I see him…?”

“Yeah, sure… He’s in the car right now. He’s… weak right now… Really weak…”

Cindy nodded in understanding before the two headed towards the regalia.

 

**…**

Prompto watched the two grow closer to him after they talked and tried to sit up straighter, wanting to greet Cindy with a bright smile, but he could barely do even that. Still, he put as much of a smile on his face as he could muster, the door opening to expose his dry skin to the even drier desert air. Without sparing a single second, Cindy was kneeling next to him, grasping his scaled hands in her soft ones and drawing a surprised gasp from his chapped lips. She looked at him with upmost sincerity and concern.

“Aww, Prompto, Hun, ya look so tired…” He watched with a heavy heart as her eyes began to brim with tears once more. She wiped away a stray drop along her cheek roughly with one hand, sniffling away the wetness in her nose. Even through her anger at their actions and her bottomless worry for her friend, she was soft towards him, smiling through the pain. “I thought I told ya to stay out of trouble, huh?”, she teased, and when Prompto felt what little water he had left in his pulsing body spill over his own skin, she ruffled his blonde locks with a careful hand. “Aww, sweetie, don’t cry… I aint mad atcha… Just… I was worried, was all…” Prompto nodded at her, not feeling much better. He had not only caused Noctis pain, but Cindy, as well.

“I… I-I’m sorry… a-about… you’re clothesss…”, he croaked out, hating how rough and exhausted his voice sounded. Still, he had to apologize for something, even if it was only that. He hadn’t forgotten who had given him the first opportunity to go out in public with Noctis. “We… didn’t… b-b-bring them…”

Cindy’s eyes widened, brows raising as she heard him speak for the first time. She smiled, showing off her perfect teeth, and she laughed happily, holding his hands a little more firmly. “Aww, what a lovely voice! It’s lovely. And don’t you worry yer pretty little head ‘bout any silly clothes. I can always buy more.”

Prompto blushed, confused. How could she be so sweet? He had done so many things wrong, had messed up so much, and had caused her to be dragged into yet another mess. And still, she offered him smiles and kind words. It was almost too much, causing more tears to fall as he could no longer look at her. “T-Thank… you…”

Wordlessly, she huffed a small, exasperated breath and moved to wipe his tears away. “Hey. None of those tears now, ya hear me?” She cupped his cheek in her hand, bringing him to meet her eyes. “Hey. Listen ta little ol’ Cindy, ‘kay?” He nodded. “You did great tonight, Hun. I mean it. Please, if it’s not too much trouble… I’d like ya to continue protecting each other.” She ignored the groan of irritation from Noctis at the insinuation that he needed protection.

“Cindy, come _on_. I’ve been trained with a sword since I was, what, like, _five_?”

“Oh, shush it, Prince. I’ve had a wrench in my hand since before you were born, yet you don’t see me buildin’ cars from the ground up, now, do ya?” Prompto chuckled at this, causing the prince to roll his eyes dramatically.

“That’s nowhere _near_ the same thing, Cindy.”

“Haha… I stand by what I said.” The blonde woman spared one more dazzling smile towards the Astral before she reluctantly stood up, stretching her limbs and giving her attention to her friend once more. “So… What’s the plan from here?”

Noctis looked to her, face thoughtful, yet practiced and stoic. “If Prompto isn’t in Insomnia, then Niflheim also has no need to be in Insomnia… Ardyn is crazy, just like the old king, but somehow I get the feeling that he’s smarter than Ledolas… He won’t waste time and effort on things that won’t give him what he wants. I feel like Insomnia will be safe as long as we’re gone…”

“So… you’re officially on the run, now?”

He nodded, sparing a soft look towards Prompto. “Yeah… For the time being. I’m still trying to find out how to get Prompto back to the Astral Realm where he belongs… Once I do that, it’ll be safe to go back.” He frowned, looking at Cindy next. “But… That’s the problem. I have plenty of clothes and bath supplies, but that’s…” He scratched the back of his head, gazing at the ground. “…kinda all I had in my room. I don’t have anything to help us survive outside of the city… I can’t just go to another town or outpost. What if someone sees us and tip the Nifs to our location? It’ll only make this harder…”

Cindy crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip out and quirking her head. “Hmm… Well, that _is_ quite the predicament…”

Noctis shrugged. “I was kind of hoping you’d help us out…?”

“And how am I gonna do that? I can’t harbor you boys here, it would be too dangerous. Pawpaw will throw an absolute fit, too.”

“Yeah, I know. Um… Actually, I was kind of hoping you’d loan me some money…”

Cindy scoffed playfully, a smile finally upturning her lips once more. “Don’t tell me the Prince of Insomnia is flat broke? A mere commoner like his dear ol’ friend Cindy?”

Noctis chuckled, flushing bashfully. “Unfortunately.”

Cindy sighed, looking to the starlit sky thoughtfully. “Hmm… Well, this girl don’t gotta lotta money, ya know?” At the way her friend’s shoulder slumped, she giggled. “Don’t worry Sweet Pea, I was only jokin’. Cindy’s gotcha covered.” She gave Prompto a wink and smiled wider when he flushed and smiled back. “It’ll dig into my Altissia vacation savings, buuuutt, I suppose it’s for a mighty good cause.”

Noctis sighed, relieved, and hugged her once more. “Thanks, Cindy. Really.”

She broke from his grasp playfully before making her way towards the gas station, leaving Noctis to trail after her. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, you owe me _big_ time, ya hear? Like, _real_ big.”

Noctis smiled to himself, watching her back as she walked. She had a pep to her step once more. “Oh, yeah? How big are we talking?”

“Hmmm….. Set me up with some hunk from the city? Momma needs a date! And trust me, these country fellas aint doin’ it for me.”

Noctis laughed out loud, warm and sweet, filling the empty parking lot and echoing off into the starry distance. “Sure. Count on it.”

 

**…**

“Now, let’s see… Tents, foldable chairs, a cooler, big pots and pans fer outdoor cookin’, big bag of groceries… anything we’re missin’?” Cindy counted off the many things Noctis was carrying behind her in her fingertips, staring up thoughtfully. Behind her, Noctis was blushing, trying not to notice or think too hard about how the man behind the register was watching them with an incredulous look on his face.

Cindy paid the man no attention as she went about her business, waltzing down every aisle and placing anything and everything in the prince’s arms. She didn’t bother with changing out of her comfortable pajamas before going inside, the thin sleep pants hanging loosely on her hips, exposing a thin, black G-string that Noctis c _ertainly wasn’t_ looking at. Her tie-dye crop top was loose-fitting as well, the tail of it fluttering and swaying as she moved, threatening to expose the underside of her breasts entirely whenever she bent over to read the labels of certain items on the shelves better.

Clearing his throat, Noctis forced himself to rip his eyes away once more. “We’ll need water, and lots of it. Prompto gets dehydrated easily.”

As it were, they just rounded the corner into the drink aisle and the blonde nodded in understanding before hauling three large packs of bottle water. “Gotcha! Water for tha water baby. Anything else?”

Noctis shook his head, arms aching from the weight of their groceries. He wanted to hurry up and put the things away. “Nah, I think this’ll be fine.”

“Suit yerself!” The pair walked up to the counter, Cindy throwing down the large packs of water before winking at the man behind the register and pulling some bills out from under her headband to pay. “Heyya, Tim!”

Tim flushed furiously before kicking himself into action, scanning the items as quickly as possible. “H-hey, Ms. Aurum... Isn’t Mr. Cid going to be upset that you’re out this late and-” He swallowed, eyes darting momentarily to her outfit before focusing once more on his task. “-dressed in your pajamas?”

Cindy winked. “What Pawpaw don’t know won’t hurt him… But let me tell ya what, Tim. I got a mighty fine punchin’ arm and I don’t like snitches too well.” Her flirty eyes turned hot with her threat, and the man jumped before nodding and scanning their items even faster.

“Y-yes, Ms. Aurum! I saw nothing.”

Cindy smiled and Noctis stifled a laugh. “Good boy, Tim.”

When all of their groceries and supplies were bagged, they took their items and headed for the car. When the doors to the gas station were closed behind them, Tim still staring incredulously at them as they walked, Noctis sputtered out a loud laugh, his body shaking with the attempt at suppressing it. “Gods, Cindy, you scared the poor guy half to death!”

Cindy shrugged, offering a coy smirk. “What, _that_? Aw, Tim and I go way back. He’ll be fine.” She caught his attention with a cut of her eyes. “You know, Noct, all this stuff won’t last you more than a few days… What are ya goin’ to do after that? Where even are ya gonna go…?”

They stopped at the trunk, sending little waves to Prompto along the way, who was still watching them curiously from the inside of the car. “I’m going to try and get as far as I can under the cover of night... I’ll find somewhere to stash the Regalia until I need it. It’ll attract too much attention… We’ll make camp, and whenever we run out of food, I’ll hunt.”

“With what weapon, Noct?” He tone was worrisome as she peered into the back seat, seeing nothing to hunt or defend himself with.

Noctis cursed, moving to pop the trunk. “Fuck… You’re right… I didn’t grab a weapon… Um… Do you have any more money? Maybe we could buy one from a weapon vendor really quick?”

Cindy shook her head. “’Fraid not, Hun. No Weapon vendor ‘til sunrise, anyways. He’s closed up shop, just like the rest of us.”

As the trunk opened, a sparkle of silver caught their eyes, and Noctis smiled upon seeing his father’s sword, wrapped in a soft blanket, lying before him. With it, an envelope sealed with the Insomnian crest. He picked up the envelope, tracing over it delicately with the tips of his fingers before ripping it open, pulling out the letter within.

 

**………**

_Noctis,_

_I realized today that you are no longer the young boy who would follow me, clinging to my legs and hanging off my every word… You’re a man, capable of making his own decisions. I saw that in you, with the way you were going to protect that man with everything you had._

_I know that if your mother was still here, she would be so, so proud of you and what you have become._

_Walk tall, Noctis. And when you find yourself backed into a corner with nowhere to run, I give you my sword. Use it and defend your hopes and beliefs with all your heart, just as Amaryllis had._

_You’ve become a fine man, Noctis. And, one day, you’ll make a fine king. Don’t worry about any of us over here. We’ll defend the city with all we have. And not in my name, but yours._

_Return to us in one piece. I’ll be waiting patiently._

_Regis._

**_………_ **

****

Cindy giggled. “Well, how ‘bout that!” She punched him playfully on an arm. “Daddy came through!”

Noctis smiled, tucking the note into his pocket. “He sure did.”

“Well, that just ‘bout solves all yer problems now, don’t it?”

“Noctis chuckled, rolling his eyes. “All except for the one we’re currently running from…”

“Yeah, can’t exactly help ya there.” They loaded up the trunk full of their supplies, Noct ripping open one of the packages of water bottles and pulling a few out for Prompto. When everything was secure, he pulled her in for one final hug. They lingered there, each person reluctant to let go, afraid that they might not see each other again, what with the dangers that laid ahead. When they finally released their holds on each other, Cindy patted his shoulder. “…Come back safe to us, ya hear…? You keep that fella safe, too.”

Noctis nodded, eyes full of resolve and determination. “I will. I promise.”

Cindy turned, beginning her trek back inside. “Here’s to hoping Pawpaw didn’t hear all that ruckus you made. He’ll kill me if he found out I’m walkin’ ‘round past dark.” She flipped him a cute salute before waving one final goodbye, disappearing inside. Noctis watched until each light turned off, praying to the Astrals for her safety.

 

**…**

“ _Damn_ , Captain, what the hell happened to _you_?” Aranea looked down on the Niflheim soldier with a playful smirk, her cutting words not half as jabbing as the click of disgust her tongue made as she took in the sight of all the destroyed airships and fallen soldiers. “Scratch that. What the hell happened to _everyone_?”

Loqi batted her hand away with a scowl. He didn’t need her pity, nor her judgement. That’s not why he had called her. “Shut up.” His ribs ached with every movement, but he eventually stood up on his own. His legs felt like mush, the soles of his armored boots splashing in pools of deep red. Scraping across the pavement. From his stomach wound, the blood continued to leak, covering his hand, which was trembling from his efforts.

Aranea crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing him warily as her silver hair swayed in the ocean breeze. The amount of blood he was standing in concerned her. “Cut the ‘overcompensating hardass’ crap, Loqi. Do you want my help or not?” When the only response he offered her was a glare, breaths ragged from the excursion it took just to remain standing, she continued. “Cause if you don’t need my help after all, I’m outta here.”

“Wait- no.” Loqi took a deep breath. “I need your help.”

The rogue moved to help him to her airship, parked not too far away. She slung the man’s arm over her shoulder, ignoring his groan of pain. “Yeah, I got _that_ much… You’re gonna need stitches, you know that, right?”

The Niflheim commander allowed himself to be tugged along, insides searing hot with painful heat. “Yeah…”

“You’re lucky I know how. Got the supplies inside…” The airship was small, only made for one or two people, so it took no time at all to get the man into the room where she slept, a small bunk bed along the wall. As she laid him down, he cried out once more, practically doubling over into himself in pain. “Hold on, I’m going to grab the med kit.”

As Aranea’s footsteps faded around the corner, Loqi sighed, eyes roaming uneasily over the space. He hadn’t seen the woman or her airship in years, and he certainly hadn’t expected fate to bring them together now. Being with her now, after all this time, made him uncomfortable. Uneasy. He didn’t know how to act, what to say, so he opted for silence, save for a few heated jabs. He resented her. Still, after all this time.

“Im going to have to remove your armor and whatever shirt you’re wearing underneath.” The older woman stepped back into the barracks, a little white box with a red ‘+’ on the lid in one hand. In the other, a fold-out chair. She set up the chair beside the bed. Scooting close to him and moving to unclasp the armor on his shoulders.

Loqi tried to contain his cries of discomfort to mere whimpers and grunts. “I know. This isn’t the first time I’ve needed stitches, Aranea- Ow! Hey, watch it!” He weakly made a motion to slap her hands away, but it was ultimately unsuccessful, his arms falling limply to the bed. The room was beginning to spin around him as his breastplate came off next. He could hear the material of his shirt rip straight open and down the middle, exposing his skin to the cool air of the ship. “…You’ve done this to me once before, remember?”

Aranea grimaced momentarily at the medium-sized gash along the soldier’s side before quickly moving to wipe the area off with an alcohol-soaked wipe. As she tried to rid the area of as much blood as possible, she responded, “Yeah, I remember. You were being a little bitch when I did it that time, too.”

Loqi winced as the alcohol burned through his ripped flesh. “I was only eight. Of _course_ I didn’t do too well.” He closed his eyes when he saw her threading the needle. Behind his lids, he could picture that time. The two of them, in the fields, their parents’ weapons in their small hands as they played ‘soldier’. The smell of the earth and the sounds of their weapons meeting and parrying, blocking and swinging, filled his senses and for a moment it felt as if he was almost back there again. He, so young, so full of admiration for that girl who lived down the road. And her, so confident, so smart, living life every day how she wanted. Gods, they shouldn’t have been playing with real weapons. They were too young, too inexperienced, too full of cockiness. All children their ages were, though. “I only needed them because you stabbed me with your lance. Almost in this exact same spot, if I recall.”

She was his idol and his only friend. They spent their days roaming the town whenever they weren’t working in the fields. He used to hang onto her every word, listening with rapt attention as she went on and on, telling him every way in which she would help their town and their people when she finally became a soldier. It was a big reason why he had wanted to be one, himself.

Aranea began sewing up the wound carefully, ignoring the way Loqi’s hand moved to grasp her arm as she worked, nails digging into her soft skin. “Hey, that was an _accident_. You didn’t block me like I taught you.” She remembered how he had cried afterwards. How, for a brief moment, her heart had stopped before her body jerked into motion, running into her house to grab a first aid kit. She didn’t know what the hell she was doing back then, but she acted strong so that Loqi wouldn’t be as afraid. If their parents had found out what they were doing, they would be in deep trouble. She had continued acting as if she knew what she was doing, even when she got out of school and moved on to her soldier training at Gralea, Loqi not too far behind, same as always.

“We _had_ no training! You didn’t really _teach_ me anything…” Their parents had found out about the fight anyways. Both were severely grounded for months on end. Still, they would always think back on their little mishap and laugh.

“Eh… Apples and oranges.” Now, those memories only brought pain. Those memories, as well as all the others that followed.

She was an idiot. And absolute idiot. She had worked, strived, her entire life to become a soldier. To become someone other kids could look up to, someone to protect everything she held dear and loved. She could never have imagined how mad King Ledolas really was. How soldiers would disappear over the nights, just… missing. How he had enrolled Versteal, to develop new technology and weapons to use in battle. When people from their hometown began to disappear along with the occasional soldier, she had finally put two and two together. They were being used as test subjects. Human experiments. When she brought her findings to the king, he had merely laughed in her face. He was in on it. He _knew,_ in on the whole thing, unwilling to stop it.

She couldn’t be there any longer.

A long silence fell over them, both lost to their memories and their regrets. She pulled the final stitch, biting the thread off with her teeth before setting the kit aside. Her hands were red and wet, the blood dripping down to her elbows. Once more, she grabbed an alcohol wipe and smoothed it along his blood-dampened skin. Loqi had gone slack during the last bit of it. So limp, she thought that perhaps he had passed out from the pain. She was wrong.

“…You just… left me.” The words were silent, rough, more pain than just from the wound bubbling up to the surface. Still, his eyes remained closed.

Aranea started quietly before wiping off her own hands. Her heart hurt. “…I couldn’t be there anymore.”

Loqi had never forgiven her. They were not yet graduated from their soldier training, forced to watch from Gralea as their parents were rushed off into battle; a surprise war on Insomnia. Ledolas wanted their land, their prosperity. Insomnia’s territory was green and thriving, while theirs had become a barren wasteland long before either of them were born. The Mad King had plundered all their nation had to offer, collecting and exhausting all its natural resources.

In the end, the battle was for naught. Their king died at the end of the Insomnian Queen’s sword. She, at the end of his. Their parents were only four of the thousands of casualties during the heat of battle. In a fit of anger and sorrow, she had ripped off her Niflheim armor, throwing it away. She packed her things and stole a small airship. The only thing left to do was to confront Loqi, to take him with her.

“…It could have been different, Aranea...”

“It will _never_ be different, Loqi. You _know_ that! Ardyn is almost no better than his father… I’ve heard stories about him. And Versteal is _still_ in his position, snatching loved ones from their beds while you sit idly by, playing the part of a _good soldier_.” Her brows furrowed as she spoke, the words spitting out in a barely restrained anger. “You are more his _lapdog_ than you are anything else; a pawn, doing his bidding, no matter _who_ it is you hurt.” Including her.

“Loqi’s eyes fluttered open, his blue eyes cutting over to look at her green ones sharply. “I am no _lapdog_ , Aranea… I take _pride_ in my position… There is no soldier above me. Everyone treats me with respect.”

“Only because you were fortunate enough to have fate spare your life!”, she spat. “It could have just as easily been _you_ or _I_ who disappeared, night after night!” Her hands formed fists in her lap.

Loqi grit his teeth. He remembered how she had brought up much the same after the battle had been declared over. How she had told him of her plan to leave, how she had urged him to come along and leave their childish dreams behind. He couldn’t. While Aranea wanted to flee from her pain, he wanted to get revenge for it. He wanted to see Insomnia _burn_ for taking away so many who he had loved.

They fought. Her, with her lance. He, with his sword. Through tears, they swung and jabbed, hoping the other would surrender before they were forced to cut each other down. He had been caught off guard, though. She got behind him at some point and knocked him over the head, causing him to black out. When he came to, he was without a single wound. She, though, was gone. Nothing but her discarded armor left behind.

“…I asked for your help because I still care for you, Aranea.” He watched her look to him, shoulders tense and eyes wary. There was still so much he felt, so much left unsaid. “…And I had hoped our disagreements wouldn’t come between our friendship.”

She stared down at him, silence hanging heavily in the air. “…Sleep, Loqi… We can discuss this in the morning, once you’re feeling better…” She stood, avoiding his deep gaze as she gathered the first aid kit and the bloodied rags. She left the room, taking her seat in her pilot’s chair when she had finally calmed her racing nerves. Insomnia was hardly the place for them to be right now. Even more so, considering their history and bad memories revolving around the large eutopia. She would lead them away from here.

 

**…**

“Here. Take this.” Prompto blinked, not remembering when exactly he had closed his eyes. When the blurriness at the corners of his vision subsided enough, he could make Noctis out, sitting in his driver’s seat once more, a bottle of water resting in his outstretched hand. Prompto nodded before taking it. “Ah- wait.” Noctis reached over further, unscrewing the cap for the Astral before taking it off entirely. “There. Now, drink.” The blonde did so, hungrily, gulping down the liquid and emptying the bottle in only a few short seconds. Noctis chuckled lightly before offering him another. “Yeah, I figured one wouldn’t be enough. Here, down this one, too.” Feeling more like himself already, Prompto complied, downing it almost just as fast. He felt Noctis’ hand brush some hair from his scaled face as he drank, fingers lingering against his cool skin before resting the strands behind his ear. The feeling was warm and nice, soothing in a way that comforted him to no end, but when he locked eyes with the prince, Noctis blushed and moved away quickly, cranking the car. “S-sorry.”, he mumbled.

Prompto shook his head, dropping the empty bottle from his lips and leaning over to grasp the man’s arm. “No, Noctis! You…” He hesitated, licking his lips. “I-I’m… the one… who sssssshould be… s-sorry…”

Noctis placed his hand atop Prompto’s, gently dislodging them with a shake of his head. “No, Prompto… Don’t be. None of this is your fault. You can’t help that you’re stuck here.” The astral bit his lip, brows furrowing as he allowed his hands to take residence back in his lap. He was wrong. He was so, so wrong… “I’ll get you through this. Just hang tight.” Noctis cranked the car and pulled onto the road. “I’m going to get us some place safe while it’s still dark. Some place covered by trees, so the airships don’t spot us.” Prompto nodded, slowly, moving to look out the window as the desert whipped past. He felt much better after rehydrating himself. Still, his tired eyelids struggled to stay open. Why was he so tired? “You can sleep, if you want… I know I kinda woke you up earlier… Sorry about that.”

Prompto shook his head as if to protest, but the action quickly all but disintegrated as his eyes shut entirely, sleep looming over him like a haze. “It’s… okay… Thank… you…”

Noctis smiled. “I think I know just the place. I got another friend there, and he won’t mind letting us stay on his land for a while. Tourists travel there all the time, so we won’t be easily spotted alongside them, either. Well, not if we don’t attract attention to ourselves, anyways.” He grinned, giving the Astral a mischievous look even though he wouldn’t see it in his sleep. He hoped the blonde would like chocobos.

 

**…**

It was hours upon hours before Noctis finally reached his destination, pulling off the main road and down a winding, graveled one that took them deep into the forest, only a few short miles from the Disc of Cauthess. He was tired, exhausted even, from staying up half the night. It was almost two in the morning, but he willed himself to stay strong. He couldn’t fall asleep now. He had to store the Regalia some place safe and set up their camp.

He parked, carefully so as not to jostle the sleeping Astral in the passenger’s seat next to him. He exited the car quietly, making the small walk from the road and to Wiz’s Chocobo Ranch. Surprisingly, Noctis was met with the sight of Wiz himself, awake despite the late hour and crouched next to one of his birds. Upon hearing footsteps approach him, he stopped, looking to the prince.

“Well, well, well… If it aint Prince Noctis, back again after such a long time!” The old man stood up slowly, bracing his weight on his knees as he rose and straightening his old bones with a weary smile. “Never thought I’d see you again. Figured you loved the water too much to care anythin’ ‘bout chocobos, nowadays.”

Noctis smiled at him before pulling him into a small hug. “How did you know it was me after all this time?

“Are ya kiddin’? You may not have been here for over ten years, but yer still the crowned prince. Hard not to look at a newspaper or listen to the radio that isn’t goin’ on and on about ya.” Noctis shrugged in response, kicking the dirt beneath his feet. He hated the media. All the rumors, the gossip, their own speculations on what kind of king they thought he’d become. It was all garbage that he wanted no part in. It was a lot of the reason why he’d stayed holed up in his room whenever he wasn’t fishing or taking his lessons. “Haven’t seen ya since yer father was teachin’ you to ride your first bird… Which one was it, again?” Wiz looked around at the other chocobos, lifting his hat to scratch his head beneath.

“Shadow.”, Noct supplied. “He was one of the black ones.”  
“Aaah, yup… How could I forget?” Wiz’s smile faded a bit. “Shadow’s still in her pen, somewhere out there… A fine bird, just like her favorite customer…” He watched the way Noctis tried to hide the small smile, but his old eyes were still as sharp as ever. Noctis still cared dearly for the chocobo. “What has you all the way out here at this time of the night?”

“I could ask the same of you.”, the prince shot back playfully.

“Well, little Gloria here’s been sick fer a few days now… I was just now giving her some medicine. Doctor’s orders. One dose every four hours, religiously.” Wiz stroked the sick bird’s feathers, the creature giving a weak “ _Kweh~!_ ’ in response.

Noctis frowned, moving to pet her as well. She was mostly white, with the tips of her feathers bleeding out to the usual yellow. “What happened to her?”

Wiz shrugged. “Not too sure, myself… I think she got into somethin’ she shouldn’t’ve eaten. I don’t know… Maybe some kid fed somethin’ to her… Either way, she’s been a mess since…”

“Was she born like this?” The prince picked up a stray feather from the ground around her, holding it between two fingers and admiring the strange fading pattern.

“Nope. ‘Fraid that happened pretty recently, actually. Side-effect of the sickness… _or_ the medicine…” Wiz eyed Noctis suspiciously, his body straightening. “Now, don’t change the subject, Boy… Why’re ya out here at this time a night? …Runnin’ from, yer old man?”

Noctis cut the playful banter and frowned, shaking his head. He stood up to lean against the nearby fence. “Nah, nothing like that… _Worse_ , actually…”

Wiz joined him, looking up at the stars with a distant smile playing in his eyes. “Worse? What could possibly be worse than havin’ the king mad at ya?”

“…Having _another_ king mad at you...”, the prince responded, words bitter. He looked to Wiz, who was staring at him patiently, if a little warily. “…King Ardyn wants my friend. _I_ told him to fuck off. You can… kinda imagine what happened next…” He kept his reasons vague, not wanting to tip Prompto off to anyone unless he absolutely had to. The Astral would stay safer this way. He didn’t want to lie to someone who had been a friend of the family for almost as long as Cindy and Cid have, but there was no way around it… At least for now. “I fled Insomnia, hoping to lay low for a while until I can get him back home…”

The old man scratched his beard. “I see…” Luckily, he didn’t press further. Noctis let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Would you mind if I hid the Regalia in one of your barns? I don’t want an airship to spot it, and if a civilian did, they would automatically know someone important is here…”

Wiz smiled, willing to give the boy anything he needed. He loved Noctis like a grandchild, despite not seeing him for years and years. “Shoot, of course you can. Are you kiddin’? You can have anythin’ you want, Noctis.”

Noctis returned the smile in kind, easing off the railings to stand straight once more. “Thanks, I appreciate it. Um- do you also mind if I set up a camp somewhere in the woods? It’s your land, so I thought I’d ask…”

Wiz shrugged. “Absolutely. Go nuts. Not like I’m ever in ‘em these days.”

“Thanks, Wiz. You’re the best.” Noctis waved goodbye and petted Gloria’s feathered head before walking back to his father’s car. “Remember: I was never here!”

Wiz scoffed, moving to tend to and sooth his chocobo like he had been before ever being approached. “Who the hell even _are_ you, again, boy? What’re ya even doin’ on my property? Get the hell off my land! It after two in the Gods-damned mornin’!” His playful shouting turned into playful muttering the farther away Noctis got. “…Damned kids… Always tresspassin’ on my property…”

The prince stifled a laughed. “Yes, Sir!”

 

**…**

Prompto groaned, eyes fluttering open. His body was sore, but the star mark was no longer burning.  That was a step in the right direction. He stretched, spreading his limbs out as far as he could before he realized that he was no longer sitting, but laying down. The interior of the Regalia was long gone, replaced now by the feeling of hard ground and filtered sunlight. He sat up with a sudden start, large eyes darting all over the small space he seemed to be in.

He was inside of some form of makeshift shelter. Something thin and vaguely tarp-like shielding them from the elements overhead. Which, from what he could tell so far, was sunlight falling between tree branches, casting shadows that danced along the top of the shelter. The sides were also made with this same tarp, with one side carved into what looked like an exit. Next to him, Noctis was sleeping peacefully, lying on his side and curled into himself. Prompto smiled, immediately feeling better knowing the prince was safe and content.

But, where was he? Where were _they_?

Prompto sat up on his knees, moving as if to crawl silently towards the exit of the tent, but stopped short as he felt an itch along his face. Whining at the unfamiliar sensation, he scratched along his cheek. Irritation immediately turned into a sigh of contentment, but as he looked down into his lap, his eyes widened when he saw a few of his scales there. They had fallen off. Prompto’s brows furrowed as he picked them up, holding them in his hand.

It was happening far quicker than he would have thought.

‘ _Damn… I thought I’d have more time…_ ’ Pocketing the scales, he checked himself for others, and when he looked to where he had been laying, he was surprised even further to see more, laying upon the ground. He picked them up hastily, worrying his bottom lip as he did so.

“…Prom…?” The Astral stopped short, staring down at slits of deep blue as Noctis began to rouse, eyes temporarily blinded as he got used to the daylight.

“Sleep…”, Prompto commanded softly, running a cold hand up the prince’s arm to cup his cheek. He couldn’t force him to sleep, it wasn’t one of his abilities, but he hoped that his gentle affections would do the trick. He didn’t want to worry Noctis with this new problem. He wasn’t yet ready to have that conversation, to tell him what it meant.

Noctis groaned sleepily, covering Prompto’s hand with his own, and smiled before drifting back off into the realm of sleep, his breaths coming out even and slow. The Astral stayed that way for a few indulgent moments, watching him as he slept. He leaned forward and pressed a cool kiss to Noctis forehead, soft and chaste, before moving away, beginning his journey outside of the shelter once more. He’d have to find somewhere to hide his fallen scales, something to carry them in. Swallowing down the growing panic and unease, his eyes widened as he finally figured out how to get out, his mess of blonde hair emerging out of the tent flap.

Everywhere Prompto looked, there was green. Trees, grass, bushes. All within arms’ length and all smelling entirely new to anything he’d smelled so far. Deep, earthy scents filled his nose and lungs as he inhaled, looking at the colorful flowers that were growing sparsely around the camp. Where he stood, where he was sleeping, there was flat rock, explaining why his body had been so sore. The rock acted as a flat surface for them to rest, a small pile of sticks sitting just a ways away from the tent. Prompto wondered what it was for. Overhead, birds chirped lovely little tunes, and he saw the cutest little creature with a long, bushy tail climbing the branches effortlessly, like he had always dreamed of doing.

The Astral smiled, eyes glittering with excitement and wonder as a fluttery, light feeling settled in his chest. He wished for everything in the world to touch it all, to feel it in his hands, but just he took a step, the ground beneath him began to shake.

A small tremor at first, but steadily it grew, until the birds were all flying away, and he could barely stand. He cried out, looking for something to ground himself with, to hold onto, but was sad to find no such thing. “Noctis! Noctis, help!” It was all he could do, scared out of his mind with what could be going on, with what was unexpectedly happening. Tears prickled his eyes as he held his knees to his chest, the rumblings from the earth shaking him to the core and making him feel nauseous. An earthquake? But why was this happening?

“P-Prompto?! Prompto, where are you?!” Noctis was calling from within the tent, no doubt jostled until awake and alert just as he was. With the way everything was shaking, the prince must not have been able to get a good grip on the flap to the tent, because he wasn’t emerging. “Fuck!”

Just off in the distance, through a break in the foliage, Prompto could see a faraway volcano beginning to erupt violently, red hot lava rolling down the mountainside on the other side of the continent in thick, scorching rivulets. The sky above them darkened impossibly, clouds moving to swirl around the volcano like a vortex, and right before Prompto’s eyes, a beam of heavenly light shot up, seemingly emitting from the very mouth of the volcano itself.

‘ _Oh, no…!! No, no, no…!!’_

Even through the earthquake, Prompto physically shook his head, banning the idea from his mind. But in his heart he knew that no matter what he told himself, it wouldn’t stop what was sure to come next.

As quickly as it came, the light disappeared and with it the skies began to clear. The lava that was once trickling down the volcano had stopped, the molten rock already settling and cooling, losing its red color. The world around him settled into place once more, his bones buzzing from the feeling of the earthquake. His head was swimming, his stomach was in flips. Noctis emerged not one second later, busting out of the tent and spotting Prompto before scooping him into his arms.

“Prompto, are you okay?! What _was_ that?! What happened?!”

Prompto just kept his eyes trained to the volcano in the distance, a single worried tear leaving his eye to trail down his pale face. Too many things were happening, now. Too many things were working against him. Against _them_.

Swallowing the lump of unease that sat in his throat, he looked into Noctis’ equally worried eyes, and through tight, scared lips, he uttered, “…Gladiolus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, straight up, the next chapter will be centered entirely around Gladiolus and his POV! With possibly some cuts to see how our Nifs are doing, here and there! I can't wait!!  
> Finally, another Lesser Astral!!  
> I wonder what powers he will have...???!!! :O  
> If you liked this chapter, or if you like this story so far, drop me a comment and tell me what you think! ;)  
> I'd love to hear from you!  
> <3  
> Til next time, happy reading! :D


	9. Plans Set Into Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!!  
> This chapter is dialog heavy and I'm sORRY!!  
> I hope you enjoy it anyways!

From atop the mountains, Gladiolus watched as the sky darkened off in the distance, a hurricane brewing far off by the rocky shores of Cape Caem. It was odd. The Hydraean was slumbering, as she had been for many years now. He knew of no such entity that gained her wrath, no man who had been foolish enough to challenge her might or curse the blessings she bestowed upon the sea. So then, why was the ocean becoming choppy and turbulent? Why was there a storm brewing?

He sat upon the rocks, gazing out into the distance with bewilderment until a single, holy beam of light emitted near the shore. Briefly, only but for a moment, and then his brows knit in frustration as everything cleared up almost immediately. The star mark upon his left shoulder seemed to almost burn, making his stomach twist with unease. He could feel the power emitting from that light, even from this distance. Could still feel the remnants of it, even as the minutes passed by and the world seemed to move on as if nothing had happened.

It was an Astral’s doing, that much was for certain. But which one?

Certainly not Lunafreya. Her powers rose with the moon, her compassion and understanding light and weightless, just like the very snow she created. There was no ice there. Ravus was out of the question as well. His powers rose with the sun, yes, and his hatred for the mundane stupor of humans was always just beneath his surface, but he would never dabble in the water. He much preferred to create scorching temperatures, drying out the lands until they ignited into all-consuming forest fires. It was highly unlikely for him to be seen near a shore. There was a distinct possibility that it had been Ignis. He controlled the weather, able to bend it to his will. He was no stranger to storms. Rain, wind, thunder, lightning, they all danced with him and bent to his will. Gladiolus had once seen him create a tornado so fearsome that it tore through Eos, wiping out everything in its path. If not Ignis, the only other person it could have been would be Prompto. Prompto was a conundrum, really. Not much was known about him, least by Gladiolus. He was separated from the rest of them by his oceanic barrier, roaming the seas silently and never quite causing any form of ruckus. If Gladiolus had to describe the boy in only a few words, it would be: “behaved”, “quiet”. and “reserved”. Hardly the description of whatever created that outburst.

Just as his mind was reeling, he pushed off of the rocks, standing tall as he stared down upon the earth miles away. A breeze ran through him, the wisps of air moving through his dark strands of brunette hair, messy and unkept. They felt light and warm before feeling almost like a physical touch through his scalp, and that’s when he knew he was not alone. Crooking his head to the side, he watched with a sideways glance as Ignis ran his fingers through his hair, braiding in mountain flowers as he went. The man always seemed to have a talent for just… appearing. Especially when Gladiolus was thinking of him.

The party trick was getting old.

“Ignis.”, he warned, and the man stopped his workings. “Was that you?”

“Which do you mean, the flowers you so obviously saw me working into this bird’s nest you call a mane, or the hurricane by the shore of Cape Caem?” Ignis retorted slyly, a smirk playing on his lips in the most frustrating of manners.

“Gladiolus growled. “You know damned well which I mean.”

“Actually, I came here to ask you that very same question.” His voice was sharp, seafoam eyes glinting as they met hot amber and he stepped up to stand next to the other Astral rather than behind. His hair seemed to flutter and move against his face, even though there was no wind to be felt. Behind him and protruding from his shoulder blades was a set of glorious wings, almost the size of the man himself, looking much like those of an owl. Mostly brown like the hair upon his head but with a few tufts of white here and there, speckling along the tips. They were beautiful. Much like Ignis.

“You know just as well as I do that I prefer not to leave my mountains.” Gladiolus crossed his arms over his broad chest, choosing to speak without actually looking at the other Astral. His own body was much, much tanner, dirt covering it in places, unnoticed and uncared about. He didn’t care much for his appearance, sleeping on the ground of caves, resting in the dirt, or creating forests with his own rough hands.

The Son of Ramah tutted, clicking his tongue. “Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten?” As Gladiolus was just about to scold him once more, he spoke up, cutting the Astral off successfully. “Then that only leaves one other likely candidate now, wouldn’t it?”

“Prompto?” The Son of Titan supplied, voice hinging on incredulous, a disbelieving cut in his eyes. “I haven’t seen that one cause much more than a little _high tide,_ let alone a full-on storm. He’s not like The Hydraean at all. Weak. Afraid. Too content.”

Ignis chuckled, his wings flapping forcefully as his feet kicked off the mountain floor until he was airborne, floating in front of Gladiolus. Each strong gust of wind from Ignis’ wings would be enough to send a man flying, but not Gladiolus. He stayed firmly upon the ground, as if part of the mountain. “I didn’t know you harbored such vile feelings for the lad.”

Gladiolus growled. “I’m only stating what I know. Do _you_ know him to be any different?”

“…That, I do not.”, he admitted with a shrug before using a hand to pull a stray lock of hair from the other man’s face and behind his ear. When their eyes met afterwards, he was pleased to see the heat in those amber ones simmer down a bit. Gladiolus’ hand covered his own, drawing it back to his cheek and holding it there. Ignis smiled. Through his tough exterior, Gladiolus was still a softy, though he’d never admit it. “I suppose the only way we’d know for sure is to go down there and check it out, now, wouldn’t you agree?”

As if a switch had been flipped, Gladiolus frowned, clicking his tongue in disgust. “No.” He removed Ignis’ hand from his face and turned his back, stretching. “It’s none of my concern.”

Ignis floated on the wind, following the man as he climbed further up the mountain, trying to physically leave the situation. “While you are not entirely incorrect, what happened down there was nowhere near the realm of ‘normal’, wouldn’t you say?” There was a long stretch of silence, Gladiolus resilient and unwavering in his opinion. The man had always been hard as a rock. The Son of Ramah moved, flying directly in front of the other man once again so that he would at least be seen instead of entirely ignored. “…We’ve only ever seen something similar to this happen once, don’t you recall?”

The Son of Titan stopped in his tracks, eyeing Ignis warily. “…I do.” But, as he had been doing so before, he merely frowned and then continued his walking, batting the paler man out of his way easily. “And I didn’t go interfering in _that_ , either.”

Ignis grunted as he was pushed a ways away, carried farther than intended due to the mixture of Gladiolus’ strength and his own weightlessness. “And are you not concerned how this will go? What consequences will be had? We need to talk some sense into the boy. For whatever reason, he has strayed from his fate!” Ignis stopped flying as he spoke, sprinting to catch up to the quick Gladiolus and capture his head in both his hands, urging the other to look into his eyes, forehead against forehead. “You remember what happened the last time this happened. We lost one of our own, _forever_ , to the mortals. Ravus was-“

Gladiolus removed the hands from his face but kept them within his own, grasping them firmly. “Ravus did nothing to stop her, Ignis. What he feels now is entirely on him.”, he finished, voice rough.

Ignis frowned, upset by the larger man’s lack of will to do what was, by _any_ standard, the right thing. With a gentle whisper of a voice, he asked, “…What if it were me?” If he felt so strongly about this disappearance as well as the previous one, many years ago, then where did that leave him? Where did that leave _them_?

“Don’t be stupid, Iggy, you’d never do that.” Even though his words were heated and steadfast, his body language became much the opposite, pulling the other close in an embrace as if to say, ‘ _please don’t’_ , rough hands along a slim waist and pale arms wrapping around broad shoulders and tugging their bodies closer.

A sigh. “…That may be true, but, as it stands, that’s the question I ask of you…. Now, again, what if it _were_ me?” Ignis ran his hands through Gladiolus’ dark hair once more, bunching it in his fists as their breaths mingled, eyes conveying everything left unsaid.

Gladiolus took one of the flowers out of his hair and placed it behind Ignis’ ear instead, the bright pink if its petals standing out beautifully next to his pale skin, bringing out the pink in his lips. His eyes roamed over the man, softening as he took in those seafoam eyes and sad, expectant expression. He tipped Ignis’ chin up, bringing their lips together in a soft, firm kiss that made his body feel as weightless as his lover. The constellation in the star mark along his left shoulder and Ignis’ pec glowed bright. When they broke apart, he sighed. “…You know that I’d never let you go to begin with… You belong here, with me.”

Ignis smiled softly. “So, what will you do about Prompto?”

Once again, Gladiolus’ expression became hard, his body putting space between them swiftly. “Nothing. As I’ve said, it’s none of my concern.”

Ignis scoffed as the Son of Titan began to shift, morphing into a Duplicorn and fleeing the conversation. In his animal form, he shook the flowers from his mane, leaving them discarded along the ground. “You’re impossible!”, he called, cheeks pink from a mixture of anger and the lingering feelings of love.

Though he was far away now, Ignis could still hear Gladiolus’ voice in his head, clear as a bell. “I will do nothing unless commanded to by Titan. I suggest you do the same, Ignis. Leave well enough alone.”

 

**…**

Regis sighed, staring out of one of the large windows of the throne room. Noctis was gone. He had crossed the bridge and disappeared into the desert ahead, but still Regis stood, waiting, apprehensive and longing for his son’s return. He worried for his safety, out in the open with only a sword to his name.

“Your Highness…?” He turned at the sound of Nyx Ulric’s voice. The man appeared from the doorway and began walking up. “…It’s late… You should rest.”

Regis smiled, wearily. The hand upon his cane braced it a little me firmly as he shifted his weight. “I should have left him more weapons… I should have-“

“You did what you could, Sir.”, Nyx interrupted, voice quiet but firm. “Prince Noctis has trained with the best of them.” He smirked. “Myself included.”

The old king laughed. “Sure of yourself, are you?”

A smirk. “You bet I am.”

Regis laughed once more before hunching over suddenly, coughing heavily into his hand. Nyx watched on, expression solemn. “He… He also had his mother, for a short time…” When two strong hands grasped his arm, helping to steady him and lead him away from the window, he didn’t complain. “He… He was too young to learn from her directly, but… he loved so much to watch her train the Glaives…” Regis smiled, a distant wistfulness in his eyes as they walked down the corridor. He could see his son, little and stumbling, holding that toy sword and making ‘ _whoosh!_ ’ noises as he would jump from place to place.

Nyx nodded as they walked along. It was late, and his king needed to sleep. No one wanted to risk his health declining any further. More coughs came and went, some of them causing them to stop entirely as the king doubled over, wobbling on unsteady legs. “I wasn’t stationed until after Amaryllis left this world… I heard stories of her power, though. The older men and women said she was a wonder to watch. Said she had some abilities that caught enemies off-guard.”

Regis smiled. They finally had reached his bedroom. “That, she did, Nyx.” He laughed. A little labored, a little weary. “She used them on me around the time I first met her. It was… amazing.”

Nyx helped his king undress before pulling a pair of soft pajamas from his dresser drawers. “Yeah?”

“She never would tell me her secret, you know. Even after marriage.”

Nyx assisted his king in getting redressed into his pajamas. “…I’m sure Noctis will prevail. He’s smart, like his father. And tricky, like his mother.” He smirked at the man, who smiled back. “He’s a force to be reckoned with.”

The king settled into bed and sighed. “That’s what I'm afraid of, Nyx… I don’t want another one that I love to die at the hands of a Niflheim king…”

Nyx stood tall, shaking his head. “He won’t. And neither will you. The other Glaives and I are patrolling the city and the Citadel more than ever. We will ensure those Nifs won’t bust in here uninvited again. I swear to that.”

Regis nodded. “Thank you, Nyx… I appreciate all that you and the Glaives do… Truly.”

Nyx bowed low. “The feelings are returned, Your Highness.” When he straightened, he gave the man a small smile before taking his leave. “Sleep well.”

Regis laid there for a long time, staring at the photos upon his walls. All of them family portraits of his wife and son, enjoying their time together along with him. On his bedside table, he had a small photo of Amaryllis holding a newborn Noctis, soft and chubby and pink, wrapped in a soft blanket as she cradled him in her arms. She was looking at the camera with a pride and softness unlike any other look she had ever shown him, hair matted to her sweaty face. She rested in a hospital bed. He had been behind the camera, taking the shot. It was his favorite photo.

“Keep watch over him, My Love…” Regis kissed his fingers before touching the picture. Sleep didn’t come to him swiftly, but when it finally did, she filled his dreams.

 

**…**

It was just becoming dusk. Gladiolus had retreated to one of his favorite places, The Rock of Ravatogh. It was the warmest there, the ash rich in minerals, and he grasped a handful before letting it go, watching as it floated away on the wind in the light of the lava deep below the mountain’s mouth.

It was a strange place, this. The one time he had collaborated with Ravus, and it made something truly unique. The barren trees that peeked between the rocks were twisted and warped, the trunk and branches glowing red as if there was fire in their veins, giving them life. They looked dead but were very much alive. The biggest tree of all of them stemmed from within the mountain itself, its trunk shooting up from the lava and the thick, twisted branches able to be seen from miles and miles away, just like the very volcano itself. Truly, a work of art.

But, as it were, Ravus was not here. He had faded with the sun as it set near Altissia. Lunafreya was dwelling along the snowy mountains of the Ghorovas Rift, now. Ignis had not come back to see him since their disagreeance earlier that morning. So, he was alone, watching the moon rise over Niflheim.

That was fine. For the most part, it’s how he liked it. No one to get in his way or distract him. Yet his heart still felt heavy as he thought back to the sad look in Ignis’ eyes. He cared for Ignis. Very much so. Although, they weren’t always that way. Back when they first met, he felt as though the other man was a show-off. Dancing in the wind with his perfect skin, always clean. While Gladiolus had always been tanned and rough, skin always marred from treading through bristles and pushing at branches as he stomped his way through the mountains and forests. Ignis always talked so smart, like he knew everything, and Gladiolus kept to himself, voice rough and body language tense. He was a lone wolf in more than one sense of the word and Ignis had found his way into his heart like a thief. Sometimes it was still hard to believe.

Perhaps he should apologize properly.

**“YOU DARE DEFY THE WILL OF A GOD?! YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO HARM HE WHO PROTECTS LIFE ITSELF?! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE HYDRAEAN AND SUFFER!”**

Gladiolus’ head whipped up, gazing out into the ocean. “The Tide Mother has awoken?” He stood to his feet, watching as the distinct form of a sea serpent was towering over the entire city of Insomnia, its body watery and glistening in the beginnings of moonlight. “Are the humans trying to attack her? …But why?”

**“YOU MUST COME BACK. THIS WORLD IS NOT FOR YOU. HAVE PAST ENDEAVERS TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?! HAVE YOU NO GRATEFULNESS FOR WHAT I MADE YOU, BOY?! WHAT HAVE THE LAND-DWELLERS DONE FOR YOU?! I GAVE YOU LIFE! I GAVE YOU PURPOSE!”**

“That’s her voice, but that creature is no Hydraean…”, he mused aloud, watching as the watery serpent tore through something in the distance, causing explosions to set fire to the sky as the voice seemed to come from somewhere else entirely. His eyes grew wider as he realized that it must have been created by Prompto. He was fighting something. Killing things. It was entirely out of the ordinary for the boy. The Tide Mother was calling out to him. She had discovered his disappearance. “What the hell is that kid doing?”

**“ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, WE WILL HAVE YOU BACK, PROMPTO.”**

It was the last message that he heard. After that, he witnessed the watery creation of Prompto’s burst into billions of droplets, shattering and dissipating. The explosions were no longer, but the smoke continued to rise and meet the heavens. Gladiolus sighed. “He sure did it this time…” ‘ _What had gotten into Prompto, anyways? Why would he leave his home, his position, his fate, to chance a life in the Human Realm, even for only a few days? What could be so great that it rivals even the thought of being a God?_ ’ Gladiolus shook his head, not wanting to think on it any longer. It was none of his concern, and he intended to keep it that way.

He turned away from the scene, looking into the fiery depths of the volcano and feeling its warmth against his skin. Perhaps he’d take a dip.

“Gladiolus.”

He turned, eyed widening slightly to see Ravus standing behind him, appearing in a wisp of blue flames. It wasn’t every day Ravus spoke to the others. He was closed off, mostly due to his past. It was hard to get close to others. But even without the remnants of past mistakes, he enjoyed solitude. Welcomed it, even. Ravus came off cruel and apathetic, no matter the subject, and just like Gladiolus, he rarely backed down nor admitted defeat when proved wrong. That, coupled with his hatred for humans, made him hard to talk to and get along with. He was a hard Astral to track down, more often than not, that was for sure. “I thought you were in Altissia tonight?”, he asked, turning to face the man fully.

Ravus’ hair was pure white, a stark contrast to the black horns that protruded from the corners of his forehead to twist and swirl like those of a ram. His eyes were almost as pale as his hair, glowing like fire and mismatched in color. His skin was pale as well, and flames licked along his feet and up his legs with every step he took, searing the ground below. He housed the fire and though it latched upon his skin, the flames did not harm him or scar.

The Son of Ifrit walked forwards a few steps languidly, eyeing his surroundings with the ghost of a smile on his lips and a wistfulness in his fiery eyes as his hands rested behind his back. “I was. But now I am here.” ‘ _Curt and to-the-point as always…’_ , Gladiolus mused to himself, watching silently as the other man took a look around, stepping along the rock and reaching out to touch a few branches. They burned, bits of twigs falling to the ground as ash. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been here, hasn’t it…?”

Gladiolus gave a smile and nodded. “Yeah, it has… I was just about to take a dip. Wanna join me?”

Ravus smirked wryly but shook his head in protest. “No. Not tonight, thank you. I came here to have a talk.”

“Talk?” ‘ _Since when does the Son of Ifrit want to talk…?_ ’ Inwardly, Gladiolus grumbled to himself. It seemed his relaxation would be postponed. “Alright, then. Follow me.” They walked along the volcano’s steep, rocky paths, descending down to where the rock was smooth and flat, overlooking a large gorge that was home to what was quite possibly one of the only Zu left on Eos. Often hunted by the humans for boasting rights, the only other one Gladiolus had seen recently was by Galdin Quay. It made his body ache, to know that such a strong, fearsome, and beautiful creature would soon go extinct. They sat, legs dangling over the edge as their words carried on the wind, watching the creature lay on her eggs and caw affectionately. Putting his own worries aside, he turned to look into Ravus’ eyes. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Ravus was silent at first, eyes distant as he gathered his thoughts. Gladiolus let him, waiting patiently. “We have lost another today.”

“You mean Prompto?”

“Yes.”

The larger man scoffed. “He’s hardly ‘lost’… He’ll be back soon enough, trust me. He’s a meek, subdued little guy. He won’t defy The Hydraean for much longer.”

Ravus looked to him, brows creased in doubt. “And if he _doesn’t_ return?”

“Then he’s an idiot.”, he answered without hesitation, eyes smoldering. A heavy silence fell between them again as they both chewed on that thought. “Listen. I know you’re worried about him. I know-“

“You know _nothing_ of what I feel!” Ravus’ tone was suddenly hot and venomous, flames rising off his body with his sudden anger. The rock beneath them grew hot enough to scald and even Gladiolus had to fight the urge to wince. “I worry for him not. What he does is his _own_ choice, just like the _woman_ before him, and the fate he creates for himself is his own as well!” Widening Amber eyes searched wild, pale silver and lavender ones. He could see the hurt there, behind the anger. The pain, the sadness. Even the loneliness. He could see it all, despite the wall the other Astral worked so hard to hide behind. “What Prompto does is no concern of mine, and I intend to leave well enough alone.” The anger began to dwindle towards the end, his words going quiet and body relaxing, reluctantly. He looked away. “…I just… do not understand _why_ he would do this… Why _she_ had done it…”

Gladiolus frowned. “…You can say her name if you’d like, Ravus… It won’t bring her back, but we should at least honor her memory-”

“ _Honor?_ ” Anger took Ravus once again, more subdued this time around but every bit as hot. “No.” He interjected, swallowed, hands balling into fists at his sides. Gladiolus watched as he began to tremble, just the slightest bit, and he doubted if even Ravus knew it was happening. Ravus licked his lips, the wheels turning rapidly in his head almost visible. He was regretting this. He was going to run. “…This was a mistake. I should not have come here.” He moved to stand up, but Gladiolus prevented him from doing so with a strong grip upon his arm. The smaller man scoffed, glaring. “Unhand me!”

Gladiolus held firm. Ravus would listen to him, whether he liked it or not. It was time to stop running from his past. It ended tonight. Boldly, he met Ravus’ eyes as he spoke. “What _Amaryllis_ did-”

The Son of Ifrit bared his teeth at that name, hissing as he tried to claw his way through Gladiolus’ grip. “I said let me _go_!” The fire burned, scorching red marks upon his skin that began to bubble and blister, but he didn’t let go, didn’t stop.

“- _Why_ Amaryllis left us is probably something we will _never_ know the reason for. She didn’t tell you, she didn’t tell me, she didn’t tell _anyone_.”

Ravus growled, digging sharp nails into tanned skin, but it failed as the flesh holding him went hard as rock. He was practically breathing fire as he looked to the bigger man. “ _Damned_ you, Gladiolus, I _said_ -“

“You can’t fault yourself for that.” He tugged Ravus’ arm hard, bringing him to his knees and eye level, shutting him up without much more than a grunt of discomfort. Gladiolus grit his teeth, withholding his own exclamation of pain to only a sharp intake of breath through his flaring nostrils. The burns had travelled up his arm now, going as far as the star mark on his shoulder. The specks of the constellation glowed in protest, fighting the attack. “You loved her.” It was no question. A statement, through and through. He had surmised as much throughout the years, watching the man and the way he purposefully shut everyone out. How he had grown to hate the humans more and more as time went on. It couldn’t have been just a coincidence.

To this, Ravus stopped fighting, brows furrowing as he refused to look into the Amber eyes ahead of him. His white hair fell, hiding his face from view when he looked down and to the side in defiance. Gladiolus paid it no mind as he continued. “You loved her, and she left.” When silence persisted, he sighed wearily, reeling himself in. The grip on Ravus loosened only a fragment. “… _You_ came to _me_ to talk, Ravus…” Hesitantly, that hand let go of the pale arm, dropping to his lap instead. Slowly, the burns that had travelled up his muscular arm receded, the blisters fading away to nothing. “…Now, talk… Don’t keep running.”

Ravus sat there a long while, still refusing to look at Gladiolus, but after some time passed, he was surprised to see the man shift off his knees and back onto his butt, feet dangling over the edge of the rocks alongside Gladiolus ‘once more. Still, though, he did not look at Gladiolus. Only to the steadily rising moon, full and beautiful, and just as lonely as he. “…I did love her… And still, to this day, I miss her… Dearly…” Regret and hurt colored his words, leaving a bitter taste on his tongue. “…I never got to say goodbye…”

Gladiolus nodded, looking to the stars. ‘ _None of us did_ ’. The thought muddled through his mind, filling the silence. Still, Ravus had been the closest to her at the time. Or at least the one who was around her the most. They seemed to be the perfect picture of friendship, like two peas in a pod, though it was obvious to everyone how Ravus truly looked at her. Which was why it was so surprising to hear that the Son of Ifrit hadn’t even _tried_ to stop the Daughter of Bahamut. “…Why did you not go after her?”

Ravus sighed. He was angry, and most of all at himself. “...I was angry… I let it take me over…” He finally raised his head, and through the corner of his eye Gladiolus could have sworn he saw tears glistening in the moonlight. He didn’t dare try to confirm, fearing it would ruin the moment and interrupt Ravus’ moment of honesty. “…I thought what she had decided to do was foolish. I thought that it wouldn’t last, that she’d come back. But… Hours went by… And then days... And then _years_ … Until, eventually, I could no longer sense her presence on Eos…”

Gladiolus swallowed, lacing his fingers in his lap as he listened. “…She spent so long out of the Astral Realm that she became human…” They all knew the story well enough.

Ravus nodded, solemnly. “…Yes. I tried to seek her out. For quite some time, actually. I searched high and low, far and wide, and I never saw not one glimpse of her. Until…”

A silence occupied the space between them, and this time Gladiolus couldn’t help but turn his head, wanting to hear more. The trails of wetness along Ravus’ pale cheeks seemed to evaporate into steam, likely due to his high body temperature. It was soon like they were never there to begin with. “…Until?”

Ravus frowned and shook his head. “…Enough about that. I wish to discuss it no longer… What do you think will happen, now that history seems to have repeated itself?” The Son of Titan allowed the change of topic. The wounds were still too fresh. He understood. Ravus would open up entirely when he was good and ready. This was enough, for now. “You heard the Hydraean’s words just as we all did. There will be efforts to bring him back, one way or another.”

Gladiolus grunted, giving a half-hearted shrug. “Yeah.”

“…Will you go?”

Gladiolus frowned, turning the question back at its asker. “Will _you_?”

Ravus smirked, but there was no joy behind his fiery eyes. “I’ve told you already. What Prompto does is his own choice. I will not pursue him.”

“I hear ya. I feel the same. Would much rather stay on my mountain than get myself involved in whatever he has going on…” Gladiolus sighed, rolling his shoulders. “Hey. Wanna go for a dip?”

Ravus shook his head, moving to stand. “No. It’s about time I leave. Goodnight, Gladiolus.”

“Suit yourself. Night.” He watched as the other man disappeared in a portal of flames, just as he came, stepping into the burning blue and then disappearing, leaving him alone once more. Gladiolus sighed, wearily. ‘ _Prompto, you idiot… What the hell is going through your head…?_ ’

 

**…**

Loqi awoke slowly, eyes blinking and squinting against the harsh fluorescents of the lights overhead. The world slowly materialized as he laid there, unmoving.

“…Where…?”

He could see the metal framing and underside of a mattress overhead, just within reach. Furrowing his brows in confusion, he reached up to touch it. His bare fingers traced the metal poles, slowly, as if mapping them out. It felt cool against the pads of his fingers. When had he taken his armor off? His hands were bare and so were his arms. His blue eyes narrowed as they followed the trail of his arm, brows knitting together as the observed that all of his armor was gone. Instead he wore a deep red shirt. He moved to touch it, fingers dancing across the soft, thin cotton. He didn’t remember owning this shirt. Loqi frowned, head moving to take in more of his surroundings.

The bed was hardly as comfortable as the one he usually slept in; hard and so, so small. Twin sized, if he had to fancy a guess. There were no windows. The room was small. Cramped almost, even though there was nothing else in the room save for his armor, discarded without care in the corner. Loqi frowned at the sight. That plate mail was worth a good deal of money. He had just had it polished that morning, in preparation for meeting with the Prince of Insomnia, and-

His blue eyes widened, his body tensing as the memories began to come flooding back. “Noctis.” The name was like bile on his tongue, and he spat it out like venom. He remembered now. All those soldiers, all those air ships, _gone_. Noctis had done that. He had practically ran him over, had practically knocked him off the bridge and into the ocean. But the prince had escaped and had taken the target with him. He had to hurry. He had to catch up to him before they were too far gone.

Loqi moved to sit up and sucked in a hiss of pain through his teeth at the way his side ached and protested. Instinctively, he pressed a hand to the point of pain and flinched as his touch only irritated the wound more. He braced his weight on and elbow and removed the blankets, tossing them side before pulling up his shirt and exposing the wound.

I wasn’t all too big. The pain was misleading, causing him to anticipate much worse. Still, the gash was decent, as far as injuries went. It was a line marring his skin, resting along the end of his ribcage and towards his stomach, inflamed and red, sewn shut neatly. The skin around the closed gash was bruised, the entire area sensitive to touch. Very faintly next to it was the white remnants of a wound long-passed, healed over time. It was much more jagged, the white scar cutting across his skin almost parallel to the new wound.

 “Hey- Don’t move yet. You want to tear open your stitches?”

Loqi froze in place, eyes snapping to the figure that had somehow appeared in the doorframe without him noticing. Of course it was Aranea. The memories of her had returned to him along with the others. She was holding a small tray, looking down on him from the other side of the room with a cocked head. Her hair was let down and loose for once, silver strands falling over her chest and down her back. Long gone were the leather pants and fitted black vest. All she wore was a fitted tank top, deep red and matching his own top, and a pair of black shorts. Her bare feet padded quietly atop the floor as she approached.

 Her pale eyes looked over him, and it was then that he realized he had only been wearing his underwear beneath the blankets that had once covered him. He reached forward and ignored the searing hot pain that pulsed through him as he grabbed hold of those blankets once more, throwing them over himself. Aranea’s lips tugged into a small, indulgent smile as her words stayed aloof and uncaring. “Chill out, will ya? It isn’t as if it’s the first time I’m seeing it.”

Loqi blushed heavily as he worked to keep up his scowl, embarrassed to no end and frustratingly upset over the fact that that he was acting so damned shy in front of her. “W-when?!”

Aranea sighed as she set the tray of food on the top bunk. She took a step back to look down on him as her hands rested on her hips. “Well I _had_ to undress you. Wouldn’t have been comfortable sleeping in all that armor, right?”

She _was_ right, but Loqi would never admit as much. Instead, he looked away from her and to the wall, retorting, “It’s not as if it made a difference. This bed is as hard as a rock.”

“Stubborn, as always.”

“Funny, I could say the same about you…”

Aranea sighed. “Here… Let me help you sit up… You need to eat, and I made soup.” She helped him sit up, ignoring his groan of pain, and adjusted the pillow behind him to make it more comfortable for his back. He still refused to look at her as she sat the tray in his lap. “Go on, eat.” Loqi eyed the soup warily. “Don’t worry, I didn’t poison it.”

“My armor.”

“What about it?”

“Get it off the floor.”

Aranea scoffed, moving to sit at the edge of the bed and crossing one leg over the other. “Not a chance. It’s garbage.”

Loqi glared, blue eyes like ice. “Not to me it isn’t.”

“Then _make_ me.” She watched on as Loqi made no move, but she could see how he wanted more than anything to do so. Even he knew it wouldn’t be wise to overexert himself in his condition. “…That’s what I thought. Tell ya what. As soon as you get better, you can pick them up yourself. I’ll even let you put it back on. And _hey_ , while we’re at it, why don’t I just drop you back off to Ardyn?”

“No!” Loqi started as he exclaimed, bolting upright and almost knocking the soup from his lap before doubling over and crying out in pain. His hand moved to his side, clutching his stitches. Aranea’s first instinct was to jump to his aid, but one more cut of his eyes had her keeping her distance. He glowered up at her through disheveled blonde bangs. His forehead was damp with sweat. “Don’t.”

The woman smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. “And why not?” She knew exactly why not. “You’re _respected_ , right? No one else other than the king himself is _above_ you, right? I’m sure Ardyn won’t think _anything_ of all the people who died and the ships you’ve lost. As a matter of fact, I bet he’d _love_ to see you and congratulate you on your good health.”

Loqi stayed silent for a long while before huffing and lying back against the pillow. His side throbbed. “…Fine. You’ve made your point.”

“You’re in my care now, and I don’t accept Nif paraphernalia on my ship.”

“But _you’re_ a Nif.”

“I’m whatever the hell I choose to be, Loqi. Just be lucky that right now I’m choosing to be your friend and not your enemy.”

She was right. He should be lucky. If it wasn’t for her, he’d be dead, suspended over the ocean as the crows took him. Either that, or in a heap of bodies as the Glaives burned his remains. He would get no proper burial. “…Thank you… for helping me.”

Aranea didn’t respond to his weak apology. “…Eat. You need to regain your strength… And for the love of The Six, don’t rip open your wound again.” Loqi nodded, mutely. He eyed his soup a little longer before picking up the spoon and shoveling a few bites into his mouth. Despite how much he wished not to enjoy it just to spite her, the taste was heaven on his tongue. It felt like forever since the last time he ate. “…Hey.” Aranea shifted, uncrossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees, leaning closer. “…What exactly _do_ you plan on doing after you heal?”

Loqi swallowed the soup he had in his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick a stray drop as it tried to travel down his chin. “I’m going to go after Noctis.”

“Why in the world does King Ardyn want him so badly? How did that kid take out a small army of soldiers all by himself?”

“It’s not Noctis he wants. It’s the man who is with him. He’s-” Loqi stopped, briefly, unsure of how much was a safe amount to tell. “-incredibly powerful.”

Aranea nodded but remained silent as she let her old friend finish his meal. When he was done, she took the tray from his lap and rose to her feet. “Well then. If you’re going after Prince Noctis, then you aren’t going to do it alone.”

Loqi’s eyes widened in surprise before squinting up at her with a mixture wariness and intrigue. “…Why?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea.”, she was quick to cut in, “I don’t give a damn about your position or your duties. I don’t even give a damn about the King, himself. As a matter of fact, if he were here right now, I’d spit in his royal face.”

“You’d die for it.” Loqi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and managing to only flinch this time at the pain that movement caused.

“It would be worth it.” The words came easily, eyes heavy as she stared, completely serious. “…Anyways… I don’t want to help you because of that scumbag… I want to help you because you’re my friend… And I care about you…”

Loqi softened a bit as she talked. This time it was her turn to look away, pink dusting her face, and suddenly his heart didn’t know what pace it wanted to beat. His hands felt oddly sweaty. “…T-thanks…”

Aranea shrugged, turning to leave. “No problem.”

When she was gone he stared up at the top bunk once more, thinking on where he needed to start in order to find Noctis. Uneasiness began creeping through his veins as he went over what power the Astral had. He didn’t want Aranea getting hurt. But, if he was completely honest with himself, he needed the help. And her tracking abilities were top-notch. Sighing, he closed his eyes. A wave of tiredness began to wash over him and he fell into the world of sleep.

**…**

“ **Gladiolus.”** The voice cut through his mind and body, filling his senses. It was unmistakable. The first voice he had heard after being created.

Dawn had come swiftly. Time meant nothing when you were a God. The days passed like the blink of an eye, melding together into one long, unending existence. Gladiolus hardly noticed it as he worked. The sun rose, followed by bright pinks and oranges across the sky, the morning dew evaporating with the rising temperature. He froze as the words rushed over him. The herd of Saphyrtails that had gathered around, eating from his open palm scattered and shrieked, wary and afraid. The ground was still, yet he could feel the world move as if it was being shaken. A heavy feeling settled in his gut as he replied, “Yes, Titan?”

**“Prompto has strayed.”**

“Yes. I have realized.”

**“Leviathan wishes for him to be returned to his rightful place.”**

“And how does she intend to go about that?” The sinking feeling in his gut only grew. Somehow, he knew what was coming. He knew what would be asked of him.

**“You will go.”**

Confirmation. He growled and stomped his foot, anger and defiance welling up within as he created a real tremor that rivaled the ones of his creator’s. “And why me? Why not one of the others? Ignis would be more than happy to-“

 **“I ASK NOT WHAT IGNIS WANTS. I CALL UPON YOU, GLADIOLUS.”** The voice yelled, the sheer force of it ripping through his body making Gladiolus fall to his knees, breathing hard. His fingers dug into the soil there, attempting to help steady and ground himself. His stomach twisted, and nausea swept through him. **“Leviathan has asked for our aid. I have answered her call. You will prove to us all that the Son of Titan will not back down from a challenge when he is presented one. Is that understood?”**

Gladiolus gasped a breath. His heart was racing, and his head pounded. Reluctantly, he swallowed down the lump constricting his throat before replying, “…Understood.” Brows furrowed, and jaw clenched, he exhaled through his nose. Anger rushed through him, but he remained still. He dared not defy Titan. He knew his place. He hadn’t forgotten who had given im life.

**“Good. You will go to the Human Realm. Now.”**

“Now?” He blinked as he slowly attempted to stand, the sick feeling in his body subsiding to be replaced by a growing sense of unease. If he left now, he wouldn’t get to tell Ignis goodbye. He didn’t know how long obtaining and bringing back Prompto would take.

**“NOW.”**

“…Understood.”

 **“Good.”** The quakes subsided. **“Now, go. Bring back what is ours. And do not fail me.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this chapter to be longer but IDK what is going on with my computer right now.  
> I spilt juice on my old keyboard (because I'm an irresponsible CHILD) so I bought a new one. And at the same time I started using this new one, my computer had an update. So IDK if it's the new keyboard or the update, but everything I type is super laggy and half the stuff I type shows up as gibberish and I'm having to go back every few words to re-type the words and I just felt... DONE.  
> I needed a break. It was infuriating.  
> My computer is updating again tonight so I hope that will solve the issue. If not, IDK what the hell i'll do... :/ Maybe chapters will just take hella longer to type... I hope not though..  
> ANYWAYS, thank you all so much for sticking with me until now! I hope you're enjoying the story I'm laying out, and there will be many a twist and turn coming! Lots of exciting things are planned!! Don't miss it!  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	10. A Brother Gained, A Brother Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiolus sets off to find Prompto, but in the process, finds someone else.  
> In the meantime, another Astral's presence on Eos hasn't left Versteal's vast ring of knowledge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE!!! It's good to be back!!  
> Ok, so! Quick note before we get started!  
> There's yet another familiar face coming into play now, another "new" character in this fic! Yay!  
> But again, I wanted to change things up a little by means of backstory and how they go about living their life. This character has a handicap of sorts. I'm not going to spoil it for anyone, but please try to keep an open mind in this chapter! I have never been around a person with this handicap, so I'm writing them the best I can, and would like them to remain this way for my fic!  
> Now that that message is out of the way, sorry for the lateness in this chapter, and enjoy!!

As the light died down around him, Gladiolus lifted himself from the ground much more slowly than he would have liked. Everything was spinning. The world felt like it was forming around him, piece by piece, and he was stuck in the limbo of being real and not being real at all. He flexed his fingers, curled his hands into fists before relaxing them once more. Found his balance before pushing off the ground into a standing position as the colors swirled uneasily around him. He shifted his weight upon his feet, wriggled his toes, rolled his shoulders. This body was the same, yet entirely different as well. He stared at his dirt-covered hands as he pondered this strange sensation, looking over the creases in his palms and the hair along his arms. The Star Mark that still, thankfully, adorned his shoulder, sparkling as they caught the light like diamonds. The tresses of his hair that fell in long strands over his chest and shoulders. He looked like himself enough, but he didn’t feel present in his own body. He felt as though he was watching himself, controlling himself, from somewhere else. As if this was all a strange dream and he couldn’t seem to break through the haze. He didn’t quite feel like himself. He felt weak, in this form.

Gladiolus looked out at the dark, rocky, ashen valley that lay just beyond his volcano as he took in a few steadying breaths. He could still feel the ground vibrating from the force of his transformation and Titan’s will, even though it wasn’t moving at all. His stomach flipped uneasily, as if he would vomit. He’d never vomited before, but he was far less than eager to discover what it felt like. He hated this form. With its breakable skin, brittle bones, and weak muscle tissue. He could already feel himself dying, slowly, the magic draining from him, evaporating into nothing. It was like an invisible force was unravelling him at the seams, piece by piece, in what would take many years to become his undoing. But, ultimately, it was _there_ , just beneath the surface.

He was standing on his mountain but it wasn’t his _home_ anymore. He could no longer feel the plants breathe, couldn’t hear the branches of the trees stretch and grow. He couldn’t feel the Earth move, couldn’t hear its creatures sing their praises. The rock beneath his feet burned and the heat of the lava at its mouth caused sweat to drip heavily down his back.

He could be harmed, in this form. Eventually. He didn’t know how fast that would start nor how much time Prompto had either, so he had to be swift. He had to hunt the other man down as fast as he could. Only then would he be allowed to go back and into the safety and comfort of obliviousness from the humans. Only then would he be back in his lover’s arms.

‘ _Ignis…_ ’

With a heavy heart, Gladiolus made work of climbing down the mountain. Each step he took was less hot than the last, causing an odd sense of relief to wash over him, but each step was also harder than the last. With every inch traveled he was becoming more and more separated from his world, his home, from Ignis. As if being in an entirely different plane of existence hadn’t done it enough already… He never got to say goodbye, and the fact made his new, human heart feel like it was in a vice grip. Every time a breeze brushed his tanned skin, his heart lept, pulse pounding, expecting the other man to suddenly appear and chastise him with teasing words as he always did. To run his fingers through his hair. He didn’t. He wouldn’t. Alas, humans couldn’t see Astrals. Even if Ignis was somehow there with him, he would not know.

Gladiolus frowned deeply as he swatted a tree limb from his path, the branch breaking feebly and falling to the ground in a dry clatter. ‘ _I’ll be back as soon as I can… I promise Iggy…_ ’

As he reached the bottom of the volcano, he stood for a long moment, gathering himself. His body already felt oddly exerted, his muscles straining in protest. If he was going to find Prompto fast, he would need to track him. **~~“Now… Where are you…?”~~** The Star Mark on his left arm, the Capricorn constellation, glowed faintly, and Gladiolus closed his eyes, concentrating. He ignored the sound of scattering birds and animals, running in fear of his Astral Voice, not yet trained, not yet able to converse normally.

Nothing.

Not a scent. Not even the soft patter of his footsteps or the sound of his voice in the distance. Not that Gladiolus would even know what he sounded like, he’d never formally met the man before.

The Son of Titan growled low in his chest, opening his eyes. **~~“…Damn…”~~** The other Astral was too far away for his pathetic _human_ body to track. His senses were dulled, his abilities limited. He rolled his shoulders, cracked his neck, thinking on what to do next. Up ahead, just a few miles away, was a small village. He could ask them for help, get clothes, borrow a car or hitch a ride… The thought of being around noisy cars and unnatural, fluorescent lights made his stomach flip with unease. He wasn’t used to those things, he wouldn’t know what to do with any of it. Hell, he wouldn’t even know where to go even if he _did_ get a ride… He wouldn’t fit in, not as he was now.

Looking over himself, he sighed. Not a single shred of clothes to his name, nothing to cover his bare form. His skin was matted with dirt, his hair a tangled mess. The humans would think of him as some sort of abomination. A big-footed monster of legend, perhaps, some old wife’s tale to be told in order to attract tourists. No. He’d skip the village entirely and try to make in on his own, on foot. He didn’t need them. He didn’t need anyone. He still had _some_ abilities. There were other ways he could go about things, even if it would slowly deplete his magic. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

The hairs along his thick arms bristled, star mark glowing as fur began to coat his body. His form altered and twisted, grew and morphed. His color greyed, veins becoming visible just beneath the skin. Nails grew longer, scraping ditches into the ashen soil. His teeth elongated, nose and mouth forming a snout. Horns grew from the sides of his head, long and pointed, like that of a bull. Along his back, a thick, short mane of coarse hair, followed by a long, thin tail. Gladiolus now took the form of a Behemoth. Large, terrifying, and strong, just as he thought himself to be.

With a low growl, his new body wound up before pushing into a hard sprint. He didn’t know where he was going, nor where Prompto truly was, but he’d use his tracking senses to find him through process of elimination. There were only so many places to go, in Eos without one of those human airship or boat contraptions. He’d keep running until the familiar scent of Astral would hit him, and then he’d be able to track Prompto fully. It would only be a matter of time until the other man would eventually turn up, this, he was sure of.

 

**…**

“Oi! Aint you got somethin’ to say?!” The first man, tall and lanky, with scratchy facial hair and deep circles under his eyes, barked out loudly, as if the silence of the girl offended him. The hand grasping his dagger flexed, adjusting his grip as the young girl before him just continued to say nothing, mouth in a tight line, deep brown eyes glaring fiercely.

“Listen, Girly… It aint that hard. Just give us what you got in that bag there, and we’ll let you off the hook!” The second man, shorter and with a crooked smirk and hooked nose, stepped forward. He smiled, pale green eyes glinting with amusement as the girl grimaced at the movement, pushing her frail form further against the tree behind her. Her hold on her bag only tightened.

“Come on, Hun… It’s the _least_ you could do for us! You’ve gotta have _some_ money in that purse of yours…” The third and final member of the group, a woman with a deep red mohawk and thick eyebrows, shifted on her feet. Tone and body language friendly enough, the war axe she had slung over a shoulder said otherwise. “Listen. We’ve come all the way out here, lookin’ for our target, and some other group has already taken our kill! It would be rude of you to have us travel _all_ the way back home with _nothing_ to compensate our wasted time…”

The girl shook her head defiantly. Finally, she spoke, “It isn’t _my_ fault someone got your hunt before you. Let me go. I have no money for you.” She swallowed the lump in her throat glancing between them all.

The first man scoffed, angrily stomping a foot. “What makes you so sure of that, eh?” He could see the way she was putting on a brave face, but he also didn’t miss how her thin little legs and arms were trembling like a small, scared rabbit.

 “You’ve got plenty to offer us, Sweetheart…” The woman smiled predatorially, causing a glimmer of fear to shine though that steely mask the girl was metaphorically wearing. “…You’ve got that body, don’t you?” It took a few seconds for what was said to seemingly be comprehended, but when it did, the girl’s eyes widened. She attempted to make a run for it but was stopped short by a large hand grasping at her arm, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’, eh? You’re giving us somethin’, one way or the other, so pay up already!” They laughed aloud, and she yelped as she was yanked, hard enough to bring her sprawling to the ground. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked up at her attackers, and as the group drew steadily closer, she prayed for someone to save her.

 

**…**

_‘Please…!’_

Gladiolus, still in his Behemoth form, stopped. He had heard something just now, hadn’t he? A voice. He hadn’t heard or seen a single person since beginning his journey, choosing to stick to the dense forests. Exhaustion was settling deep in his bones and as his body halted, he almost couldn’t muster the strength to twist his pointed ears, seeking out the source of the voice. The moon was steadily rising over the forest now, painting its way through the sky to cover the tracks of the sun. He had been running for hours on end, perhaps even a full day at this point, but his memories from before his descent into the Human Realm were a bit hazy, and he couldn’t accurately put his finger on what time of day it had been to begin with. Where even was he by now, anyways? Cleigne? Duscae? He was pretty sure it was Duscae at this point. The thick, humid air from the distant wetlands hung around him like a net.

His large, beastly body sat as he struggled to pay close attention. Perhaps he was delusional, weary from traveling and using so much magic to remain in a faster, sturdier form. Perhaps his human brain was betraying him, causing him to hear things that were not there? He wouldn’t put it past it, at tis point. The human body was strange and uncomforting. With a heavy huff of breath, Gladiolus shook his head in dismissal. He hadn’t heard anything after all, and he shouldn’t be taking a break. Not yet. He should still be searching for Prompto.

_‘…Please…! Somebody…! Anybody…!’_

The Son of Titan perked up, the hair of his mane bristling. There is was again. Louder, this time. A girl’s. Playing in his head as if the source of the voice was directly in front of him, yet there was no one to be found.

_‘Titan, Ramuh, Bahamut, Gods- something! Please! Protect me!’_

Ah, of course. A prayer, one directed partially at him, one begging him for his mercy. It had been so long since he had been close enough to a human, he almost forgot what a prayer sounded like. His ear twitched as he began picking up the sound of shuffling, a little less than a mile away, northeast from his current position. Three humans… No- four. One of them was small, her steps and sounds being covered by the loudness and carelessness of the others’. Perhaps, this one was the one who was reaching out to him? His nose twitched as he began picking up their scents next. Two men, two women. He could smell blood, he could smell distress, he could smell sweat, fear, malicious intent.

It had been so long since he had heard a prayer. So, so long since he decided to keep to his mountains, away from the cold, noisy machines of the humans’ creation that tore down his forests and set fire to his blessings. Something within him began churning, causing him to be restless even though he was tired. Strangely, he wanted to help; felt the urge prickling him like pins and needles. He discovered, slowly, that he _wanted_ to loan this human his protection, for whatever reason. Perhaps it was that part of him that needed to feel needed, important, wanted, and feared, like all the other Astrals and their Lessers. The part of him that he gave up in order to remain in his peaceful Eden, undisturbed by human hands. In any case, it ate away at him quickly, his heartrate curiously increasing at the thought of smiting those who dared to threaten his worshippers. And with a small snarl, he set to it, faster than his own mind could comprehend.

Prompto wasn’t going anywhere in particular, not to his knowledge. One little detour, and he’d be back on track. He would promise himself that. One side quest, and he’d continue the main story.

 _‘I will answer your prayer, Little One. I will come for you._ ’

 

**…**

It happened like a whirlwind, sweeping the world as she knew it away from her. Like a horror movie, filling her vision with blood. Like some sort of twisted fairy tale from the books she used to read.

One of the men and the woman forced her down onto her back. They sat upon her arms and legs, her protests and struggles all for naught as their much larger, heavier weights held her firmly, not allowing her much room for movement. The second man cackled as they did so, his friends smiling amusedly in response, and he snatched her bag from where it had been forcibly abandoned next to her.

They would do horrible, unspeakable things to her, she was sure. And all for what-? Whatever she had in her bag? She _told_ them she had nothing of interest to them. Had _told_ them to just go away and leave well enough alone. She should have known they wouldn’t listen. They may not have been Nifs, but they were all the same, weren’t they? Brutes who destroyed everything in their paths and hurt people for the hell of it. As the thoughts crossed her mind she grimaced and screwed her eyes shut, tugging once more at her human restraints. But of course, yet again, they didn’t budge.

Perhaps she should have just listened to them from the start. Handed her things over and said, ‘Take what you need!’ with a fake smile plastered to her face until they inevitably left. But her bag held lots of invaluable research material that she had scoured for _days_ to find! She didn’t want to hand it over so easily! It was going to be a surprise for Sania!

The girl was all too aware of her labored, erratic breathing and the wet tracks making their way down her cheeks. The way the backs of her thighs shifted along the ground, smearing them with muddy dirt, making her skin crawl. They way her skirt was riding further up the more the tried to kick, allowing her attackers a lovely view of her panties. She swallowed back another sob as she could feel their eyes roam over her.

_‘Please…!’_

She shook her head in a frantic despair. ‘ _…Please…! Somebody…! Anybody…!’_

Her mind churned, struggling to remember any or all of The Six. Gods, had it really been that long since she prayed to them? She could barely recall their names, especially with the whirlwind of distress collapsing on top of her like a glob of wet cement. But she _had_ to try.  Her parents used to tell stories of The Astrals’ blessings.  Her mother would stay up late, Cosmogony in hand, talking and preaching about the wonderful things the Astrals could do and had done in the past.

It was _stupid_. She gave up believing in those stupid fairy tales long ago. Where were The Six when the Nifs attacked? Where were they when her parents were ripped from her life, left to rot in the rubble of a broken city? No… She had given up believing there was any form of an almighty, benevolent watcher. Her faith died that day, along with her parents. The Six were dead to her, now.

Then… Why was she trying to pray? It was stupid of her. The only thing that could get her out of this situation was herself, she knew. She could only trust in herself and Sania now. But she was weak, unable to break free, forced to lay down and take whatever the hell those hunters planned on doing to her. And from the sick, twisted smiles and telling gleams in the hunters’ eyes, she could assume what those things would entail. Sania wasn’t around, and she was quite a way from home. There was no other option for her. Nothing else she could try. The only thing there _was_ left to do was to pray, foolishly, and hope that, for once, The Astrals would hear her.

Gathering the remining remnants of hope and belief, she continued, _‘Titan, Ramuh, Bahamut, Gods- something! Please! Protect me!’_

She felt as if she had been lying down with her eyes closed tightly for a long while and, hesitantly, she cracked them open to try and figure out what was going on around her. Silence rang in her ears, deafening, not alluding her to a single clue, and she strained to overcome her own fears in order to study the man’s lips and ‘listen’ to his words.

“Now, let’s see what we got in here, eh?” Through bleary eyes, the girl watched his mouth move, forming words and she continued to struggle, futilely, as the latch to her bag was popped open and the flap pulled away.

“Hey, I call dibs on half of it!” The woman grinned, poking fun at her friend.

“Oi! Charlotte, that’s no fair! There’s three of us, you daft bitch!” The man holding the girl’s arms leaned forward and spat, the thick glob of it landing mere inches away from their captive’s midsection to settle in the grass.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as the other man began rummaging, too concentrated to care about their pointless arguing. “Chill, Ralph… She’s just a child. There won’t be much to split, she can’t _possibly_ have much… Aint no noble, either, from how stupidly she’s dressed… You can have _her_ instead.” She shuffled and grit her teeth as the small girl tried to kick and tightened her grip on her legs after seeing those words.

Ralph scoffed, meeting the girl’s frantic and tear-rimmed eyes. “Pretty puny, this one… A little young too, ain’t she…?”

“That’s never stopped you before, has it?” The other man muttered, slinging the bag to the ground. A few eggs rolled out, a number of them cracking and flooding the ground with its innards. Feathers scattered on the wind, and a few stray claws scattered about. The girl hiccupped and blinked furiously, looking away from her findings. All that hard work, half-destroyed and lost. The wonderful things she had collected for Sania’s research- ruined. “This bitch ain’t got nothin’. “

“Ya see, Dave?” Charlotte shrugged. “Told ya.”

Dave grumbled before pulling his dagger back out of his pocket. “Shut up…” His eyes met the little girl’s and he licked his lips, smiling darkly. “Looks like you’ll be paying us _all_ with that body o’ yours, Darlin’…”

The girl’s eyes widened impossibly as she watched the man’s mouth move, dread and fear coming to a crescendo inside of her gut, before she screwed them shut and doubled her efforts in struggling and straining, trying her best to somehow break free.

 _‘Oh, Gods, please! Please don’t let them do this to me!’_ She could feel the wetness of her tears leak down her face, matting her hair a bit, and she bit down on her lip, tensing in anticipation for what was surely coming next. She could feel the man’s steps along the ground, signifying that he was getting closer, bit by bit. A hand fell to caress the bit of exposed skin on her stomach and her skin crawled. She didn’t know who was suddenly touching her, didn’t care to find out, and the sensation of foreign fingertips along her body made her skin crawl and bile threaten to come up.

But then, suddenly, it was as if there was an earthquake. At first, small rumblings, like that of a heartbeat. Then the tremors grew worse, heavier, ‘louder’, shaking the Earth around them and causing the grip on the girl’s limbs to loosen as her attackers were startled. She risked cracking an eye open, trying to see what was going on, and as soon as she did, she witnessed a massive beast jump above her, knocking the man with the dagger off his feet and far away from her. She gasped, and the other two attackers lept to their feet instantly, running towards the sudden beast as it tore into the ‘Dave’ guy’s chest, tearing flesh from bone. Before she could even register it, she was suddenly free. No one holding her down, no one touching her, all forgotten in favor of saving their comrade.

The girl took the opportunity to scramble onto her hands and knees as the others ran towards their fallen comrade, weapons in hand. She sat, paralyzed except for her trembling, back against the rough bark of the tree once more as she watched the creature- a Behemoth, she realized- massacre the man who was once threatening her. Blood covered the Behemoth’s snout as it snapped bones in half with its sharp teeth and pulled organs from its prey’s chest. The breath caught in her throat as the sudden realization that the Behemoth wasn’t eating any of it dawned on her. It was ripping the man open, obliterating him, without having the reason of feeding behind it. The beast was simply out for blood, to satisfy its lust for destruction and death.

Without looking away, too afraid to do so, her trembling fingers brushed along the ground next to her, blindly reaching for her discarded bag. The woman attacker screamed out in anger and loss for her comrade, attempting to strike the beast with her axe. But instead of cleaving the Behemoth, the weapon bounced back as if she had impacted stone instead of a mound of flesh and muscle. The weapon clattered to the ground uselessly and the Behemoth’s attention was attracted to her now, amber eyes ablaze with rage at the attempt on its life.

With a mighty roar that shook the girl to the bone, it used its tail to knock the female hunter off her feet and into the brush like a ragdoll. The Behemoth shook its head, as if dizzy, and right before the girl’s eyes it began to shift and shape, the horns retracting and the paws with its sharp claws becoming more like the hands and feet of a human. It was odd- _impossible_ \- right?

Iris blinked furiously as she looked on, her brows furrowing in confusion, and suddenly the need to find her things and go escaped her almost entirely. She watched in a mixture of curiosity and horror as the Behemoth continued its assault anyways, using its strong mouth instead of its- now human- hands and feet to forcibly rip an arm off the woman, who screamed and struggled only for a moment before falling silent and limp. Dead. Again, the creature didn’t eat. It merely threw the detached limb aside before searching for the last attacker.

The man had given up all desire to kill the beast, fear gripping his heart as instead he dropped his weapon and tried to run away as fast as he could. The girl watched, heart pounding and chest heaving, as the beast continued to change and transform right before her eyes. It grew smaller and stood on its hind legs, like a man, and its mane grew into long tresses of human hair, the snout melting into a face. It was a man. A large one- possibly the largest man she had ever seen- but a man all the same. He was tall, muscular, with tanned skin and amber eyes under thick, bushy eyebrows.

What _was_ this man? This _thing_? Where did he _come_ from? Why was it helping _her_? Was it even _helping_ her, or was she just going to be next? All these thoughts and more ran circles through her head as she watched, frozen like a statue or a deer in headlights, still too frightened to try and more. Only now she was mainly too scared that she would scare him away, of forcing her gaze off him. The more realistic fear of having herself become the next target of his bloodlust was still present, beating at the recesses of her mind, but she ignored it.

The man-thing staggered momentarily, as if trying to muster more strength, as if he was fighting the urge to just collapse, before picking the axe from the ground. He wound his arm back, muscles flexing, before he threw the weapon after the running man. It flew through the air, spinning in deadly circles and cutting through thick branches of trees before lodging deeply in the escaping man’s back. And with a pained cry, he fell to his knees, blood flowing from his wound like water before he slumped over completely. Dead, just like the rest of his hunting mates.

The girl’s heart hammered away in her chest as, slowly, the man turned to meet her gaze with his own, hot amber meeting deep brown. He mind continued to scream, telling her that the smart thing to do would be to run, to get out, but she didn’t. She remained perfectly still, hands digging into the ground and pulling plants by the roots in her tense clutch. The man opened his mouth, then, lips forming words, and she struggled to read them.

**~~“I have answered your prayer.”~~ **

The statement caused her to blink, brows knitting in confusion. Did she ‘hear’ that right? Had he said that he answered her prayer? She opened her mouth to reply, but as she did so the man wobbled, stumbled, and then fell.

 

**…**

Gladiolus blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling far better than he had before he passed out, but still sore and tired. Just as before there was a fog or sorts, a haze, making what had happened before now hard to dissipate and grasp. It came back to him slowly as he looked around, taking in the scent of still blood and forest. He was lying on the ground, he realized distantly, watching the stars twinkle through the canopy of leaves above. Nightfall was upon him now. A day, wasted, without so much as a hint to where Prompto could be. He sighed before catching movement from the corner of his eye. Fingertips, small and soft, feather-light and hesitant, tracing along the constellation on his shoulder. Slowly, he turned his head, eyes watching the small hand before travelling up a thin arm to rest on the face of the girl he vaguely remembered saving on a whim.

She was young. Not a child anymore, but not yet a woman either. Her face still held a small amount of chub, cheeks rosy. Her dark, brunette hair framed her face, bangs stopping just short of even warmer, brown eyes. Gladiolus blinked, transfixed in them for a moment.

A human. Touching him. Staying beside him. Curiously petting him as if he was some large animal. With an inward grumble, he supposed that’s what she had thought him to be.

“H-Hello…?” A voice to match the form. Soft in his ears. Vaguely, Gladiolus thought that her voice sounded much nicer in person. “A-Are you… okay…?” She was unsure, perhaps a little scared as well, but he was surprised. Why had she not left? What was she still doing here? Perhaps she was dumber than he thought. No one in their right mind would have stayed after seeing him deal all that damage, ripping people apart as if they were mere chew toys. He remained silent, not knowing what to respond with. His body ached, and his head throbbed, and the need for sleep was pulsing through his every muscle.

“Your skin…”, the girl supplied after the short silence, withdrawing her hand to rest in her lap, legs crossed. “It glows, like starlight.” Gladiolus stared at her face a while longer before, ultimately, nodding. This was strange. He hadn’t expected the girl to stay, hadn’t expected this bold curiosity. He wasn’t used to conversing with much of anyone other than Ignis and the occasional Ravus, and any thought of words were falling flat on his tongue.

The girl nodded back, slowly, and he could see her mind working on pitting the pieces of some intricate puzzle together. “Earlier… You said… that you answered my prayer.” Gladiolus nodded. “You… Are you… an Astral?” Gladiolus frowned. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure that he should be answering these sorts of questions. Astrals were to be heard, feared, never seen. Humans weren’t supposed to gaze upon him, weren’t supposed to scrutinize his existence as she seemed to be doing. Weren’t supposed to touch him with curious fingers.

Without saying a word, he sat up, and the sudden movement made his head spin. With a groan, he cupped his face in his hands, trying to steady the uneven swaying of his vision. “H-hey! Don’t try to move so suddenly!” The girl called out, frazzled and worried, hands hovering in the air in front of her as if unsure if she was allowed to touch him still. Funny, considering that she already had. “I thought… that maybe you had a fever? You passed out, earlier… Um… Are you okay?” Gladiolus stayed silent, only paying half attention to her towards as he ignored her instructions to remain still and tried to stand up.

He turned to look at her again and was surprised to see that she was closer now, somehow, on her feet as well and staying just out of arms’ reach of him, as if hoping to catch him if he fell. Furrowing his brows, tried to will his body into motion. This was ridiculous. It was frustrating and stupid. He shouldn’t be wasting time being babied. He had a job to do, an assignment to complete. His magic had not regenerated fully, so he couldn’t shift again as of yet, but he could still walk. He needed to keep moving. With very passing hour, Prompto could be further away from him. With every passing day, Prompto’s window of time before he would be stuck in the Human Realm forever grew smaller, as did his own. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to go home. To see Ignis. To be on his mountain.

“W-wait! Hold on!” The girl moved alongside him, attempting to follow, but he ignored her, pushing onwards and forgetting his own pain and discomfort in order to continue his mission. “Hey! Wait up!” She jogged, coming to meet his stride, trying to get him to look at her. “You saved me, yet you won’t tell me what you are. Why?” He opened his mouth to reply. Perhaps to say something and finally brush her off, ask her to leave him alone, but closed his mouth almost immediately after. Even if he _did_ say something, it would only hurt her. Humans weren’t attuned to his Astral voice. They had no way of deciphering it, of understanding it. He hadn’t even tried to use his voice as the humans did, didn’t know what to do or how to make it sound anything buy scratchy and stupid. Though he didn’t care for humans, unlike Ravus he didn’t _hate_ them. He didn’t wish harm upon her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the girl let out a frustrated breath before jogging a little further in front of him, turning on her heels to walk backwards so that she could look him in the face, eyes jumping between his lips and eyes. Her hair bounced and her short, plaid skirt swayed with her steps as she clasped her hands behind her back and looked up at him. “I’m Iris. What’s your name?”

Without warning, Iris stopped, causing Gladiolus to stop as well so as not to bump into her. She extended a hand, eyes glinting as a smile split across her face. The Son of Titan stared at her hand, eyebrow cocked. What was this for? What was she even doing? She was confusing him and giving him a headache. He just wanted to rest, to pull himself together and try again at his mission. But when he tried to walk around her, she merely moved so that she remained in front of him, hand still out as if asking for something. Sighing, the Son of Titan looked around. He had nothing to give her. What was she asking for?

“What, do you not know what a handshake is…?” The teasing, incredulous tone in her gentle voice made him inwardly cringe at himself. He looked stupid. He _felt_ stupid.

Fine. If she was going to be a bother, she only had herself to blame for the consequences.

Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the screams of agony his voice would cause before opening his mouth and speaking. **~~“I do not have a ‘fever’, whatever that is. I have nothing that would interest you. I saved you because you asked for me to and I simply felt like indulging your request. Don’t expect it to happen a second time… My name is Gladiolus... Now, kindly remove your hand and step aside. I do not know what you’re asking for, but as you see, I have nothing to offer.”~~** Gladiolus expected a flinch, a cringe, a scream. Perhaps he even expected her to fall to her knees, pass out, or flee. But to his mild surprise, Iris did none of those things. She just watched his lips move, smile steadily growing, rocking on the balls of her feet as he spoke and nodding her head in understanding. It caused him to pause, perturbed.

Iris eyed him, up and down, before shaking her head and retracting her hand. “You’re… not from around here, are you? You don’t even know what a _handshake_ is. _Or_ a fever...” Gladiolus shrugged, unable to find a decent response to her findings. “’Gladiolus’, you said your name was…?” The Son of Titan nodded, hesitantly, and she beamed, jumping a bit. “Cool! That’s, like, my all-time _favorite_ flower!”

Gladiolus rolled his eyes and grumbled, pushing past her suddenly. **~~“I don’t care what your favorite flower is, now go away. I have a mission to complete.”~~**

Iris bounced back from the small shove relatively quickly, missing the first half of what the mystery man said before catching up to him and reading his lips once more. She ignored the way he rolled his eyes upon seeing her once more. “…So, like… What’s you mission? Hunting? That’s what _those_ guys were doing- well, _trying_ to do- before you ripped them apart like some kind of super hero!” The man cocked an eyebrow. ‘ _What’s a… super hero…?_ ’ It was lost on him. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

 ** ~~“Something like hat, yes…”~~** She had shown him rather clingy and curious body language so far, he could only assume she wouldn’t be leaving him any time soon unless he made a run for it. If he was feeling a bit better, perhaps he would have. As it was, he was still recovering and wouldn’t be able to shift again for some time.

“…You don’t talk much.”

Gladiolus shrugged at that statement. **~~“I’m trying not to… Usually, when I talk, people get hurt. Or, at least, they will for a while. Until I learn how to control my voice.”~~**

Iris watched him intently before nodding. “So… your voice _hurts_ people, then?”

 ** ~~“Not you, apparently.”~~** He stopped, narrowing his eyes. Finally, it was time to turn the questioning back at her. To put her udert the spotlight for once. **~~“…I wonder why that is?”~~**

Iris’ mouth formed a tight line and her eyes turned downcast for a moment, foot making lines in the dirt as she took in his accusations. “…Oh, me? I, um… Well, I had an accident a few years back…” She paused, gathering her words. “I’m deaf. So, I can’t hear. I have to read your lips.”

Gladiolus’ brows raised. Oh. Well. That explained things. His amber eyes shown with a shallow empathy before his face went neutral again and he began walking once more. He didn’t get two steps before his legs gave out on him abruptly, sending him crumpling to the ground with a gasp and a groan. _‘Fuck!’_ His legs felt like they had static inside of them, roaming through his bloodstream, and he rubbed circles into the muscle, attempting to coerce them into life.

“Oh my gosh! Hold on, I got you!” As he would have assumed, Iris lept into action as soon as she could, grasping one of his arms and slinging it over her shoulder. She attempted to stand, to tug him up alongside her, but he was far too heavy and her miniscule strength couldn’t support him. He watched, dazedly, as she gave up for a moment, breathing slightly labored and sweat forming along her pale skin.

What was he doing? It should be no concern of his how this little girl could understand him without feeling like she was being split in two. He shouldn’t even be entertaining her in the first place. He shouldn’t have gotten himself in this position of weakness. She could do that all day and they’d both go nowhere. **~~“Hey. Stop that. You’re too weak. It’s a lost cause.”~~** Gladiolus frowned as he realized she hadn’t heard him, focused too intently on attempting to lift him again. With a grip that was probably a little more forceful than necessary, he grasped at her chin, drawing her face towards him so that she could read his lips. **~~“I said stop. Leave me. I’ll be on my way as soon as I am able.”~~** He felt pathetic, needing and almost relying on the strength (or lack thereof) of another in order to keep going. Whatever this was, it was sure to pass. He’d get over it.

Iris ignored the man’s frustrated frown and the lines in his forehead as she shook her head furiously in a childlike protest. “No way! _Leave_ you?! Like _this?!_ ” She huffed out a small, tired breath as her questioning was met with nothing in means of an answer yet again. His silence was growing more and more frustrating by the minute. But she couldn’t just leave him. He had saved her. She had to repay him in some way, no matter how small the gesture. He was probably perfectly capable of handling himself. Or- at least- he was. As the man was now, in this state, she wasn’t even sure he could defend himself in a predator came strolling by. And he had just enough meat on his bones to seem like an enticing meal. With a distressed pout, she continued, “Do you even know where you’re going?!”

Iris’ voice, that question, caused Gladiolus to pause. No. He didn’t know where he was going. Well, he knew where he _was_ … just about. Kind of _._  No- definitely. He knew where he was, just… not where to head to next? He had no leads.

The young girl released his arm and walked around him. “I’d like to thank you for saving me, if you’d let me…?” Their eyes met, and he kept his face decidedly neutral as he listened on, head cocking with wariness. “We live in a cabin not too far from here- Sania and I. You can stay there for a while, if you’d like? Sleep on an actual bed and get some rest?” She frowned, looking the man over with a worried gaze as he suddenly seemed to grow tense and on-edge, eyes cutting away to focus on something insignificant off in another direction. She swallowed, continuing in a much softer, less desperate voice, “…You look tired… Please...? It doesn’t have to be for long- just one night! You can leave first thing in the morning, after some rest and a warm meal, promise! Sania makes a _mean_ stack of pancakes!” She couldn’t hold the small smile that appeared as suddenly Gladiolus’ stomach began to rumble loudly, startling him and causing him to flush with embarrassment and frustration. “Haha… See? Your stomach is saying ‘yes’ already!”

Gladiolus thought on it, long and hard. Already, he could feel the life coming back to his legs, though he still let light-headed and weak. His gut pulsed with a dull kind of something that didn’t quite resemble pain. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to spend just one night… Just to get back on his feet and regain his strength… After a long while, Gladiolus sighed, nodding.

Iris bounced up and down happily, squealing with glee. “Really?! You will?! Great!” The Son of Titan started as suddenly her tiny hands grabbed his own, tugging him once more, and this time his legs were able to support him. He straightened, taking a few testy, wobbly steps that made him frown deeply at his own incompetence. They began walking, slowly, in the opposite direction of where he was originally going. “You’re gonna like it there, I promise! Let’s go, slowpoke!”

 

**…**

The house, Gladiolus was thankful to notice, wasn’t too terribly far away, tucked into the outside rim of the rows of trees and overgrowth that made up the forest. It was small, and older than a lot of the buildings one would find in the city. But it was quiet. Homely. And most importantly, not anywhere notably close to an outpost or city. Two floors tall, and the outside was surrounded by a porch and a small greenhouse sat off to the side of it. Small lanterns hung from the rim of the roof, lighting the space around the house like a beacon in the otherwise darkness around them. It was easily seen, even while traversing through the thick trees. Surrounding the house and greenhouse were a few small structures, sticking straight out of the ground with blunt blades that spun as the wind caught it.

Iris helped him up the steps before producing a small key from her vest pocket and unlocking the front door. “Well, here we are! Home, sweet home.” She stepped inside and turned on her heels, small hands clasped behind her back as she excitedly watched the Lesser Astral’s face for any sort of reaction.

Gladiolus stepped inside and allowed the door frail, screen door to close behind him with a soft click. The inside was dimly lit by the overhead light that Iris turned on shortly after entering, casting a warm, yellow glow on all the furniture. All of it seemed old or home-made in some form or another, carved from wood with little notches and imperfections here and there. A well-used couch, a creaky rocking chair, a small, blocky, square contraption with a black screen sitting atop a small stand, and then a low-rising table in the center. A large, knit rug sat beneath their feet and off in the distance, along the wall, a small space heater. There were a few doors leading to other areas of the house, but the particulars were lost on him, as the doors were all closed.

Distantly, though the silence, he thought to look at Iris and as their eyes met, her smile widened, and she rocked back and forth on her heels in anticipation. “…Well? What do you think?”

Gladiolus’ brows furrowed as he took one more look over the space. He didn’t know anything about human homes. Was this one sufficient? Was it dull? He had noting to compare it to. But the hopeful glint in the girl’s eyes clutched and tugged on his heartstrings a bit and, if only to appease her, he offered up a small nod. **~~“It is… a home… Yes.”~~**

Although odd, Iris welcomed the praise. “Thank you! …Okay, then! First thing’s first- _you_ need a bath.”

The Son of Titan raised a thick brow, though his face remained flat. Did she seriously expect him to know what that was? Well… perhaps she did. **~~“…What’s a bath? And why do I need one?”~~**

“ _Seriously_?! You don’t know what a ‘bath’ is?!” She watched as Gladiolus shook his head. “Um. Ok. It’s- um… It’s like… You sit in some hot water and clean the dirt and blood and grime off your body. And you wash your hair and stuff.”

Gladiolus recoiled at the sound of a ‘bath’, furrowing his brows and frowning deeply. That seemed like a horrid idea. He quite liked the earth and blood of his enemies crusted onto his skin. He enjoyed smelling like the wild, like freedom. **~~“No.”~~**

“Dude! You _smell_! You’re _covered_ in the blood of those hunters!” Iris baulked, flailing her arms dramatically. “If not a bath, then at least a _shower_?”, she reasoned with a  pout, hands resting on her hips as she looked up at him beneath small eyelashes.

 ** ~~“What’s… a ‘shower’?”~~** It didn’t sound any better than the bath.

“Basically, the same thing as a bath, only you are standing up and the water rushes over you- kinda like rain? Only warm. But, I mean, if warm isn’t your deal, you could go with cold I guess? Generally, showers are faster, too… I guess? But then you don’t get to use all those _amazing_ bath bombs!”

That explanation didn’t sound any better, and the Astral inwardly cringed at the thought of getting _bombed_ inside of whatever the hell this ‘bath’ was. He wasn’t very keen at all to wash anything off of him, but he supposed that since this young girl had taken him in for the night that he could do at least this small, insignificant task for her. After all, he could always just go back outside and roll around in the dirt. Then he’d be almost as good as new.

With a resignated sigh, he nodded. **~~“Fine… Take me to this ‘shower’ and let’s get it over with…”~~**

Iris tried as best she could to keep her strict, mother-like pout but she couldn’t help but crack a smile as laughter bubbled inside of her and spilled out. This man, three times her size easily, was more of a stubborn child than any she had ever seen. “Cool beans! I’ll show you to the bathroom and get the shower started. Follow me!” Without awaiting a response, she turned and skipped away, disappearing up a small flight of stairs.

 

**…**

**~~“…I smell like every fruit and flower on the planet just vomited onto me…”~~** Gladiolus grumbled, opening the sliding door of the shower slowly and regretfully, once again exposing his naked body to Iris, who had been waiting patiently on the bathroom counter. Iris’s hands flew to her mouth, her small shoulders shaking as laughter threatened to overtake her. With a frustrated growl ad a more than small, embarrassed blush, Gladiolus snatched up the towel that was sitting atop the toilet next to her. **~~“Don’t laugh! This was your idea in the first place.”~~**

Iris hopped off the counter, grinning. “But at least you’re clean now, right?” Looking over the man, she pursed her lips. “Hmm… I don’t think I have any clothes here that will fit you, unfortunately…”

**~~“Are clothes really necessary? I’m fine as I am.”~~ **

“I’m sue you are, Big Guy. But unfortunately, Sania would bite my head off if she comes in the house to see some big, naked man walking around- Ooh!  Could sew you something! I’ve got some fabric in my bedroom! It should be just enough to at _least_ make you a decent pair of pants!” Eyes sparkling, she didn’t wait for a response and turned on her heel to skip off down the hall to her bedroom.

 

**…**

**~~“Where is this… ‘Sania’? You keep mentioning her, yet, I see no one here but you.”~~** Gladiolus sat patiently as he awaited a response, but none came. Iris was working diligently on his ‘pants’, head downcast as she pushed and pulled her needle and thread, over and over, through the soft, floral-printed fabric. She sat in the rocking chair, legs crossed in the seat beneath her.

Gladiolus frowned from his own spot on the couch as he remembered soon after that the girl was deaf and could not hear him. He leaned over and tapped her shoulder as gently as possible, gathering her full attention before repeating himself.

Iris paused her sewing at the question and smiled, noting how awkwardly he sat, sitting on their couch that looked much too small compared to him. It was almost as if he’d fall of it entirely if he wasn’t careful. “Oh? Yeah, I guess I haven’t really told you much about who she is, have I?” Gladiolus shook his head in agreement. “Well, I guess you could say she’s kind of like… My mom now? Yeah- I guess that would be it. Although, to be honest, she’s more like a best friend and mentor.”

The Lesser Astral listened, nodding. **~~“Why I it that you live in the forest? Most humans I’ve observed live in large cities, or near outposts.”~~**

Iris shrugged with a small frown, going back to her work as she replied, “It’s… kind of a long story…”

Tapping her shoulder again, Gladiolus pushed on. **~~“Does it also have something to do with why you can’t hear…?”~~** When Iris didn’t say anything for a while, staring at him with a troubled face, he quickly added, **~~“You don’t have to answer… if it upsets you. I was just curious.”~~**

The girl shook her head. “No- it’s okay. It’s just… been a while since I’ve thought about it, I guess. You’re fine. I don’t mind telling you.” She smiled, small and unsure. “Tell ya what- I’ll answer and afterwards, I get to ask _you_ some stuff and _you_ have to answer. Deal?”

Gladiolus nodded. Iris sat down her needle, thread, and fabric, taking in a small breath. Idly, she began rocking herself in the chair as she gathered her thoughts, staring up at the ceiling.

“…I used to live in Lestallum, actually. With my _real_ mom and dad… They ran a hotel there. ‘The Leville’…. Maybe you’ve heard it?” She glanced at him, a small smile and glimmer of hope gracing her tone, but it faded when he merely shook his head, signifying that he knew nothing of the sort. “…Oh… Well, we were taking a trip to the market one afternoon. You know, gathering ingredients for the kitchen and stuff like that. When out of nowhere, the Nifs attacked… “ Gladiolus frowned, sitting a bit straighter. He had seen much death and destruction involving the ongoing distress between Insomnia and Niflheim, and he hoped that he was wrong, with where this story was going.

”There was no war anymore- at least- not officially. But sometimes, in the smaller cities, Niflheim soldiers would invade and stir up trouble…” She paused, offering a half-hearted shrug of a shoulder. “…Kind of hard to protect the people when all the Glaives are in the crown city… you know?” There was a bitterness there, one that she swallowed down a moment later as she began rocking herself once more.

“There was no one to protect us. Not for a long, long while… It happened so _fast_ … One moment, we were looking at cute little Cactuar figures one of the shop merchants was selling, and the next…” Iris trailed off to a brief silence again, meeting the Astral’s eyes for a second before breaking the contact and looking to her lap as she fidgeted with her hands. “…Before I knew it, there were bombs going off, guns firing,… People were screaming, _running_ … I- I lost my parents in it all. I couldn’t find them anymore…” Gladiolus leaned over, surprising her with a large, calloused hand atop her own. Iris smiled for a brief second, instantly feeling comforted. She waited a moment longer to continue.

“Everything was _crazy_ … The Nifs were trying to take over our city. Show Insomnia that they were still a threat, even though their king died in battle during the war… Now that I think about it, perhaps the new king told them to attack us…? I can’t be too sure, though. I… I _ran_. I didn’t know where I was going, everything was _chaos_ , but I just- _ran_.” Gladiolus watched, frowning, as tears began rolling down her cheeks silently. She sniffled, wiping at her face, and her words became wet as she continued.

“Bombs began going off everywhere I looked, and then one went off _near_ me, and I… I’m not sure… I don’t remember much after that…” She shrugged, meeting Gladiolus’ amber eyes. “When I woke up, it was by one of the Glaives, pulling me out from under the wreckage… There were bodies… _everywhere_ and…” She paused, swallowing. Her shoulders were tense. “…I saw my parents’ bodies as the Glaive carried me out…” Needing something else to focus on lest her emotions get the better of her, she picked back up her work, sewing the man’s pants once more.

**~~“I’m sorry that happened to you…”~~ **

She didn’t hear him. Of course she didn’t, she wasn’t looking at him anymore, and he was an idiot for talking when she couldn’t read his lips and decipher his words. Unaware of his soft words, Iris carried on, continuing her story and focusing on her work.

“It was then that I realized I couldn’t hear anything anymore. I tried to get out of his hold, to run to my parents. I cried and _screamed_ their names, but I couldn’t _hear_ myself do it. I couldn’t _hear_ the man try to explain what was happening, and after _that_ I couldn’t hear anyone call out to me, directing me of where to go, either… I was lost and confused. Asked multiple questions I couldn’t even begin to understand. And after that, all of us survivors were rounded up and deported by airship, away from Lestallum.”

She paused, taking a deep breath, and wiped the remnants of her tears from her face with a little sniffle, seeming a bit calmer now. “…They began rebuilding the destroyed parts of the city after saving who they could… King Regis had the Glaives bring all the refugees to Insomnia while our homes were restored… They housed us in the slums… I was scared- at first. I couldn’t hear anything, and it was hard to read lips. I didn’t know where I was, and I didn’t know anyone who I stayed with… But then I met Sania!” Iris turned, offering Gladiolus a small, watery smile, and the Lesser Astral returned it gratefully. “She stayed with me. She taught me everything I know. And after Lestallum was rebuilt, she took me in… But… I couldn’t go back to Lestallum… There were too many bad memories and I was always afraid that the same thing would just happen all over again and I’d end up losing Sania, too… So, we came out here. Got a house as far away from a city or outpost as we could, where we wouldn’t feel scared or threatened. We grow our own food in the greenhouse, and we produce our own power through the wind turbines up the hill. Sania was a scientist before the city fell. She still researches whenever she can, and if often gone, but most of the time she lets me go with her!”

**~~“Why are you not with her now, then?”~~ **

“She said it was too dangerous this time. There was a huge beam of light and a freak storm that happened in Cape Caem, and she wanted to be one of the first to get there and investigate. Since that had never happened but only once before, years back, she didn’t know what would happen. So she thought it was better if I stayed home this time. But- hey! Did you see?! There was another one that happened at the top of the Rock of Ravatogh!”

Gladiolus tensed, mouth a tight line. The beams of light were because of Prompto. And before that, Amaryllis. And now, him. **~~“Yes, I did see it. Perhaps Sania is right. You shouldn’t go near those locations.”~~**

Iris rolled her eyes, but agreed. “Yeah. I guess…” She bit off the end of her thread before raising to her feet, holding the now completed pants up triumphantly. “All done! What do you think?!” She beamed down at him and he smiled, outstretching a hand to trail his fingers along the soft cloth.

**~~“It’s… nice. Should I put it on now?”~~ **

The girl shoved the article of clothing in his direction. “Duh! What if Sania comes home any minute and sees your junk hanging out?! Here- put it on, and then I’ll make us some dinner. How does Cup Noodles sound?”

Gladiolus didn’t know what ‘Cup Noodles’ were, nor did he know if he was really ‘hungry’. He had never experienced the sensation before. But the happy glint in her deep brown eyes tugged at his heartstrings once more, and so he nodded. **~~“Sounds good.”~~**

****

**…**

“Okay! So- it’s _my_ turn to ask _you_ questions now.” She sat their cups of noodles down on the dining table in front of them and took her seat across from Gladiolus. Gladiolus nodded, picking up the plastic cup and taking a few sniffs before crinkling his nose. “You obviously aren’t human. I mean- you can transform, your skin glows, and there’s that weird birthmark on your left arm. You also don’t know a lot of really simple things… So, like, what _are_ you?” Figuring chopsticks would be too difficult for him to use, she passed the man a fork.

‘ _No beating around the bush with this one, is there…?’_ , the Son of Titan mused to himself, and he took the utensil. **~~“I’m not human, you’re right about that… I’m a Lesser Astral.”~~**

Iris’ eyes widened, chopsticks falling from her hand and rolling off the table to clatter on the floor. “ _What_?!” She hastily picked up her fallen chopsticks before running a hand through her short hair, eyeing her savior incredulously. “I mean- I knew you weren’t _human_ , but- an _Astral_?! What- How- _What_?!” Of all times, why now? Why was an Astral making his presence known? “Well then- why _now_? I mean- why are you here, now? Why not come down _before_?! You could have stopped the war before it even began! You could have-“ She closed her lips tightly, withholding what she really wanted to ask. Instead, she grabbed another pair of chopsticks from a kitchen drawer before deciding to dig into her meal before it got cold. _‘You could have saved my parents! You could have saved my hearing!’_

Without saying it, Gladiolus heard her thoughts, and he frowned, feeling more than a mild sense of guilt. He waited patiently for her to meet his eyes once more. **~~“I’m sorry… It just simply… isn’t done. None of us were supposed to come down here at all.”~~**

“Well, why _did_ you?”, she fired back, brows furrowed.

Gladiolus paused. **~~“…One of my friends is lost… He doesn’t know what he wants or what he’s doing… I’m here to bring him back. Then I’m going back as well.”~~**

Iris just stared, emotions unreadable. “Oh… okay…” She was silent for a long while, focusing on eating, and Gladiolus did the same. “…Those beams of light… were they from you guys?”

**~~“Yes.”~~ **

“…Ha. I guess that means I know more than Sania about something now, huh…?” She looked up at him though her bangs with a small smile.

Gladiolus smiled back, setting his finished cup down. **~~“I’d say you know more than anyone on Eos, at this time. No one else knows of our existence.”~~**

“Can _Sania_ know about your existence?”

Gladiolus frowned. He wasn’t sure. It probably wasn’t a good idea, though. **~~“I don’t think so. I shouldn’t even be telling you this. Best not get someone else mixed up in the problems of Astrals.”~~**

Dejected, Iris slumped in her chair. Still, she understood, and she nodded before disposing of their empty noodle cups. “I understand. I guess it’ll be our little secret, then, huh?”

**~~“Yes. It does.”~~ **

Iris looked out the window, staring up at the stars as they glittered in the night sky. “It’s pretty late… We should go to bed.”

**~~“…Yes.”~~ **

 

**…**

“…Hey, Gladiolus…?”

Sleep was not coming to him. He laid along the floor, small pink pillow beneath his damp head and blanket that was too small to cover him fully atop his muscular body. The floor was hard and uncomfortable. Nothing like the soft grass. Still, he could see the stars outside of the window ad could hear the shrill cries of the summer Cicadas and the trills of the pond frogs not too far away, and it made him feel slightly better. He had ben laying there for what felt like hours, until he was sure that Iris had fallen asleep, but started a bit when her soft, quiet voice met his ears.

Gladiolus turned his head, looking up at Iris’ form as she laid upon the couch. He had been too large to sleep on it or a bed himself, and Iris wanted to sleep by his side. So, naturally, they agreed upon this arrangement. Her back was turned to him, pillow tucked beneath her head and legs drawn in beneath her own blanket. She didn’t move to look at him, so he didn’t bother replying.

“…Today… Even though it started off terrible… it was fun… you know?” ‘Fun’ wasn’t exactly the word he would use. ‘Tiring’, ‘exhausting’, ‘exasperating’, ‘confusing’, ‘trying’… Those words were much more accurate. Still, he nodded, listening on. “…I forgive you, you know… for not coming to me earlier… It’s dumb. I know. I shouldn’t have been upset with you about it… You had no control over it, and you’re breaking the rules by being down here _now_. I understand that…”

Gladiolus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was nice, knowing that she held no ill will over him. He had only known her for a short while, but the growing feeling of guilt and regret had been slowly growing since she opened up to him about her past. Perhaps he had been wrong to seclude himself. When he got back to the Astral Realm, perhaps he would try to come down from his mountain more often. Stay in touch with the people, be there to hear their prayers and help them out on occasion.

“…Can I tell you a secret…?”

He nodded, even though she still did not see it. **~~“Yes.”~~**

“…My mom was pregnant when she died… It was only a few weeks in, and she hadn’t even picked a name out for the baby. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to tell anyone other than me. Not even my _dad_ yet, but… I was happy that I would be a big sister… It’s silly, but… Being with you today- giving you a bath, making you food, setting up a place for you to sleep, talking to you- I just… I was happy… It felt like I finally have the sibling I was so excited to see…”

Gladiolus’ heart fluttered in his chest, and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“…Anyways… I just wanted to say thank you, again, for saving me. And I’ll try to stay out of trouble… And maybe, after you rescue your friend… maybe you could come back and see me one more time…? Before you go back home…?”

She still didn’t turn to look at him, still didn’t attempt to gauge his reaction or inquire as to what his answer would be. To be honest, Gladiolus didn’t know what it was himself. He stayed silent, thinking over everything that had happened between them that day. The next time he looked over at Iris, she was still, shoulders rising and falling evenly with her breaths. She was asleep.

 

**…**

“Ardyn! My King!” Versteal barged into the throne room, doors sounding out and echoing loudly as they were pushed open, banging against the guards at its sides.

Ardyn peered down at him from his throne, straightening. _‘Finally, something interesting.’_ , he mused, watching the old man walk brusquely towards him. “What are you bothering me with this time, Versteal…?”, he droned, boredly. Still, he had not received any word from Loqi about his message to Noctis, nor the whereabouts of his little ‘pet’, the Astral caught on their satellite camera.

“Another light appeared, accompanied by an earthquake!” In the man’s hands was a folder, much like the one that had been brought to Ardyn the day before. Seeing this, the Mad King perked, eyes glinting.

“Another Astral?”

As Versteal finally made it to his king’s side, he nodded, breathing hard from exhaustion. “Yes. We couldn’t get a good look at this one, unfortunately. He took to the cover of the forest as soon as he appeared, but there’s no doubt about it.” He handed the folder over to Ardyn, who snatched it up greedily.

Ardyn opened the folder and grinned wickedly at what he saw. “Thank you, Versteal.”

The older man bowed low. “You’re welcome, Your Highness.”

Ardyn shut the folder and snapped his fingers, calling a soldier to his side. “Put Loqi on.”

 

**…**

The sun was not yet in the sky as Gladiolus stood up from his ‘bed’ on the floor. He felt revitalized. Strong, once more. Looking over to Iris, huddled into herself under her thin blanket, he picked his own off the floor and draped it over her frail body. Immediately, Iris stretched out a bit more, nuzzling into her pillow with a smile and a sigh.

It hurt, leaving her without any notice or word. But time wouldn’t slow down, nor would waiting any longer help him get to Prompto quicker. He caught a small scent. Barely noticeable, gone in almost an instant, but it was there. Salt water and magic. He could sense Prompto’s general direction, miles and miles away, near the crater where a meteor had fallen long, long ago. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip by. Couldn’t let the lead go to waste.

Giving one last, regretful look, he turned his back on her and walked through the front door as silently as he could, so as not to wake her. _‘Prompto… I’m coming for you. I promise you that.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have stated previously, I have not been around a deaf person. But this is the plan I had for her character from the beginning, since in this fic she isn't Gladiolus' sister, like in canon. And her father isn't Clarus. I wanted to move the conversations along a little more quickly than with Noctis and Prompto, and this was the solution I came up with. I hoped I didn't somehow offend anyone...!  
> So, how do you feel about this chapter?! Feel free to comment and tell me!  
> In the next chapter, we will catch back up with out two lovebirds! :D I can't wait!!  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


	11. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea and Loqi stir up trouble and Noctis and Prompto enjoy their time together with mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been FOREVER.  
> Have an update! :)  
> WARNING! New tags! If gun violence isn't your thing, please be cautious! Thank you!

_“Prompto, are you okay?! What_ _was_ _that?! What happened?!”_

_Prompto just kept his eyes trained to the volcano in the distance, a single worried tear leaving his eye to trail down his pale face. Too many things were happening, now. Too many things were working against him. Against_ _them_ _._

_Swallowing the lump of unease that sat in his throat, he looked into Noctis’ equally worried eyes, and through tight, scared lips, he uttered, “…Gladiolus.”_

 

**…**

Noctis’ brows furrowed as he looked down at Prompto and then back up towards the volcano, eyes darkened by worry and now confusion as he took note of the cooling red glimmers of lava that left blazing trails down the rocks far, far away from where they currently were. But in the next few seconds he surprisingly smiled uneasily, a shaky hand running through his bangs only to have them flop back into his face. “ _’Gladiolus?_ ’.”, he repeated, and let go a small, breathless chuckle. “…No, Prom, Gladiolus are _flowers_ … That was an _earthquake_ \- most likely caused by that volcano. They’re kinda very different things…” He knew that the little Astral was originally from a world locked in water and was struggling with identifying things that existed on land. His heart was still racing from the earlier confusion and panic, but the little adorable response had him smiling, wanting for everything to calm the other man down. He just hoped that he didn’t make Prompto feel like an absolute idiot for his slip-up on just what exactly had shook the earth not long ago.

Prompto’s eyes widened. He forced his grip on Noctis’ shoulders to loosen as he watched the man begin to laugh a little more, the worry falling off the prince with every shake of those shoulders as the beautiful sound left his lips. _‘He doesn’t understand me…’_ Noctis didn’t know what Prompto _truly_ meant. He didn’t know what _force_ was moving towards them at this very moment. _‘He thinks I don’t know what that just was.’_ It was understandable and certainly not out of left field to assume so. Even still, the blonde’s heart sank a bit, eyes blinking up helplessly at the young prince.

Noctis looked around the camp, finding everything relatively in-tact and sighed a breath of relief. “Don’t worry. Everything seems to have settled down now… You’re okay. You’re safe.”

It was hard to keep Noctis’ gaze as their eyes met once more. That happy, almost adoring look lit Prompto’s soul like a candle before the light quickly died in his stomach, twisting and unsettling with anxiety and fear that held the Astral like a prisoner. Prompto opened his mouth to correct Noctis but shut it quickly after a sudden second thought.

Perhaps… Perhaps it was best to keep the man in the dark… for now. Maybe, somehow, he could find Gladiolus on his own before he got to Noctis. Maybe the other Astral could be swayed…? It was a small chance; slim to nothing, but it was the only option other than telling Noctis the truth and causing them to drop everything and move across the continent to escape once more. He didn’t want that. The young prince had just finished driving all night and then setting up this camp. He was tired and needed rest… Truthfully, there was no telling if running away would even work. This was dry land. Full of forests and animals and the other Astral knew the whole continent like the back of his hand. There would be nowhere they could hide that Gladiolus would not know existed. The only option they had for a quick, bloodless end to this was for Prompto to confront the man himself. Without Noctis.

So Prompto pretended to go along with it.

For now.

Noctis’ smile turned back into that concerned frown as his hand moved to swipe along the Astral’s cheek with a thumb, pulling back wet. “…Don’t cry, Prompto… I promise, nothing is going to happen to you... Not while I’m around.”

Prompto nodded, allowing his eyes to flutter closed and the warmth of the prince’s hand against his scaled cheek to spread through his cold skin for a lingering moment. For a heartbeat of time, Prompto allowed himself to believe the words. But deep down, he knew they were anything but accurate. Noctis couldn’t withstand the powers of an Astral. He couldn’t _possibly_ compare. Guns, Swords; they could do nothing. The only hope they could _possibly_ have was magic, and only Prompto held that ball in his court. Who knew if his own powers would be greater than the sheer force of brute nature itself headed their way?

If it came down to it, and Prompto had to fight Gladiolus… would he be able to hurt the man? He had no qualms with Gladiolus before. They had never even so much as spoken. The other man seemed distant, choosing to stay on his mountaintops. Prompto didn’t even know what the other Astral _looked_ like… Would he even know it was _him_ when they eventually met?

 _Gods_ , Prompto wished they didn’t have to meet…

Noctis shifted, drawing the blonde away to look into his eyes. “…Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

Prompto nodded. He’d only had a few bites of human food back at Regis’ party the day before. He could feel the unfamiliar feeling that must be hunger in his rolling stomach, gnawing at his insides- it was either that or the dread. But the combination of all the terrible sensations at once made the thought of food seem like a terrible idea. He hoped he could stomach the stuff. They would inevitably need the nourishment. “…Yes, please.”

Noctis stood and helped the blonde off the ground as well. “Okay. There’s another friend not too far from here. He said he’d get us something when we were ready- but! We can’t stay there too often. And when we _are_ there, we have to keep the visits short and sweet. The Niffs will no doubt be looking for us… The less people that see us and know who we are, the better…” He looked the other man over briefly, smiling sadly at the way Prompto’s scales glittered rainbow in the sparse light that fell from beneath the treetops. He was so beautiful and unique… It was a shame to have to hide it all. But it was a necessary evil. “…You’ll have to cover yourself up again…”

Prompto nodded, looking over a scaled arm with- thankfully- unnoticeably less scales than before. That problem was another issue entirely. Another problem he was less than ready to come to terms with and face. Another thing he could not tell Noctis about. “Okay, Noctis.” His other hand fell to the outside of his pants pocket, patting against the scales that were still resting inside. He’d need something better to carry them in. Something that could close so they the scales wouldn’t come tumbling out. They were a part of him. And though his body was wrenching them away from him, he didn’t want to lose them.

“I packed some clothes for us… Let me pull something out.”

 

**…**

Aranea sighed as she watched the sun rise over the desert horizon. Already, sweat began beading along her pale skin from the heat, even so early in the morning. Eyes closing, she focused on the feel of the humid wind that tousled her hair, still falling down her back.

“…What the fuck am I even doing…?”, she asked herself.

Any sane person would have left Loqi to die. She shouldn’t have offered to help a man who was so far gone in his fantasy world that he wouldn’t listen to truth and reason. Who chose to ignore the number of soldiers that disappeared in the night, never to be seen again. Of the madness that was Ardyn and the way his bloodline handled things, using any measure necessary to get what they wanted no matter who or what stood in the way. The king cared nothing of his people- only himself. He used everyone under him as a means to an end. To what end, she had no idea. It was anyone’s guess. But whatever it was, it wasn’t worth all of the bloodshed. It wasn’t worth the death of her parents and the loss of the only friend she had ever known.

Why couldn’t Loqi see things the way _she_ did? Why was he _proud_ of the man that he is? To sport that damned sigil and swear his life and his blade to the crown? She hated him. Hated everyone _like_ him. Those soldiers that Noctis and the other man killed out there along that bridge deserved their fate. They deserved to die, and Loqi should have been one of them. She knew that. But, damned it, there was still a part of her that cared for him as she had back when they were growing up. She couldn’t seem to shake the image of that scruffy boy that followed her everywhere with a grin on his face and determination in his eyes. It followed her like a ghost, reminding her of who Loqi used to be.

She longed to see that side of him again. To turn back time and go a different route, sparing them of their hardships and their past grievances. That last fight they had had, tears streaming down their cheeks as they cried out with each swing and jab of their weapons, made her heart ache deep within her chest.

She laughed to herself bitterly as she opened her eves once more to look at the way dust flew over her boots. “…I couldn’t convince him to come with me back then... What the hell is making me hope he will this time…?” She didn’t have an answer. All she could do was hope that somehow, some way, he would see the truth.

“Aranea.” Loqi’s voice sounded out from behind her, hard like the rocks beneath her feet, and she turned to look at him with an even, hard expression.

Loqi stood at the open entrance to the air ship, watching Aranea for a moment before turning his eyes to the horizon. She saw the way he favored his right side and how he seemed to sway a bit on his feet. Such a fool, trying to do more than he was capable and feigning as if nothing was wrong. The sight made her grit her teeth. He ignored it. “…Where are we?”

She didn’t answer his question, instead crossing her arms over her chest and tipping her head. “Why are you out of bed? You aren’t healed yet.”

The blonde attempted to stand straighter and glared. His mouth formed a tight line as he stared down at her cocky posture. She was a know-it-all. Always had been. She thought she was so much better than him… He hated her. Why couldn’t Aranea see that she was crazy? That she left over nothing more than baseless rumors and her own turbulent emotions after their parents’ deaths? “I’m tired of laying down. It’s been a whole day. The longer I wait, the farther away Noctis and that man get. I can’t allow that. I have a _job_ to do. A _purpose_. I can’t just-”

“Like _hell_ you can’t.”, Aranea spat, green eyes squinting up at him in an icy glare. “If you overexert yourself, you’ll rip those stitches right open and next time I might not be around to fix you back up. You’re in no condition to fight, Loqi.”

The man scoffed. “I’ll do what I damned well please, Aranea. You said you were willing to help me. Now are you, or aren’t you? No matter the choice, I’ll be on my way regardless if you’re with me or not.”

They stared at one another for a long moment, each unwilling to back down, but after a long while Aranea sighed. “…And just what, exactly, is your plan in all of this?”

“To track Noctis down. To find that man he’s protecting and bring him to King Ardyn.”

“Why does the king want him so badly, huh?” She watched the way the soldier’s mouth opened and closed, no answer coming out. But she could see the look in his stormy eyes. She could see the wheels turning in his head. Hell, the man probably had no clue either. He was a puppet, following his master’s every command as if led by strings. It made her as sick to the stomach with rage as it made her worried and empathetic. “…Fine. Keep your secrets. It’s no concern of mine what that pig-headed man-child wants with them, anyways...” She turned, putting her back to her old friend and looking to the desert once more. “Answer me this, then… If you go back to Ardyn empty-handed… what will happen?”

Loqi’s side throbbed and he grunted, frowning. ‘ _Death._ ’ He would only be met with his death; either given to him by the king himself or another soldier. And he would deserve it too, for failing his simple mission and getting his fleet massacred. He should have been better than that… He was the top soldier in all of Gralea! It had to have been a mere fluke… There was no way he would allow it to happen again, he would make sure of it. “You know as well as I do what that would mean for me. Don’t ask foolish questions just to make yourself seem right. And if it happens, I will accept it with honor. But, I do not intend to return empty-handed. This hypothetical question is meaningless.”

Sighing, the woman nodded, turning the answer that was unspoken around in her mind. _‘…He’s an utter fool… to die for nothing and call it a deserved consequence…’_ Still, she conceded. “…I’m only helping you because I don’t want to see you die... As soon as you have that man, I leave… Got it?”

Loqi’s heart ached and his brows furrowed at the condition, and it frustrated him to no end to feel it. He _hated_ how he still held a soft spot for his childhood friend like a weakness. But he couldn’t shake off that image of who she was before- that lively tomboy that wasn’t afraid of anything and had the whole world at her fingertips. He wished more than anything that he could go back and stop her from leaving. She would have been great. Far greater than him. She would have been _everything_ …

He nodded, jaw tightening at the new pulse of pain through his midsection. “…Agreed.”

Aranea walked back up the ramp and into her airship, passing Loqi at the entrance without much more than a harsh brush of a shoulder. He followed her to the cockpit and once she sat down at the controls, she asked, “…Do you have any leads? Any idea of where they could have gone?”

The blonde soldier shook his head. “Unfortunately, none.”

“Any Allies?”

He scoffed. “Only almost all of Eos. He’s the hair to Insomnia, after all. Beloved by all, just like his father and mother before him.”

She nodded, mashing a few buttons and flipping a few switches until finally the ship began to take flight. “Lucky for you, I’m an excellent tracker…” She ignored the small, bitter snicker from behind. “… _Obviously_ , the first thing Noctis would need is supplies… No one can stay on the run forever. And the closest place to buy supplies of any kind outside of Insomnia would be Hammerhead. That will be our first stop. We should be able to gather some intel there.”

Loqi nodded, taking a seat behind her as the aircraft began to sway, moving through the sky and making his head swim. “Right…” A flash of that watery Astral-like creature and it’s open maw shown behind his vision for a split second and his fingers tightened their grip on the chair he sat in. _‘Bahamut… Please spare Aranea from that fate.’_

**…**

Prompto’s large eyes sparkled, mouth hanging open in awe and wonder as the leaves from the bushes and the branches of the tree limbs overhead and all around them brushed against his open palm, arm outstretched to feel them as he passed. A little breathless giggle of a sound fell from his lips and he felt Noctis give his other occupied hand a little squeeze as he led them through the forest, making his entire body feel weightless.

Finally, _finally_ , he was doing what he had always dreamed of for thousands and thousands of years as he had swum beneath the unending sea. His bare feet crunched over fallen leaves and soft dirt, snapping over small twigs and slapping against solid rock. The Astral had chosen to forego socks and shoes altogether, knowing that whatever he stepped on would not break his skin and hurt him. Not yet. He still had time. He wanted to feel _everything_. The Astral’s toes curled in the soil and he breathed in the scent of the woods deeply, admiring how fresh it felt in his lungs, devoid of salt and fish.

Noctis looked over his shoulder at the other man, brows raising and cheeks tinting a silent pink. Prompto looked beautiful like this, experiencing the wilderness for the first time in his life. It sent the prince’s heart soaring in his chest and slowed his stride as he gave the blonde more time to enjoy his surroundings. “…Do you like it?”, Noctis asked, lips upturning in a heavenly smile.

Prompto returned the smile tenfold, bending down to pluck a wildflower from the path and scent it delicately before letting it go and watching it float on the wind to the ground behind them. “ _Yes!!_ ” He was so happy, he felt like he could cry. But after a few more steps his eyes widened further as he looked past Noctis. Up ahead, in the distance and beyond a gravelly road, there were lots of feathered creatures, running and grazing and ‘ _kweh_ ’-ing. “W-What are those?!”, he asked incredulously with a pointed finger.

Noctis followed the Astral’s gaze and smiled, quickening his pace. “Oh! Those are chocobos.”

 _‘Chocobos!’_ The word felt like fluff and happiness in his mind, similar to the feeling that filled him from just seeing the creatures alone. Off in the distance they were running, almost free in the fenced-in plains surrounding a small shack and a few people. “Can I see them up close?!”, Prompto practically begged, and rushed up to cling to Noctis’ arm tightly, looking up into his deep blue eyes with a hesitant, hopeful grin.

Noctis’ blush spread all the way to his toes as Prompto’s face became closer to his own, features resonating giddiness and joy. But the close proximity of their lip had a hand in reminding the prince of the moment they had almost shared back in his bedroom. Of silence, save for their trembling hearts and soft breathing. Curious eyes and roaming fingertips. They were so close to _something_ , even now, yet it eluded him still. Noctis found himself curious as well; wanting and more eager than he’d ever thought he’d be for the touch of those cold lips against his own. There was something about Prompto that drew him in. Something soft and delicate and familiar, as if he’d known it his entire life. It filled him with a sense of adoration and the overwhelming feeling to protect. And, in the back of his mind, the image of a dress flowing in the wind and sandals clenched in a pale hand and the pink hues of a sunset over a sparkling ocean had his eyes prickling with tears.

Clearing his throat, Noctis averted his eyes back to the destination ahead of them lest he be tempted to do something he knew he probably shouldn’t. “U-um, sure. After lunch, alright? We need to talk about a few things first. And you can’t see them long… Remember? We’ll need to go back to camp soon.”

Prompto’s smile faltered for just a moment. The truth was bitter on his tongue, but he accepted it. There was no other choice. He wouldn’t bring harm to Noctis if he could avoid it, and he tightened his hold on the prince’s hand with a small nod. “Okay.”

They walked beyond a wooden fence and up to a group of small tables and chairs sitting in the open air where an old man was sitting, feet kicked up and magazine in hand. “Wiz.”, Noctis greeted the man happily, and Prompto let go of him reluctantly. He watched as ‘Wiz’ looked up and beamed before rising to his feet a little slowly, grasping the table top for support. Prompto eyed his strange attire; pants that came all the way up to his chest, held together by two straps. A checkered shirt laid beneath, rolled up at the sleeves. Around his neck, another patterned piece of cloth. “Is the ranch serving lunch yet?”

Wiz laughed heartily as he took Noctis’ hand in a firm handshake. “’Course. If yer hungry for it, that is.” Bright eyes flitted to the strange man next to the young prince, looking him up and down with curiosity. “And who is this youngin’?”

Prompto shuffled his weight on his feet, hands wringing together behind his back. Dressed in a white ballcap with the image of a fish on the front, a long-sleeved deep blue turtleneck shirt, black jeans and no socks or shoes, he probably looked just as strange himself. The Astral gazed up at the older man as he was scrutinized. He watched heavy, bushy brows lift as that gaze met glittering scales along pale cheekbones and the tops of his hands and feet. But, instead of asking, he just gave a warm smile and a curt nod before returning his attention to Noctis.

Noctis smiled, resting his hand on a cold shoulder. “This is my friend, Prompto. Please don’t ask any more questions about him, though. It’s… complicated. He’s on a need-to-know basis and, well, nobody else can know.”

Wiz nodded. “Incognito it is. Got it. Well, it’s nice to meet you, boy.” He smiled at Prompto, and the Astral returned it shyly, creeping just a little more behind Noctis’ shoulder. He liked this man.

“Well, where’s my manners? Sit, sit!” The two younger boys complied, taking a seat next to one another at the table. “What can I get you to eat? I’ll go fetch it personally.”

Noctis’ smile evened out, deep blue eyes flitting over Wiz with concern. After all, the man could barely get up from a table without bracing himself and looking for all the world like he was one strong wind away from breaking. It had been many, many years since the prince had last seen the man and the years, it seemed, had not done Wiz any favors. Life on the farm, working sunup to sundown, had taken it’s toll. “Oh, Wiz, you don’t have to do th-“

“No fussin’. I’m offerin’ ‘cause I want to. Now order up.” There was no swaying Wiz, and after a long look Noctis gave in.

Prompto floundered for a moment, eyes roaming the tabletop in search of a menu like there was back at Takka’s, but when he saw none, large eyes looked to Noctis for help. Luckily, the prince answered for him. “We’ll just share one Fat Chocobo Triple-Decker. And we’ll take water. _Lots_ of it.” He shot the blonde a quick smirk. “This one gets dehydrated easily.”

Wiz nodded and gathered up his magazine. “Gotcha. I’ll be right on it.”

Noctis watched the long-time friend that felt like a distant grandfather to him walk off in the direction of a nearby shack before a flash of yellow drew his attention with a soft smile. From next to him, Prompto’s head was whipping all around, grin widening as every direction a new chocobo got caught in his sights. It almost seemed as if the Astral’s ethereal glow had become brighter now, happiness bubbling up in soft giggles and excited gasps. The blonde reached for Noctis’ hand on the table almost instinctively and Noctis’ heart stuttered in his chest as cold, pale fingers wove into the spaces between his own when a babble of baby chocobos raced around their table playfully before returning to their mother in the distance. Prompto watched them but all Noctis could look at seemed to be the man right next to him until large eyes that reflected endless oceans snapped to look at him suddenly, snapping him from his daze-like trance. Noctis almost fell out of his chair at their close proximity. _‘When did he get so close?!’_

Prompto’s heart was beating a mile a minute as he looked at the plethora of bird-like creatures that seemed to have them both surrounded. Their feathers looked fluffy, colored in vibrant radiants of colors that he didn’t think he’d see anywhere else other than on the exotic fish where he came from. Fuchsia, cyan, pops of yellow, deep purples, lime green, even the same shade of Noctis’ black locks! His fingers tingled, itching to touch them, but he grasped Noctis instead. Almost without a thought. He found the reflex to be natural, and the warmth of Noctis’ skin always seemed to comfort him.

“Chocobos! There are chocobos!”, he exclaimed, almost like a child learning a word and speaking it for the first time.

It was incredibly endearing, and Noctis nodded, unable to hide the careful affection in his features. “Right.” But then that smile faded a bit and suddenly Noctis was grasping the Astral by his frail-seeming shoulders, prying him away so that there was a moderate space between them. “Look- listen- I know you’re excited and all, but there’s things we need to talk about. Important things… okay?”

The serious, slightly regretful tone in Noctis’ voice made Prompto fall still, head bobbing up and down with another nod. “Okay, Noctis. I’m sorry.”

Noctis’ heart throbbed at the sound of his name in that sweet, beautiful voice. He was still so unused to hearing it. He wished to hear it forever but kicked that thought aside as quickly as it came. He couldn’t have that. _‘No… Prompto has to go back.’_ “Don’t be sorry, Prompto. You’re excited. All of this is new to you, and it’s perfectly natural for you to want to experience it more…” As the other man continued to stare at him expectantly, he gathered his thoughts with a sigh. “We need to seriously start figuring stuff out about how you got here and how we can get you back… Do you have memories from your transition from the Astral Realm to this one? …Any memory of how you came to be here in the first place?”

‘ _Oh…_ ’

There is was.

That painful guilt was back with a vengeance, twisting in Prompto’s gut, and he physically covered his stomach with his hands in an attempt to make it stop. He remembered everything in vivid detail. The way his star mark had glowed, bright enough to pierce the heavens, with his one and only wish. How his body felt hot enough to melt as his one fin was suddenly two, and then weren’t fins at all. How water filled his lungs as he struggled for air, pulling towards the surface with desperation until his hand finally contacted the wet, wooden surface of the dock. He remembered the first touch of Noctis’ skin on his own. The first sound of Noctis’ voice in his ears, unblocked by water and distortion. The warmth of the sun on his back as he was pulled from the only home he had ever known and swept up into what he could only describe as the only home he truly _wanted_ from then on.

There would be no escaping it. He’d have to tell Noctis the truth… or, at least, part of it.

He swallowed. “I remember wishing for this… I _wished_ to be in the Human Realm. I just wanted to meet you…”, he admitted quietly, tears threatening to appear, but he battled them down as best as he could.

He was selfish.

All he had done with his time in the human realm so far was cause havoc. He _killed_ people for this. Put the life of the only human being he had ever cared abut in danger. Lied to him continuously, all just to keep living that fantasy. And now there was _another_ Lesser Astral out there, heading towards them and getting closer and closer with every passing minute. And what was he doing with this precious, borrowed time until the Son of Titan got here? _Lunch_. _Chocobo viewing. Foolishness._

This couldn’t go on forever… he had to eventually end this lovely dream and jump back into the ocean before it was too late to do so. Before he ended up like-

Noctis frowned. “I remember you told me that when I first found you. You said that I was the reason you were here… That you had been watching me for years… Why did you want to see _me_ so badly…? Why would an _Astral_ want to see _me_?” The nostalgic vision of his mother smiling down at him in her arms came to his mind, and he blinked away the memory again before the sadness that always appeared when he thought about her overwhelmed him. _‘Shit… Mom was right…? Wait- Mom was right. She could see Prompto! And… and I couldn’t? Just how much did she know?’_

Prompto averted his eyes. “I… I’ve been watching you for a while… Ever since you were little… I don’t know why, but I was curious… And then, I started wondering how life on the land would feel…”

 It was an entirely valid reason, he supposed. Although, admittedly, it seemed like the trouble this was causing was hardly worth the risk. But he couldn’t dismiss Prompto’s reasoning nor his wants and needs. Prompto may be a literal _God_ , but he was still a person. He had feelings. And if this was a choice Prompto made himself, with no regrets in his heart, he’d support him with all that he had. Even if it meant putting himself in danger. “Okay, so… how did you finally come here?”

“I used my powers- my Star Mark- just like I did last night, with all of those soldiers…” The blonde raised his wrist, ghosting his fingertips over the birthmark that resembled the Pisces constellation and glittered like diamonds. His sharp brows furrowed as his head dipped, hiding his face from Noctis’ view. “…Are you mad at me?”

Noctis thought about the question for a moment, taking in Prompto’s trembling shoulders. The past day had been a whirlwind. Scary and exciting and dangerous and reckless, but… he didn’t regret them at all, surprisingly. If anything, it was fun, almost. Aside from the constant threat of death, of course. He wasn’t forced to sit through his boring lessons with Endymion, at least… All jokes aside, their situation _sucked_. But he wouldn’t have changed a damned thing if he could go back and relive it all. He’d still pull Prompto from the ocean and whisk him away. The light that Prompto had brought into his life within the past day or so- the laughs, the feelings, the smiles, and the bumps in the road along the way- it made Noctis realize just how boring, monotonous, and _meaningless_ his life had been before then. He wasn’t _living_ before Prompto. Merely… going through a routine.

“Prompto… I’m not mad.”, he answered honestly, “I’m glad you’re here with me right now.”

The Astral’s head snapped up, tears leaking freely down scaled cheekbones and mouth hanging open in relief. It almost seemed too good to be true. “D-Do you promise, Noctis?”

Noctis smiled, once again wiping the boy’s stray tears away with his thumbs, head moving to lean against Prompto’s. He thought the touch of pink that graced the Astral’s cheeks was lovely. “I promise.”

“Er… _Ahem_?” The clearing of a throat caught both of their attention by surprise and the boys separated as they looked up at Wiz, who had returned holding their order in both his hands. In one hand, the towering, massive sandwich that had to be half his size. In the other, a large pitcher of iced water. The old farmer stared down at them, his face a mixture of mirth and curiosity. “Am I interruptin’ somethin’, Prince Noctis?”

Noctis’ face grew an impossible shade of red as he shook his head furiously, hands thrown up in his defense. “N-No! Of course not!” He noticed the food in Wiz’s hands and snatched it all up, thankful for an out. “T-Thanks for the food!”

Wiz watched on in amusement for just a bit longer, hands resting along the straps to his overalls. “Alrighty then… I’m gonna go check on Gloria. Just holler if you need me for anythin’, and come say hi to the old girl when you can. She’d enjoy the company. The other birds avoid her like the plague.”

The prince’s heart pounded in his chest as he watched the man walk away towards a stable in the distance. He sighed. “Jeez…” Fully intending on continuing their serious discussion, he turned to talk to Prompto once more, but paused as he watched the man pick up the entire pitcher of water and down the entire thing in less than 10 seconds, leaving the ice to melt and clink at the bottom. When the blonde was finished, he set the empty pitcher down with a small ‘ _thump!_ ’ and sighed happily. He noticed Noctis’ eyes on him and flushed, looking away and thrumming his fingers on the pitcher sheepishly. Noctis merely smiled, laughing a little. “It’s alright. I know you get dehydrated easily…” They ate in relative silence for a moment before Noctis attempted again, the entire sandwich demolished between the two. “So you wished to come here… Could it be as simple as a wish to return?”

Prompto frowned inwardly, body tensing as the subject was broached again. His time was limited in this form, he knew it. He wouldn’t be able to hide the truth forever. But just… one day. One more day with Noctis, and it would be enough. He’d make an excuse for the two of them to travel to the nearest ocean shoreline and he’d jump in without a second thought. He just… _needed_ this time. Needed this _moment_ … with _him_ …

“I don’t think so… Otherwise, I wouldn’t have caused you so much trouble. I could have just gone right back…”

Noctis leaned back in his chair, nodding up at the quaint little umbrella that shielded them from the sun. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…” He thought for a moment. “Well- I’m not going to give up. If you can’t wish to go back, then we’ll just have to discover another way. In the meantime, I’m not going to let Ardyn have you...” Suddenly, Noctis sprung to his feet, snapping his fingers as an idea lept into his mind. “The witch!”

Prompto startled a bit, owlish eyes blinking up at the other man in surprise. “Witch?”

Noctis nodded, grinning as if he’d discovered some great secret. “Yeah! Well- I don’t know if she’s _really_ a witch. That’s just how Dad always described her to me in his stories. But she lives far away from here, just outside of the Malmalam Thicket! It’s where Mom and Dad met. They always said she was the wisest woman in all of Eos and could communicate with the Astrals! I think- yeah! Kimya is her name!” Deep blue eyes sparkled down at Prompto. “If anyone would know how to get you back, I’d bet all of the gil in the Royal Treasury that she’d be the one to know it!”

Prompto smiled, nodding excitedly. He wasn’t sure just how much this woman truly knew about Astrals or if she could communicate with them at all, but he’d give it a shot. “It’s the best option we have right now.”, he conceded, happy to see some spring in Noctis’ step.

“We’ll go to see her first thing tomorrow morning. I’ll pack up camp and then we’ll be off. Until then…” The prince grinned, pulling Prompto from his chair and gesturing over his shoulder towards the chocobos with his thumb. “…Wanna pet one?”

 

**…**

 

Loqi looked up at Aranea from over his menu with a frustrated grimace. “Aranea. What the _hell_ are we doing? This isn’t tracking. It’s _lunch_.”

The woman merely smirked, refusing to meet his eyes as she pretended to skim over her own menu. Being stuck in such a small space like the airship with Loqi, and with only soup and staling slices of bread between them for meals, had made her want to scream. If it was information Loqi wanted, he’d get it. But not without a bit of good food and a change of scenery. That terrible grimace still rested on the blonde’s face across from her, but at least the smell of coffee and good food and the bustle of life that filled the small diner was a pleasant backdrop to accompany it. “It’s ‘two birds with one stone’. Your body needs more nourishment than just soup if you want that cut to heal. Tough it out, Short Stuff. It’s important.”

The soldier growled, slamming his menu down on the table roughly and catching the surprised attention of a few people sitting near their table. Leaning in, he whispered, “I told you- the longer we wait the farther Noctis gets away from me!” Her playful and indifferent view on his situation was making him want to rip his hair out. Making him wear civilian clothes instead of his polished armor was one thing, but _this_. This was another. He had no time to lounge. If it was food she wanted, they could have just as easily picked some up from somewhere and then go back on their way. Clearly, this was her way of trying to piss him off. If he wasn’t so injured, he’d be doing things _entirely_ different.

“Not necessarily.”, was the only answer he received, Aranea still refusing to meet his eyes like a stubborn Alphagin in a muddy swamp. Just then, a waitress could be seen rounding the main counter where the chef- ‘ _Takka_ ’, they assumed- was cooking, and walking towards them. Finally, she looked up at her old friend with a wry smile. “Follow my lead. And _don’t_ fuck it up.” As the woman got closer to their table, Aranea’s hand shot out to grasp Loqi’s, entwining their fingers. Loqi’s brows raised impossibly as she set her menu down, finally looking into his eyes with a gentle, playful smile that was anything _but_ how she normally acted. It reminded him of who she used to be, and Loqi felt his face heating up despite the cool air conditioning in the restaurant.

“Well, hey there! Welcome to Takka’s!” The waitress’ eyes flit down to where their hands were joined before producing her notepad with a wide grin. “What can I start you two love birds off today with?”

Aranea giggled and leaned closer, tugging the still-startled Loqi’s other hand in her grasp as well, both of their elbows now resting on the table as they held hands in the center. “Aww, you can tell we’re together?”, she asked, smiling up at their waitress. She dared not look at Loqi but hoped that he was going along with it and not looking like an absolute idiot.

The woman nodded. “Oh, _absolutely_! They two of you are so _cute_ together, too!” She turned her attention to Loqi then, who probably looked like a carp with the way his eyes were balking and his mouth was hanging open. “How long have the two of you been together? I don’t think I’ve seen y’all around here. Is this a _special_ occasion?”

When no answer came immediately, Aranea glanced swiftly at her ‘partner’ and she hid her frustrated grimace well. ‘ _Damned it, Loqi, pull yourself together! It’s called acting!_ ’

 The rough heel of Aranea’s boot to the tops of Loqi’s shoe beneath the table had the man starting, blinking away his surprise with a small hiss of pain. He shot his ‘companion’ a cold glare before, as sweetly as he could, he turned to meet their waitress’ confused gaze. The smile he plastered on his face made his cheeks hurt with the intensity. _‘I’m going to kill her for this. I swear it.’_ “Yes! We’ve actually decided to elope! We’re on our way to Galdin Quay right now to celebrate and have our own little honeymoon.” _‘Elope?! What the ever-loving fuck am I saying?!’_ Loqi mentally kicked himself for coming up with such a thing. It was absurd; stupid and impossible. He dared not look at Aranea. If he did, he’d probably see a shit-eating grin and then he’d probably only end up punching her in her smug face. _‘You’re lucky I owe you for helping me, Highwind.’_

The waitress gasped, holding her notepad and pen to her chest dreamily. “Elope?! Oh my gosh, I’m so _happy_ for the two of you!”, she gushed.

Aranea felt Loqi grip her hands a little tighter in his own and her heart thudded heavily in her chest, despite the heavy assumption and understanding that it was purely out of anger. She brushed the feeling off with a small shake of her head and redoubled her efforts to play the part she had created. “If you don’t mind me asking, there’s a friend that I’m looking for. He was supposed to meet us at the Quay, but I haven’t been able to get in contact with him recently. I hoped to see him before we leave Hammerhead… Could you help us out?”

The waitress nodded excitedly, bracing her weight on the tabletop as she leaned in closer to the ‘couple’. “Of course! I’ll do what I can! What’s he look like?”

Still in the dark about that this man looked like, Aranea turned to Loqi, hinting with a dip of her head that it was his turn to respond. He knew what he was looking for better than she did.

Loqi got the clue. “Oh, he’s hard to miss! A very _unique_ character, this one!” He chuckled before kicking his partner’s leg hard under the table; revenge for her smashing his toes earlier. The little jolt of surprise and pain and then the glare only he caught out of his peripheral made him smirk inwardly before he continued, “Pale and blonde. Blue eyes. Has a very rare skin condition actually- almost makes it look like he has scales, if you can believe it.”

The woman straightened and her brows rose to hide behind straight bangs. “You know what? I think I _did_ see him! My, it must have only been a day or so ago… _Pretty_ little thing, he was. Came in with another guy too, if I recall… Had black hair. Looked like a loner with a taste for bad music. Sound familiar?”

 _‘Sounds like Regis’ good ol’ first-born alright.’_ Aranea nodded gleefully and gripped Loqi’s hands painfully tight. She was pleased by the way his features seemed to twitch for a second before he carefully schooled them back. Revenge for his kick from earlier. “Yes! My cousin! Do you know if they live around here?”

Sadly, the woman frowned, shaking her head. “No… Unfortunately I’m not sure. I didn’t really-“

“Maria!”, Takka’s voice sounded from behind the counter in the kitchen, an order ready in his hands. “Order for table twelve is gonna get cold!”

The waitress shot them both an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. I’ll be right back to take your order in a bit. But no, I haven’t seen them other than that one occurrence… I hope you find them, though!” With a polite wave, she turned, hustling over to where Takka was setting the hot plates on the counter top.

Loqi ripped his hands away from Aranea’s grip with a scowl. “This was pointless.”

Aranea was much calmer than she wanted to be as she stared back at him from across the table with a hard look. She kept carefully still so as not to attract any attention as she uttered between tight lips, “No. It _isn’t_. Look- _clearly_ , I was right in assuming they stopped here. We’re on the right path to-”

“This path is taking us in _circles_ , Aranea. The woman just said she didn’t know if they were anywhere around here. Now we have to continue playing this _stupid_ game with someone else until we _eventually_ gather more info!” Loqi broke away from her icy stare and stood up.

Green eyes widened and Aranea sat up as she watched Loqi produce a pistol and check the magazine as if he wasn’t in the middle of a restaurant with innocent civilians. “Loqi-“ She looked around frantically, remaining still in her seat, looking around and hoping no one had noticed the weapon yet. “ _Loqi_ \- what the _fuck_ are you doing?!”, she whispered harshly. Urgently, “Put that damned gun away. You’re being stupid!”

Sky blue eyes flashed like hellfire as he regarded her, switching off the safety. She _always_ said that to him. It was like that back then, and it was the same now. She still thought of him as a child, acting recklessly and impulsively. Well, he wasn’t a child. And he knew exactly what he was doing and what he wanted. And if he had to crack a few eggs, well… that was how you made a cake.

“You know, Aranea, I never took you for such a weakling… but I should have.” He swiftly avoided her sharp-nailed grip as the woman practically lunged across the table then, trying to grab him and stop him from sliding out of his booth and into the open. “You’ve grown soft, just like those damned Lucians.”, he shot over his shoulder at her as he began walking away. “Watch and learn.”

By now a few people had noticed the blonde man, half walking half limping towards the waitress who had just been at their table minutes ago with his pistol gripped tightly in one hand. A few people gasped, some were ushering the person next to them in their booths to move so they could run. A child grasped his father’s sleeve, tugging and pointing a finger. “ _What’s that man doing, Daddy…?_ ” One woman holding a baby even began to scream, but everyone noticed far too late. The waitress didn’t even notice anything was awry as she was walking towards her other patrons, both hands up to the tops of her arms carrying white plates of steaming hot meals. Aranea shot up from her booth, no longer needing to hide hLoqi’s ill intentions to prevent a disturbance. It was already well under way. “LOQI!”, she yelled, but the man kept his stride.

Plates clattered to the floor loudly, porcelain shattering and food flying onto cold, checkered linoleum as the soldier snatched up his target from behind with a vicious grip to her frizzy auburn hair, pulling her close. The woman yelped in surprise, and in a matter of seconds the entire restaurant had turned their attention to the Niff soldier. They all watched with mixed reactions as Loqi thrust the gun against the woman’s temple. The waitress’ eyes widened and she screamed, opening Pandora’s Box for the onlookers, who began making wails and pleas of their own like a domino effect.

Loqi clicked his tongue and re-grasped the woman around her arms and chest, preventing her from escaping. Without a word he removed the gun from the waitress’ temple and raised it to the ceiling. “LOQI!!” Aranea’s warning sounded faraway and distant compared to the three warning shots he let off, ringing around the enclosed space like a sharp bell.

“SILENCE!!”, he commanded, and after one last round of tapered-off screaming the restaurant was silent save for the crying of a baby and child, the sizzling of meat burning to a crisp on a flat top, and the whispered pleas and scared muttering from the patrons around him. Once more Loqi pointed the gun against his hostage’s temple, who had begun to sob and tremble, begging the gods for mercy under her breath. He addressed the crowd now that there was relative silence. “I’m looking for Prince Noctis and the man he’s protecting. Word is that they’ve been around here, and recently.” He paused, eyes sweeping through the crowd. “If you want your lives, you’ll give me the information I’m looking for.”

“ _Please!!”_ , the woman in his arms begged through choked sobs, hands coming up to try and pry his arm off her. “I told you all I know earlier! Please, _please_ let me go!” Loqi clicked his tongue again as he watched the customers keep silent. “I don’t want to die!”

Aranea growled and began stalking towards her old friend, boots stomping heavily atop the floor and broken plates. _‘Where the fuck had he gotten a gun?!’_ It had to have been hers. She hadn’t found any on him. He must have gotten it from the ship somewhere. _‘Fuck!!’_ She should have watched him better. She had every intention of ripping the damned weapon from his grasp and kicking him in the ballsack for good measure before icy, blue eyes finally met hers.

With a dramatic sigh, he shook his head in response to the waitress’ pathetic begging. That, and the stubborn silence of the crowd around him was causing irritation and anger to flare up in his chest. His fellow soldiers were _gone_. They _died_ for this cause; drowned in midair, burnt to a crisp, squashed by falling metal and steel- all for one man that got away. All for some stupid, teenaged prince and a fallen Astral. Those brave men and women had all been under _his_ care. They’d all followed _him_ to their deaths. The failures he had experienced and the lives that were lost had been weighing heavily on his heart since then. But, as far as he saw it, the worst was already over... It was just him now... ‘ _What’s one more casualty?_ ’

Loqi continued to stare directly at Aranea as he grumbled, “Then it’s a pity you have to take one for the team then, eh?” There was no time for a response as Loqi pulled on the trigger. “No hard feelings.”

Aranea screamed and froze in shock. The screams and cries of the crowd, terror renewed, swallowed up her own as wide eyes watched the woman who had been so kind to the two of them fall to the ground in a limp, lifeless heap. She didn’t feel the tears roll down her cheek as she stared helplessly at Loqi, who merely grunted at the sight of blood flowing from the head wound he had just made, red spilling over the checkers to mix with forgotten food. He stepped over her body before walking up to the counter, next pulling Takka himself over it. The man yelped and struggled, but Loqi’s grasp in his apron held firm. The man’s bald head was slammed to the counter top once before being pressed against it indefinitely. Loqi held Takka there with his arm against the man’s back, gun pointing towards the side of his head.

“I’m not going to say this again! Give me all the information you know!!”, Loqi warned everyone again.

Aranea shook her head in a pained disbelief. _‘Who the hell are you?! You aren’t the Loqi I knew.’_ The man in front of her, terrorizing this restaurant, was a stranger. A wolf in sheep’s clothing, just like King Ardyn himself. The similarities made bile threaten to come from her empty stomach as she continued to watch on, the shock from what the soldier had just done keeping her frozen. Through bleary eyes she watched Loki regard the crowd and pause- only briefly- at her. In her mind, the image of a scruffy little blonde brat holding a basket of vegetables amidst a dusty, barren farm field appeared. With a crooked grin and clothes far too large for his thin frame and a laugh that had set her world on a new axis. All of it lost, burning to ash at her feet to be replaced by the man who stood before her now. ‘ _Bring him back, damned it! Bring Loqi back!’_ She wanted to deck Ardyn. To drive her lance through his chest and spit at his face before kicking him from a tall cliff. Now, more than ever before, she realized that she had lost her best friend.

“We don’t know, damned it!!”, Takka shouted, trembling beneath the Niflheim soldier’s weight on his back. “He was only here for a meal, and then he left!!”

Loqi’s eyes left Aranea’s wet ones. Something in his chest pulled tight, almost constricting him enough to lose all air, but he worked through the pain. Before him, the image of a woman he thought to be the strongest in all the world, sobbing and clutching herself close as she laid on a cot in the barracks. That familiar, heart-aching feeling had first arose then as he had sat there, helpless in how to stop it all. The memory blurred away; faded into the woman who stood before him today, that very same look in her eyes.

He swallowed back the feeling and let out a bitter chuckle. “Come on, you can do better than that! How many of you do I have to kill, eh?” As emphasis he dug the gun into the man’s skin painfully, making him cry out in fear. “Out with it!!”

Takka screwed his eyes shut and nodded. “Okay, _okay_!” He said a silent prayer to the Astrals for what he was about to say. “Cid- the old man who runs the auto shop- he knows the prince and the king!!”

To this, Loqi grinned, happy to finally be getting somewhere. “Oh?” He made himself sound purposefully skeptical. “What if you’re _lying_ to me, eh?” He put a little more force on the trigger.

“I-I’m not!! I _swear_ it!! W-word is that Cid’s been close to Regis and his family since they were kids- _honest_!!” Takka began to cry, tears dropping to the cold counter top. For loss of his waitress or fear of his own life, the Niff soldier didn’t know. Nor did he care. “Now please- _please-_ leave us in peace!!”

At once the crushing weight was lifted and Loqi stepped away with a smile. “Thank you.” And with that, he turned on his heel, walking out of the restaurant with a slight limp and a hand still clutching his gun.

Aranea stayed frozen for a few moments more before whispering an, “ _I’m so, so sorry._ ” To the crowd of strangers and trailing behind him. When the glass door of the restaurant closed with a jingle behind her and the hot Leide sun bore down on her, making her eyes squint, she sped up her pace to catch up to the man. Anger and disappointment filled her heart as she ripped the gun from Loqi’s hand. “What the _FUCK_ are you doing?! What the _FUCK_ was that?!” Her voice broke, her words coming out between the threat of sobs, but she held it together the best she could, knuckles white from how hard she was gripping the weapon, her body shaking.

Loqi’s eyes widened in surprise as the gun was snatched from his grasp but then he squinted dangerously as he turned to meet her fiery green glare. Again, that feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest returned ten-fold, and he actually had to take a moment to find his words before answering, “ _That_ , Aranea, was _progress_.”

“You _killed_ an innocent woman back there! And you would have killed more!”

Loqi smirked. “Correct.”

“It wasn’t necessary!!”, Aranea all but screamed, tossing the gun to the simmering asphalt. The weapon shattered, parts skittering about at random.

Loqi shrugged, ignoring the prickling feeling at the back of his neck. “Maybe not to you. But for _me_ , time is of the essence... And I _need_ that man.” They stared at one another in tense silence. “I asked for your help earlier. You patched me up and offered to help me, and for that I am grateful to you, Aranea.” The rogue flinched upon hearing her name come from his mouth, hands balling into tight fists at her sides. “But it’s clear to me now that you’ll never be able to get me what I need. The time you’ve spent out of Niflheim has made you weak. Soft. You mourn those who have no significance to you.”

“And you mourn _no one_! Nothing in this world is precious to you.”, she shot back. “Tell me, Loqi… If it were me who stood in your way to getting the man Ardyn wants… would you kill me, too?”

They stared each other down another long, silent minute.

He _couldn’t_. His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words, but they would not come to life. It was something he’d never thought of before. A fate that wasn’t originally a possibility until recently. _Would_ _he_ …? But his silence was telling enough, and Aranea let out a sigh of slight relief. There was still a part of him that wasn’t a monster. That hadn’t been corrupted by Ardyn. And she would dive into the depths and drag it out of him, even if it ended up killing her.

Wordlessly, she walked, stepping past him and towards the garage. “You’ll get your man, but from now on we do this _my_ way… No more killing.”

Loqi frowned but followed behind her. He didn’t like her conditions, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew that it would be far faster to work with her and do things the slow way than to try it on his own with no car or weapon to his name aside from the equipment she was holding hostage somewhere inside of that damned ship. So, reluctantly, he nodded. “…Fine. But as soon as he is in my grasp, we part ways.”

Aranea nodded, approaching the auto-shop door. “Deal.”

 

**…**

“ _Ah-!!_ ” Prompto’s voice came out as nothing more than a high-pitched squeak, eyes wide and sparkling as his fingertips buried in fluffy feathers, stroking the chocobo in front of him reverently and carefully. As if he was worshipping a being far greater than himself. The chocobo chirped happily, its wings flapping as he let out a little _‘Kweh~!_ ’. Gloria looked far better than she had the previous night. She still wasn’t standing like the other birds, but she was able to lift her head and wriggle happily as Prompto gave her attention.

The sight made Noctis feel incredibly light, resting his hand at the small of the Astral’s back almost absently as his body stepped that much closer. He reached out himself to stroke the large bird as well, smiling as the chocobo moved its head to nuzzle against the prince’s hand. In the daylight he could see her unique coloring more clearly; how the tips of her yellow feathers faded to white the farther they got to the root- an unfortunate side-effect. Either from whatever made the bird sick or the medicine that was helping her to get better, the prince didn’t know. And, probably, neither did Wiz. But even still, she was beautiful.

Noctis smiled. The feathers reminded him of Prompto, in a way, and it seemed fitting that out of the few chocobos the Astral has been around so far, this one was clearly his favorite.

“Do you like them? Chocobos, that is.”

Prompto nodded his head so fast it almost made him dizzy. “Yes! I do! T-They’re _wonderful_!!” In the next instant he threw his arms around the chocobo’s slender neck, nuzzling his face in yellow fluff until Noctis couldn’t tell what was Prompto’s hair and what were feathers.

He smiled. “I’m glad.”

“But-“ Prompto backed away from the bird with a small, concerned frown. Along the ground there were a few shed feathers, likely lost due to whatever ailed the poor chocobo. Carefully, he picked a few of them up and held them in his hands before meeting Noctis’ eyes in a concerned stare. “How come she’s colored like this?” He looked around. “None of the other chocobos are like this…”

Noctis frowned. “Oh… Well, Wiz said that she’s been really sick recently… He doesn’t really know why... The color from her feathers are fading because of it. Pretty soon, she might lose all of the color entirely and just be pure white…”

Prompto frowned and nodded in understanding. He stared at the feathers a few moments before deciding that he’d like to hold onto them, placing them in his pocket next to his fallen scales. They’d be a lovely reminder of the adorable creatures he got to spend time with today. “Oh.” The blonde turned back to pet the bird, hand roaming over endless fluff. “…Will she get better?”

It wasn’t a question Noctis couldn’t answer truthfully. “…I hope so.”

Prompto met Gloria’s eyes and smiled, hesitantly. “You’ll be okay…”, he cooed, softly. “I promise.” Wordlessly, the little Astral smiled and brought his hands together, palms up and making the shape of a bowl. The Star Mark along his skin glowed, and right before Noctis’ widening eyes, water began to pool there from out of thin air, filling his hands until the point of almost overflowing. “Are you thirsty?”, the blonde asked Gloria, and was happy when the chocobo bent her head down to drink from his hands. He smiled happily up at Noctis with an adorable little giggle before turning to pay more attention to the bird as it drank, “I get thirsty a lot, too.”, he whispered, as if it was a shared secret between just the two of them. With the chocobo so close to his hands, Prompto bent down, placing a delicate little kiss atop of its head.

Noctis smiled softly as he watched the scene, surprised even though by now he shouldn’t be at the sight of Prompto summoning water from thin air. But, reluctantly, he removed his own hand from the bird to instead grasp Prompto gently on the shoulder, drawing the Astral from his happy little world. More and more people had begun to flood the ranch and the prince was growing more and more anxious about Prompto being out in the open. Any of them could be a soldier in disguise or- Astrals forbid- one of his own civilians ready to give away their location for a fee.

“Hey… Sorry to break this up, but… we kind of need to be going back to camp now… People might start to realize who I am the longer I stay here…” He frowned, catching sharp blonde brows dropping. “I’m sorry… I’ll try to take you back here to see the chocobos again soon, okay?”

Prompto’s heart ached as he forced himself to pull away from the chocobo, but he knew that Noctis was right. With a longing sigh, he kept his eyes on the sweet creature as his hand was taken by Noctis and his body was led farther and farther away.

 

**…**

Cindy wiped the sweat from her brow with a heavy sigh, unknowingly smearing the grease from her hand along her skin in the process, but she hardly cared. With a smile, she stared down at the engine she had just repaired. “Well, it took the better part o’ four hours, but she’s a real beauty now!”, the blonde exclaimed with a happy little bounce before closing the hood.

Cid looked up from where he was working on changing a tire for a different client, his old eyes crinkling around the edges with his approving smile. It seemed as though every day she was getting better and better at what she did. He looked forward to the day that she took over the business. But, for now, “You oughtta take a break, girl… It’salmost lunch time.”

Cindy rolled her eyes, body already moving to walk towards her next project. “Oh, Pawpaw, hush up. I ain’t tired.”

Cid chuckled. “I know, but you still oughtta. Even a youngin’ like you needs to keep ‘er strength up.”

Cindy’s curls swayed as she shook her head fondly, setting down the wrench in her hand to instead grasp a drill. “Don’t worry ‘bout this ‘ol gal. I got more strength in one _pinky_ _toe_ than any man this side of Leide has in their entire body.” She flashed her grandfather a playful smirk. With the garage door closed and blocking out the hot desert sunlight and the revving or cars travelling up and down the nearby road it was easy for her to breathe in the strong scent of gasoline and oil. The overhead lighting high in the rafters of the shop bathed the two of them, and she took in Cid’s form, kneeling on the ground with a tire in his gloved hands. She loved her Pawpaw. Loved him dearly. But if anyone needed to keep their strength up, it was him. Even from this distance she could see him grimace from the weight of it and his joints shaking. “I’m alright o’er here. You go grab some lunch.”

Cid grumbled out a laugh, rising to his feet. “Fine.” He stretched, adjusting his cap atop his head. “Takka’s? I’ll grab you somethin’ fer later if you’d like. Maybe one a’ those shortcakes you love so much?”

Cindy thought on it for a bit, hands resting along her hips before she shook her head. “Nah, you don’t needta be spendin’ all that money for little ol’ me. Besides, we got perfectly good sandwich meat in the house.”

Cid sighed with a nod of his head. “Yer right… No reason to waste perfectly good groceries.” He dropped his own tool onto his work table before wiping his dirty hands on his faded, wrinkled jeans and heading out of the shot and towards the door that led to their shared living space. “Might take me a nap while I’m at it.”, he mused aloud, and Cindy chuckled.

“That sounds just fine. Don’t worry, I got it from here.”

“I know you do.”

Cindy watched fondly until her grandfather disappeared through the door. She was about to get back to work, but then a loud knocking came upon the closed garage door, loudly.

**BANG BANG BANG**

“Hey! Anybody home?”, a woman’s voice called out from the other side, “Is this place open?”

**BANG BANG BANG**

Quirking a brow, the blonde straightened and called back, “Sorry, we’re full up at the moment. But if it’s car troubles you got, I’d be more than happy to take care of it tomorrow.”

“Actually, I’m looking for something and I figured you can help me?”

To this, Cindy furrowed her brows, quirking her head quizzically. “Lookin’ for something?” She hesitated a bit, but ultimately decided that it would be rude to brush this person off. So, she pressed the button along the wall that would open the large garage door and stood in front of it as it slowly raised open. The blonde’s eyebrows raised higher and higher as, inch by inch, the form of a woman with silver hair and dark painted lips came into view, a slightly shorter blonde-haired man with a particularly unfriendly scowl standing behind her with a hand resting along his side.

She was about to ask the stranger to elaborate on what she needed help with when, faster than she expected and out of nowhere, the older woman drew a small blade from the calf of her boot and brought it to her throat, less than an inch from her skin. Cindy startled before going deathly still, chin raised so as not to come in contact with the sharp point of the blade in the woman’s hand. Instantly, she frowned, raising her hands up in a defensive stance.

“If it’s a robbin’ you’re tryin’ to pull on me, you’re out of luck. I ain’t givin’ you shit.”

The woman smiled slyly, her dark lips turning up into a devilishly calculating smirk. “Oh, hun, don’t worry. I’m not here for your money.” Sharp green eyes left hers to roam around the space of the garage behind her, searching. “We’re looking for Cid. Heard we could find him here.”

Cindy swallowed, eying the two of them more closely than she had before. These people were new. She hadn’t seen them here before, but they looked dangerous. And whatever they wanted from her grandfather couldn’t possibly be any good. It would be a cold day in Hell when she told them anything. “ _Well_ , in _that_ case, you’re even more outta luck.” She smirked as the blonde man in the distance narrowed his eyes and she met his glare with a look of her own before focusing on the woman once more. “He’s out of town.”

The intruder woman smiled almost politely, the blade making contact with the skin of Cindy’s throat. “We’ll wait for his return, then.”

Cindy swallowed and flinched at the pain that pulsed along her throat as she did so, the knife digging in. Still, she didn’t back down. “I wouldn’t. He won’t be back for at least a week.” In a mock-sweetness, she cocked her head to the side, smiling at the two others brightly. “Is there anythin’ I can help y’all with instead?”

The blonde man behind the woman cursed under his breath and approached his partner. “If she isn’t Cid, then we don’t need her. Cut her down, Aranea.”

The woman- _Aranea_ , it seemed- cut her partner a glare. Then, she turned back to face Cindy. “Maybe there _is_ something you can help us with… We’re looking for Noctis…” Cindy kept her outward appearance carefully impassive as she heard her friend’s name fall from the woman’s lips. At once, she was putting two and two together. _‘Niffs.’_ “…Know where we can find him?”

Cindy scowled, unable to hide her anger for those who had attempted to hurt her best friend and steal away the innocent Prompto, along with threatening a war on Insomnia and King Regis himself in the process. She wasn’t going to tell them _shit_. Besides- truthfully, she had no clue where they were, anyways. “Like I know that?”

Aranea frowned and the man at her side growled. “Oh, I think you do. You aren’t the stupid hick you look to be. I know you know something, not let’s hear it.”

Cindy’s mind worked quickly to come up with a story. Something that seemed believable. “If I tell you what I know…”, she answered carefully, “…you’ll go away and leave us in peace?”

The blonde man smirked, devilishly. “A little late for peace…”

“ _Loki!_ ”, Aranea chided him in a warning tone before turning her attention back to the southern girl at the end of her blade. A beat of silence passed before she answered, “…You have my word.”

Cindy nodded. “Fine, then... Lestallum. He’s hiding out at The Leville.”

The man- _Loqi_ , it seemed- clicked his tongue and stepped closer to his partner. “What’s to say you aren’t lying?”

“What’s to say I am?”, Cindy shot back defiantly, green eyes sparkling with her smirk. “I’m the only lead you got, Short Stuff. Aint nobody else ‘round here gonna know a damned thing.” She cut Loqi off as he opened his mouth to say something. “But- and I ain’t lying about this- that’s _all_ I know…” She watched the two of them stare her down with disbelief. “Noct didn’t tell me any more than that. Honest. The less Pawpaw knows about his location, the safer he is. And that includes what he tells _us_ about his locations or his plans.” The two intruders turned toward one another, sharing a whispered argument. Cindy smirked, raising a brow. “Better move along, now… He ain’t gonna be there forever.”

That seemed to register with Loqi, causing him to stand up straighter. “Aranea- let’s go.”, he commanded, and without waiting for his partner he turned and began treading out towards the desert.

Aranea lowered her blade slowly, keeping her eyes on Cindy as she backed away. “…thanks for the help.”, she offered, dryly.

“No problem.”, Cindy replied, even more dryly, matching the silver-haired woman in her sarcasm. “Now get the hell outta my town and don’t let me see your Niff asses ever again… Or you’ll be sorry.”

Something flashed in those green eyes before the woman turned with a huff and followed Loqi away.

Shakily, Cindy lowered her hands and took a few deep, calming breaths. _‘Shit- that was close. They almost got Pawpaw. Now, they’re after Noctis! I gotta warn him.’_ With trembling fingers, she pulled a cell phone out of her back pocket and dialed the young royal. As she raised the phone to her ear she chewed on her lip, praying to the Astrals that he would pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story so far? Hit me up with a comment! ;D


	12. Halfling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes an astounding discovery and so much more!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many different sides to this story from SO many people's perspectives now that I think I'll have to switch between everyone's point of view for the majority of this fic now. I will need to take care in planning and making everything seem coherent.  
> I feel like so far this story has seemed... thrown together, for the most part, the more people I introduce?  
> I hope not, but I can't help but feeling this way... I just have SUCH a big picture in my mind and I can never easily figure out who's side of the story to focus on next...  
> Without further ado though, enjoy the new chapter! :)

Noctis sat on the ground with a heavy sigh, staring into the light of the makeshift fire as it flickered and popped, casting eerie shadows along the surrounding area. He watched, half fascinated and half terrified, as Prompto sat close to the flames, hands outstretched and face alit in utter fascination as he attempted, again and again, to grab the fire. At first, the prince had almost lept up with a scream, but he soon came to find that the heat of the fire did absolutely nothing to hurt the Astral. Not so much as a single patch of red, grotesque burns along his pale, glittering skin could be seen.

He wondered, idly, how it was that he wasn’t able to get hurt. He’d walked the entire way to and from Wiz’s on his bare feet and there wasn’t so much as a scratch along the bottoms. And when he had first met the Astral, driving him along to Hammerhead in the back seat, he hadn’t so much as gotten a bruise when he suddenly had to stop the car while Noctis himself ended up bleeding from the forehead.

But, well, the answer was obvious after a split second of imagining. It was because he wasn’t a human at all. Still, watching the other man attempting to grasp the fire, scooting closer and closer as it licked his skin, was making Noctis grow uncomfortable.

“Hey- Prompto.” He watched, his heart thudding loudly in his chest, as large, blue-lavender eyes flickered up to stare at him with the reflection of the flames in his irises, making it seem like fireworks were exploding in his eyes. The soft, angelic smile that accompanied it took his breath away. “U-Um… My clothes… If you get any closer, the fire might burn them.”

Prompto looked down at the covering clothes that he still wore from their outing a moment before nodding in understanding. Without hesitance, he hopped to his feet before walking over to where Noctis was sitting and plopping down right next to him. So close, that their arms and legs brushed. “Is this better, Noctis?”

The prince swallowed as their eyes met once more, his lungs taking in the scent of the sea that seemed to linger on the blonde. When he finally found his voice, he uttered, “Y-Yeah. Thanks.”

Prompto turned his attention away then, choosing instead to look up at the night sky and at all of the glittering stars above. “…They’re so… _clear_ …”

Noctis snorted out a laugh, turning his face towards the sky was well. “Well, yeah.”

“…Beneath the water, everything was always… _moving_ … I thought the stars were always dancing.” He laughed, breathless and beautifully, “I thought that they must have been happy to be in the sky.”

Noctis thought about that for a moment, shaking his head fondly. “You know… For an all-knowing Astral, you sure can be dense sometimes…”

Prompto blushed and clutched his knees in front of him. “H-Hey-! I never said I knew _everything_! I just… know what I know.”

A comfortable silence filled the space between them as they continued to stare. Then, Noctis said, “I liked the stars when I was growing up, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Prompto turned to look down at the prince, who had moved to lay flat atop the rocks, his head cradled in his hands. “Late at night, when I was little and I’d awaken from a nightmare I was too scared to go to sleep after, my mom and dad would always take me out on the balcony and look up at the stars.”

Prompto smiled fondly before falling over as well, choosing to lay on his side and gaze at the man next to him than the beautiful sight above. In Prompto’s opinion, there was no comparison for the dreamy, happy, nostalgic look on Noctis’ face nor the way the galaxy seemed to reflect in his deep, blue eyes. He could look at it forever. Much longer than the sky. “Why?”

Noctis shook his head. “You know… I’m not entirely sure? It’s just something they always did with me. We’d search for the constellations and point them out to one another and then they’d tell me what they meant.” Noctis closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his memories to take him back to those times, wrapped in his parents’ arms with nothing but the dull hum of the city beneath and the cover of night to keep them company. “I’d always wanted to go camping, but they were always too busy to take me… I guess that was the best they could do.”

Prompto nodded before examining his wrist between them. “I wonder if you’d ever seen mine?”

Noctis smiled and turned his head to watch the Astral examine his Star Mark and look to the sky occasionally as if to try and find it. “Oh, yeah! You told me that you came from the stars… Do you remember being up there?”, he asked, genuinely curious.

Prompto’s smile fell a bit as he put his wrist away and shook his head. “No. I only remember the sea, but… I _remember_ that I was once a constellation… Is it weird…?”

Noctis gave him a reassuring shake of his head. “No, you’re not weird. It’s actually really interesting.” The shy little smile the blonde gave him after hearing those words had him turning on his side to face Prompto as well, his body shifting a little closer. “You said there were other Lesser Astrals out there… Did they all start out as a constellation?”

Prompto nodded. “Yes, I think so… Bahamut gathers the souls of the dead who have done great, unimaginable things. When it’s their time, he sends for them and lets their legacy live on as a distant star… When enough of them gather, he pulls them from the sky, combines their energies, and then- _poof_! The next thing we know, we’re- _here_.” Noctis listened on in amazement, hanging onto Prompto’s every word, and the blonde smiled. “They say it’s a great honor, to meet Bahamut’s familiars and voyage to the stars… They say that whenever you see a shooting star, that’s another person finding their new place in the galaxy.” After a brief silence, gathering his thoughts, he continued, “You know… No one has ever seen Bahamut. I haven’t and I don’t think the others have, either… I don’t even think that the other five out of The Six make conversation with him often… He’s out there, _somewhere_ , shooting through the galaxy and collecting the souls of the brave…”

“ _No_ _one_? There’s no lesser Astral like you that accompanied him? Surely, _they_ would see Bahamut.”, Noctis reasoned.

“Well, there used to be, but… No one has seen her for a long time. Rumor has it, no one knows where she is at all…” The image of Noctis’ mother, dressed up in that intricate, beautifully detailed armor came to mind, but he quickly shook it off. _‘It could just be my own imagination… Or a coincidence… There’s no way!’_

“Wow…” Noctis looked back to the sky with a newfound awe and reverence, as if he was looking at it for the first time. He now had an entirely new understanding of it. Something far more than just mere twinkling lights in the sky or far-off, distant, dying space rocks. Each light above used to be _someone_. Was _still_ someone... “So… If you were made up from multiple people… Do you know who they were? Do you have any memories of your past lives?”

Prompto shook his head with a happy yet regretful smile. “No. None at all. I’m just… me.”

Noctis nodded. It was a slight shame that Prompto had no previous memories, but he understood. Some answers eluded even the Astrals themselves, it seemed. Stifling a yawn and blinking away the sudden urge to sleep, he said, “Well… It’s late, and we have a long drive tomorrow morning if we want to get to Kimya.” He sat up with a stretch.

“Okay.” Prompto followed obediently, trailing behind his prince as the man disappeared inside of the tent, but not before calling water out of thin air and extinguishing the fire. The world now consumed by darkness and moonlight, he entered the tent and fell into a restless sleep.

 

**…**

Silence, naturally, met Iris’ ears as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared at the couch cushions for a moment, mind still scrambled from the strange dream she had just had…

But wait.

No… It wasn’t a dream at all. The Astral she had met, the man who had saved her in the forest last night, he was _real_. And he was sleeping on her living room floor in a pair of pants that she had sewn for him herself!

More awake and smiling brightly, Iris pushed herself up with a smile. She ignored the little sore spot in her neck and between her shoulder blades from sleeping on a sofa all night and turned so as to see the man’s sleeping form on the makeshift bed beneath her.

But her smile was quickly wiped from her face as she was now looking at nothing more than a perfectly clean, pristine floor. No blankets, no pillows, and certainly no giant mass of rippling muscles that was Gladiolus. Looking around the room she found the blankets he had used folded neatly and placed in the seat of the rocking chair, the pillows sat atop it.

“Oh…”, she whispered, trying not to feel as dejected as she was. She knew he had a mission and that it was an important one but she had hoped…

The smell of bacon met her nose then and she perked. _‘Sania is back.’_

She removed the blanket from atop her lower half before tentatively walking through the living room and rounding the corner into the kitchen. Sure enough, Sania was there, her frizzy, curly locks pulled up atop her head in a little bun. Her lab coat discarded atop the back of one of the dining room chairs, she now adorned an apron atop her jean shorts and t-shirt, her feet adorned by well-worn flip-flops. Her back was turned to Iris as she focused on not burning the sizzling meat in the pan but she looked over her shoulder with a wily smile when she heard the young girl approaching.

“Finally awake, huh?”, she asked, sure to speak so that Iris could read her lips easily. When the girl responded with a little nod, her smile only grew. Sania slid the only slightly singed bacon onto a napkin-covered plate so that the excess grease would be soaked up before depositing the pan into the nearby sink. She wiped her hands on her apron before pulling out a chair. “Sit, sit! I made breakfast for once. Let’s hope that my cooking turns out better than my research.”

Iris took the offered seat and smiled. Sania had never been the best cook, but that was alright. She’d eat her cooking any day and home-made breakfast was better than cupped noodles any day.

Sania returned to the counter, dibbing large scoops of scrambled eggs onto plates with the bacon. From the toaster, two slices of toasted bread popped out. “Right on time.” Only singing her fingertips a little, the woman snatched up the hot food and set it on the plates next to the rest. When she turned to sit the plates on the table she asked, “Anything to drink?”

Iris breathed the scent of the meal in deeply, her stomach grumbling so loudly she could feel it. Sania had to repeat her question for her once more but then she nodded. “Yes, please. Orange juice.”

“You got it, kiddo.” Drinks were conjured up and in only a short while both were sitting at the table facing each other, ready to dig in. They ate in a companionable silence for a while, Sania watching Iris eat. But the way the girl sighed every so often and the way her lips were turned down into a small from made the older woman begin to frown as well. Walking into the house after being gone for so long was… strange. She hardly expected to find sewing equipment strewn around and a pile of blankets and pillows strewn around the floor. What was even stranger was how Iris had fallen asleep on the couch and not her own bed. Something was off. Softly, Sania let her hand enter Iris’ line f vision and the woman tapped the table a few times to gather the young girl’s attention. When deep brown eyes met her own she asked, “So… Fun night?”

Iris’ eyebrows rose and she shifted her weight around in her chair awkwardly with a little shrug. “I guess?”

Sania only frowned further at that response, setting down her utensils and folding her arms over table. She leaned in. “The food’s that bad?”

Iris giggled and shook her head. “No, it isn’t that.”

“It seems to me like you had a party while I was gone! I cleaned it up a bit before starting on breakfast. What were you sewing? Something for me?” Sania smiled.

Iris’ cheeks flushed pink and she bounced her eyes between the woman in front of her and her plate of half-eaten food. “U-Um… not really?” _‘I can’t very well tell her what happened last night. She’ll think I’m insane if Gladiolus isn’t here as physical evidence…’_ A subject change was a good, safe idea. “So- uh- how did your research go? What happened over at Cape Caem?”

Sania quirked a brow, but settled on a laugh, moving to eat more of her breakfast before it got too cold. She was pleased to find that the toast was only a _little_ overdone this time. “Ugh, don’t even get me _started_ on it… All that time down there, _wasted_! …We couldn’t figure out a single reason as to what happened! It’s so- _frustrating_!” Sania sighed exasperatedly before gulping down some of her juice and setting the empty glass heavily. “I need a Gods damned vacation…”

Iris smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Sania…”

The woman shook her head, waving the younger girl off dismissively. “No, it’s alright… These things happen sometimes… Actually, there was an earthquake near the Rock of Ravatogh not too long ago and another strange light. I’m thinking about going to study it.”

It is frowned, brows knit as disappointment graced her features. “You’re leaving again? But… You just got back!”

Sania looked at her for a long while. It was true, she had been gone more often than not recently… _‘The mess, the restless sleep in the living room… She must be lonely…’_ With a sudden smile the young woman leaned across the table, gathering Iris’ hands in her own. “Hey- Want to go on a vacation?”

Iris’ face lit up. “Vacation?! To where?”

Sania’s giggled. “Who says we need to go anywhere to have a vacation? Let’s stay right here. We can go camping under the stars, watch T.V. in just our underwear, braid each other’s hair, whatever you want!”

The way Iris’ smile grew so big it looked almost painful made Sania’s heart soar. “Can we really?!”

A nod. “Of course. And then, maybe, I’ll take you with me to the volcano?”

“You’d really let me help you with your research?!” By now Iris was standing, too excited to sit any longer.

“Of course! If you’re up for it, that is?”

Iris threw herself into Sania’s arms, who hugged back fiercely. “I’d love you!” The disappointment that Gladiolus was gone still lingered in her heart, but she allowed the feeling to slowly fade to the recesses of her mind to be replaced by the light, wonderful feeling of having her mother figure with her like this for the next few days. _‘Maybe… Maybe, one day, I’ll see him again…’_

**…**

Prompto awoke slowly, the lights from the rising sun playing on his scales and casting little rainbows over the tarp of the tent overhead. He could smell the morning dew, the fresh air, and he breathed it in deeply with a little stretch before looking over to where Noct had fallen asleep next to him the night before. Now, he was nowhere to be seen. The spot was empty. Cold. And Prompto frowned at the lack of the other man’s presence before he could stop himself.

 _‘I shouldn’t be so sad… Eventually, this will be the norm for me again… I won’t be waking up to see Noctis by my side anymore…_ ’

That being said, what time was it? He thought that they would be needing to leave early and packing everything away. From outside the tent, he could hear little grunts and noises that told him Noctis was already getting started.

The Astral sat up with a yawn and began to scratch his arm. When he looked down, his eyes widened as he saw a few more scales fall to the tent floor. _‘Damned it, not again!’_ With his heart in his throat, he took in the odd skin that was beginning to show underneath- just barely. The little flecks of brown that he could only compare to dirt or wet grains of sand from the beach. It worried him, and he lept up from where he had been resting to find more that had flaked off in his sleep from other parts of his body.

“ _No_.”, he whispered to himself. He gathered the handful of fallen scales and placed them in his pocket with the others from yesterday. “ _Stop turning so fast!_ ”

“Prom?” Noctis’ voice sounded out from somewhere nearby and Prompto sat completely still. “You awake?”

He swallowed. “Um- Y-yeah! Just woke up!”

A chuckle. “Okay, well come on out!” The strange noises and grunting continued afterwards, piquing Prompto’s interest. Shoveling his rising panic back beneath the surface, the Astral took a calming, steadying breath before rising to his feet and stumbling out of the little tarped cage that was still difficult for him to maneuver out of. But when he finally crossed that threshold, he stopped.

A few feet away from the camp, body silhouetted by the rising sun, was Noctis. His body moved gracefully, his father’s sword in hand, and the steel blade glistened and shone as it cut through the air with ease. The breath left Prompto’s lungs as he watched the prince move with the weapon as if he was dancing and battling all in one. He looked beautiful with the sun on his back and the sweat beading on his brow and along his bare arms. Face etched in concentration but with that signature smirked tacked in, stormy blue eyes met magical lavender and then the nest thing Prompto knew, Noctis was- _gone_.

The Astral startled, eyes going wide and hands flying to clasp his open mouth as only glittering blue light could be seen, falling and disintegrating on the ground like snow, in the prince’s place. “N-Noctis?!”, he called, chest tight and fear causing his heart to drum heavily in his chest. Frantically, the Astral’s head snapped in every direction. “Noctis?!”

“Yo! Up here.”

The sound was coming from somewhere above him and Prompto snapped his head up to search for the prince so fast it almost gave him whiplash. But- surprisingly- there, hanging from the hilt of his sword, his blade now lodged deeply into the trunk of a nearby tree, was Noctis. Smirking down at him and chuckling. Prompto’s mouth flapped helplessly, his hands pointing between where Noctis now was and where he used to be. “Where- How- You- _Why_?! You- That was-“ The words caught in his throat, unable to come out. The questions only multiplied and he was unable to choose which he wanted to ask first. The prince laughed heartily before kicking the tree trunk and dislodging his sword and Prompto watched, still shocked, as he threw the blade once more. It lodged into the earth in front of Prompto’s feet and the next thing the blonde knew, Noctis was standing directly in front of him, sweating and breathing a little heavily and with that damned-near _perfect_ little lopsided grin plastered on his face.

“Surprised?”, the other man asked, casually, as if it were nothing. As if it was _normal_. But it _wasn’t_ normal.

Prompto closed the gap between them hurriedly with shaky legs, his hands flying to touch Noctis anywhere he could. To make sure he was really _there_. Noctis’ brows raised and a flush tinted his cheeks as cold, scaled hands patted and felt up his arms and then his chest before finally grasping his face. Warm hands grasped reassuringly at the blonde’s waist in return, but it went unnoticed in lieu to what the Astral had just witnessed.

 _‘That was_ magic _! Noctis used_ magic _just now!’_ , Prompto’s brain practically screamed at him. In an instant, his earlier inquiries and assumptions had been verified. The missing Astral from years ago, the same name as the queen, the familiar looks of the woman in the portrait somehow ingrained deeply in his mine even though he had never met her, and now- indisputably- the bladework and unique warping abilities that the man in front of him seemed to possess. This man- that _child_ that had drawn his attention irrivocatively all those years ago- had _Astral_ blood in his veins. Blood capable of drawing _magic_. Years and years of unanswered questions, of gaps in an untold storyline, now fell into place perfectly in the least expected of ways. _‘Amaryllis came_ here _! Noctis is her_ son _!’_

Noctis looked down on the other man with brows furrowed in worry and curiosity. Perhaps he had surprised him too much. Had shown him his ability too soon. “…Prom? Are you okay?” The hands holding his face trembled along with the rest of his body and he wrapped his arms around the Astral’s waist to further steady him. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

“ _H-How long?_ ” Thoughts and revelations were flying through Prompto’s mind a mile a minute, his voice barely above an awe-struck whisper compared to the way the words clamored and clawed for his attention.

Noctis blinked. “Huh?”

He swallowed and tried again. “How long have you been able to do that?!”

Noctis shrugged. “Well, as long as I could remember…?”

Wide eyes blinked up at the royal in shock. “B-But- _How_?! You-“

Prompto’s words were abruptly cut short when a jingling ringing noise sounded from within Noctis’ pocket, and the Astral jumped from it. ‘ _Is this magic, too?_ ’ But that thought was proven wrong when the prince shot him an apologetic look and procured a rectangular object from his pocket- the source of the ringing. Noctis’ brows shot up when he read the name on the screen. “Sorry, Prompto- Hold that thought? It’s Cindy.” He slid his thumb across the screen before holding the object up to his ear and turning away from the Astral a bit.

 

**…**

“Come on, pick up! Pick _up_!”, Cindy pleaded to The Six in a hushed whisper, walking a frantic circle into the asphalt of the parking lot. Not too far away, a group of police cars and ambulances were surrounding Takka’s diner where news of a murder had arisen. That just as easily could have been _her_ being taken away to the morgue in a stretcher as distraught patrons looked on in a mix of terror and sadness as the policemen addressed them, trying to quell their fears and gather information. If the Niffs that had come upon her were a threat before, now they were a death sentence. And knowing that they were searching for her friend and that sweet man he was protecting was filling her stomach with dread. What if Noctis really was in Lestallum? What if she had just sent death straight to the both of them? What if-

“ _Hello_?”

Noctis’ voice came from the speaker by her ear and Cindy felt like she could almost cry with how relieved she was to hear it. “Noctis!”, she greeted, and sat down in a nearby chair. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do to her grandfather once he saw this mess. “I’m so glad you answered!! How’ve the two o’ you been?! Are you safe?!”

_“Woah, woah, woah- calm down! Yeah, we’re safe… You okay? You sound- I dunno… terrified?”_

She let out and exasperated sigh, tugging the ballcap from her head and scratching at her matted hair. “That’s ‘cause I _am_ terrified, idiot!” She inwardly winced at her own harsh tone. “S-Sorry. Look- shit is hitting the fan big time over here. There’s been a murder.”

Noctis’ voice was incredulous, hushed a little further as if not wanting someone to hear what he was saying. _‘A murder? Where? Who?”_ A pause. _“Oh Gods, is Cid okay?!”_

Despite herself, Cindy let out a little chuckle at her friend’s blatant worry for her grandfather. “Yeah. Don’t worry, he’s… fine… It was a woman that worked at Takka’s- apparently, it very well could have been Takka himself, though…” She swallowed, lowering her eyes to the ground. “And… It probably could have been me, too.”

_“Holy shit- Cindy, what the hell happened down there?!”_

“The Niffs.” The words were like poison on her tongue, weighing heavy on her heart. “I don’t know who the fuck they were. They didn’t wear armor or nothin’. But I could tell from the way they were searching for you and little Prompto that they were working for King Ardyn.”

 _“Shit…”_ , the prince cursed under his breath and sighed. After a moment of silence he continued, “ _They were asking about us specifically?_ ”

She nodded. “Yeah. Had a knife to my throat and everything. To be honest, I don’t know why I’m still alive. They could have easily slit my throat…” But those were questions and thoughts better left for another time.

_“Fuck, Cindy! …I’m glad you’re alright, though… What did you tell them?”_

“I told them the first thing that I could think of. Told ‘em y’all were-“ Cindy’s eyes widened and she bolted out of her chair at the inhuman, garbled noise coming from the phone suddenly. She held the phone farther away from her ear, the noise making her head feel like it was splitting in two suddenly, and she struggled not to let it fall to the floor entirely. “Noct?” Along with the strange, almost demonic sound, she could here sounds akin to an earthquake and struggling, and panic held her heart in a vice grip. Headache be damned, she brought the phone back to her head. “Noct?! Hey- Noct-!! Are you okay?! Answer me!!” But before she could hope for any answer, the line went dead.

“Shit!”, she cursed, and dialed the number again as fast as she could. But her entire world shattered when, instead of the normal ringing, an automated message saying that Noctis’ phone was unreachable met her ears. “Noct! No!!”

Without even thinking, she turned around, set on gathering her things and her grandfather’s motorcycle to set off and find her best friend. Anything on Eos could be happening to him right now. She had to get there, she just had to. But… Where even was ‘there’? She hadn’t been able to ask.

“Hey- Did I just hear you talking to Prince Noctis?”

Cindy was ripped from her frantic thoughts and actions by a hand on her arm, grasping firmly and preventing her from walking any further. She turned to look at the man, eyes squinted dangerously and mouth in a near-snarl but stopped short when she took in the Glaive uniform that he dorned. ‘ _He works for Regis.’_ Calming fractionally, she took in his pale blue eyes and strong jaw. His shaved sides and hair that fell to the base of his neck in beaded braids. _‘Galahdian, too.’_  The man was no threat to her. In all likelihood and from his hopeful, inquisitive yet professional expression, he most likely wanted to help protect his prince. Even still, she was a woman on a mission.

“Yeah. And he’s in trouble. I gotta find him and bring him back, or-“

“Find him?”, the Glaive repeated, his head cocking slightly. “Then you don’t know where he is.”

Cindy snapped her mouth shut and furrowed her brows in frustration. “So what if I don’t? He’s my friend. I’ll-“

“You’ll do what, exactly…? Fight?” He stared at her with a levelled expression, but for some reason it came off as cocky. As if he knew far more than her, and it made her blood boil. “With what weapons?”

She broke away from his grasp, raising her gloved fists in the space between them. “Don’t need no weapons. Got all I need right here.”

The Glaive shot out a laugh, shaking his head with a raised brow. “I like you’re spunk, sweetheart, but this isn’t a fight you need to worry yourself with. You don’t even know where the prince is.”

“Don’t need to. I’ll find him. I just _know_ I will…” She turned on her heel. “And I’m goin’ to look for him, whether you like it or not. You aint my Pawpaw. I don’t need your permission.”

Frustratingly, the man stepped up to her side, matching her stride. “You’re right. You don’t need my permission. But what’s to say whoever did this earlier aren’t going to return? They could be waiting for you to leave and lead them straight to the prince. Who’s going to be here to protect your grandfather then, huh?”

Cindy stopped. She hadn’t thought of that. Growling in frustration, she turned to face the man once more. “Then _you_ protect ‘im.” She stared up at the face he was giving her. As if she had said something _funny_. “Who the hell even _are_ you, anyway? What right do you have to stop me?”

The Glaive shook his head with a little smile, holding his hands up defensively. “Stop you? I think I’ve given you the wrong impression… The name’s Nyx. Nyx Ulric. And I want to come with you.”

Cindy placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. “Oh, is that what you want, _Mr. Ulric_?” She scoffed. “After you just bashed me on not knowing where I’m going or what I’m gonna use to fight?”

Nyx shrugged. “Yeah. And hey- I was just asking questions. I don’t want you going out there if you can’t handle yourself.” He paused, looking her up and down appreciatively. “But from the looks of it, I think you can handle whatever comes at you.”

Cindy crossed her arms over her chest with a blush and a frown. “Well, thanks for that, but I don’t need your approval. And you said it yourself- If I go, who’s gonna watch over Pawpaw?”

Nyx winked. “I have two people that would be the perfect fir for that job.” With a little wave, her gestured to two more Glaives, standing and talking to one another calmly as the leaned against the side of the gas station building nearby. “I know these two pretty well. I think they’ll be able to watch over one old man for a few days.” He looked back to meet skeptical green eyes. “Don’t you think?”

Cindy regarded him for a moment before gazing at the two others. Sure, the guy was cocky and full of himself, but she couldn’t deny that having someone else with her that wanted the same thing she did wouldn’t help. “…Fine. We can work together.” For the final time, she turned on her heel, walking towards her work area and home with a bounce in her step and a determination in her eyes. “Be ready in five. I aint wasting no more time, ya hear?”

Nyx smirked, watching her retreating form. This woman had far more spunk than Noctis lead him to believe. Although, if she was anything like the stories of Cid overheard by his king in the recent years, he could hardly say he was surprised. “Loud and clear.”

**…**

Prompto stood, hands tugging on the hem of Noctis’ shirt he was wearing nervously as he watched the royal walk back and forth a few steps away. Whatever it was, it seemed very important. _‘I hope Cindy is okay…’_ Even still, the call could not have come at a worse time.

Noctis was _half Astral_. But- why couldn’t Prompto _sense_ it before? Why had it eluded his knowledge until now? Whatever powers the halfling had, it was locked away tight. But Noctis had been so _casual_ about the entire thing. Had he known this whole time? But no- that couldn’t be right. If that was true, then why had the prince been so surprised and disbelieving at finding out that he, himself, was an Astral from the ocean?

The blonde shook his head to himself. _‘No… Noctis doesn’t know.’_ But that in and of itself opened even more questions… What about _Regis_? Did the king know his wife’s true identity? Did he know just where Noctis’ warping ability came from? Had he seen it for himself?

Amaryllis was Bahamut’s Lesser. She was The Reaper. The Carrier of Souls. Bahamut was the God of War and Battle- the God of Life and Death, practically- and Amaryllis, by association, was the same. She was the very embodiment of a warrior, as beautiful as she was deadly. Her fighting skills as well as her skills in battle were second to none and she met all those fallen in battle with kindness, taking their last breath with her own sword before sewing their place in the night sky.

But… From what Prompto had heard, it was said that Amaryllis had fallen in battle, fighting against King Ledolas in Niflheim’s invasion on Insomnia… If she was so powerful, how had she fallen? And to a mad king at that?

Prompto looked down at his hand and at the few little specks of brown that rested where a few scales used to be. His gut rolled and he swallowed back his growing anxiety. _‘Amaryllis had left just as unexpectedly as I had… Perhaps... She ended up staying so long that her magic faded away entirely…?’_ That was the only answer he could come up with. It had to be what happened. Amaryllis would not have been able to warp by the time Niflheim invaded. She wouldn’t have been able to summon her unending supply of blades, nor would her skin have been impervious to pain and injury from others. She would have been like any other human; struggling with every one of her last breaths to defeat the greatest foe before her and protect her family.

The thought made his heart clench painfully and he looked back to Noctis, who was still talking to Cindy in a hushed voice, his body tense and his jaw tight. _‘It must have been painful, to die for those that you love… Noctis was so young… To not have her by his side during such a crucial time in his life must have been… unbearable…’_ Noctis’ eyes met Prompto’s, and beneath the worried gaze he smiled a small, hesitant smile and gave the blonde a little wave, wordlessly communicating that everything was alright.

Prompto wanted to return the look. To rush over and hug him and banish all negative thoughts from the royal’s mind-

-but his body tensed impossibly, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as his stomach dropped to the floor and his limbs felt like jelly.

There, a little ways in the distance behind Noctis and stepping through the brush with purpose, was a man he had never seen before. But he didn’t _have_ to see him to know who he was. The man’s amber-colored eyes were trained directly past the unsuspecting Noctis and into Prompto’s own, which were quickly going wide from utter dread. The air around them felt entirely too heavy, as if gravity had increased significantly, making it harder to breath or move. The smell of nature increased, drowning out all other scents as if a rainstorm had just swept through and the scent of dirt and earth encompassed him. The Earth wasn’t moving, but Prompto could feel every step the man took, vibrating through the ground and up his body like miniature earthquakes and making his vision begin to blur.

Noctis took in his companion’s sudden switch in mood, felt the little tremors in the ground beneath them, and opened his mouth as if to say something but Gladiolus stepped closer still, beating him to it with words of his own.

**~~“Titan has tasked me with bringing you back, Prompto.”~~ **

Prompto could hear his blood rushing in his ears loudly, drowning out the sudden cry that tore from Noctis’ throat, but he could hear the other Lesser Astral’s words loud and clear. In a heartbeat Prompto rushed to Noctis’ side as the phone fell from the prince’s hands and onto the muddy ground beneath them. Noctis fell to his knees, clutching his head in his hands and screwing his eyes shut as he screamed., and Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis protectively.

“Noctis!” He covered the royal’s ears with his hands, preventing any more pain as an ethereal glow emitted from them. Noctis’ face evened out as the pain slowly left him, but when he opened his eyes they were full or worry and concern as he looked up at Prompto. The blonde wasn’t looking at him though, but to somewhere off in the distance, behind him. He could see the Astral’s mouth moving, could feel the words rumbling in the air around them, but the magic surrounding his ears prevented him from hearing a single thing. And even still, the tremors along the ground only increased in force. Something was coming towards them. “…Prom?”

**~~“Gladiolus, I’m guessing?”~~ **

The man nodded sharply. **~~“Yeah. That would be me, short stuff.”~~** Prompto glared and stepped closer to Noctis’ body, as if to shield the royal with his own. He took in the man’s features, from his long, deep brown hair and his piercing, heated amber gaze. Down his muscular, tanned body and the strange, floral-printed pink pants he wore that starkly contrasted to how rough he seemed. Dirt marred his feet and the tips of his hands as if he had been treading through the forests on all fours like an animal. **~~“And you’re Prompto, Leviathan’s Lesser?”~~**

Prompto swallowed, eyes darting for an escape route, but he didn’t see one. The trees surrounded the camp site thickly, making running away a difficult task. They would be weaving around trees. **~~“Correct.”~~**

The Son of Titan stopped, eyes flicking down to the man in the blonde’s arms. He frowned. **~~“Who’s that?”~~**

Like hell Prompto was going to tell this man anything about Noctis. **~~“Listen. You seem like a great guy. And I’m sorry that we are meeting for the first time under these… circumstances. But please. I’m begging you. Leave him out of this.”~~**

Gladiolus levelled him with a hard look. **~~“Does this human hold you captive?”~~** Two large, tanned hands balled into thick fists at his sides.

Prompto shook his head, dread gripping his heart again. **~~“No! He’s protecting me! He’s my friend!”~~**

The larger man squinted his eyes. **~~“…Friend?! …Preposterous. Humans aren’t our _friends_ … Stop this childish act of yours, Prompto. Come back with me.”~~**

Prompto shook his head. **~~“I can’t! Please! Not yet… Just give me a little more time and I promise I’ll return myself! I-“~~**

Gladiolus shook his head. Noctis was beginning to struggle in Prompto’s grasp, wanting to see who or what was with them and it was getting harder for the blonde to contain him. To protect him. **~~“No. This is your final warning, Prompto… Come back now, or I can not promise what fate will come to that ‘ _friend’_ of yours…” ~~** The Star Mark along his upper arm glowed with promise.

Prompto knelt down and removed his hands from Noctis’ ears, looking into his eyes with his own, glistening with fear and unshed tears. It was enough to make Noctis stop struggling, the breath escaping his lungs at the distraught, heartbroken look on that perfect face.

“Noctis… I’m so, so sorry…” He pressed his forehead to Noctis’ own as his eyes closed, the tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

“…Prom? What’s going on? What’s-“ Abruptly, the Lesser Astral tore himself from Noctis’ grasp, striding towards Gladiolus. Noctis turned, his eyes growing wide as they met Gladiolus. “Prompto?”

Prompto looked over his shoulder, and the expression pained on his scaled face utterly broke Noctis’ heart. “Noctis… I’m so sorry… But I have to do this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!  
> In the next chapter, I'm not entirely sure, I HOPE I'll be able to get there, but I have a strong feeling we'll be seeing Ignis again!! :)  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> pandansca is my personal blog, and pandanscafanfiction is my fanfiction-specific blog!  
> I'd love to hear what you think about this story so far!  
> Til next time, happy reading! ;)


End file.
